


Personality Disorder

by ShyGhost03



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Reference Suicide, Karma’s personalities, Kayano’s personalities, Koro-Sensei gets distracted, Nagisa’s personalities, Personalities, The red-blue-green trio, With pudding and dirty magazines, personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGhost03/pseuds/ShyGhost03
Summary: During their trip to Okinawa, Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma encounter a strange stone that causes them to split themselves into their own five perspective core personalities. The class will then have to find a way to bring their friends back as they face off against their three classmates’ inner demons. The result of the incident is that the three best assassins were born into the world.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	1. The Stone

It was the evening that Class 3-E took partook in Koro-Sensei's Test of Courage which was his attempt to bring his students together.

With one of the first couples in the cave, Kayano and Nagisa spot something in the distance. "Hey Nagisa, what's that over there?" inquired Kayano. "Not sure. It looks like a box," replied Nagisa, "but it doesn't seem to be part of Koro-Sensei's test." "Could be ... maybe we should show this to the others and Koro-Sensei," suggested Kayano. "Yeah it could be a treasure," said Nagisa smiling brightly toward Kayano causing the young girl to blush. 'You're better than any treasure Nagisa,' thought Kayano without realizing her own blush. Nagisa then looks at Kayano with concern, "Hey Kayano, are you alright? You look sick." Nagisa then places his palm against Kayano's forehead. Consequently, Kayano's face becomes much redder like the shade of Karma's hair. "Oh ... I-I-It's j-just a b-bit hot in this cave wouldn't you think," stuttered Kayano, hoping that Nagisa would buy her excuse. Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows and sighed with relief, "Oh o-okay." Nagisa then proceeds to pick up the small box and puts it in his back pocket. 'Thank god he bought that' Kayano mercifully thought. 'I hope she really is alright. It seems something is on her mind. I would be lying if I said she didn't mean the world to me. Maybe I'll ask her later,' Nagisa thought carefully.

The two made their way out of the cave. They then waited for the rest of the class to return from the cave. Afterwards, the class was presented by a gloomy and shameful yellow octopus moping on the floor. "What a disgrace ... what a total disgrace ..." Koro-Sensei whimpers exasperatedly. After the students find out about Koro-Sensei's plan to spark romantic relationships among his students they all sweatdrop at their teacher's useless attempts to hook one another. They then all turn to the sound of complaint and distress to only find Professor Bitch clinging onto Mr. Karasuma's arm. The class ends up trying to hook the two together only to fail miserably due to Mr. Karasuma being really dense towards Professor Bitch's feelings.

After the whole ordeal, Nagisa remembers about the chest and calls up Karma, Kayano, and Sugino. "Hey guys!" Nagisa exclaimed, bringing the attention of his three closest friends. "Yo, what's up Nagisa?" Sugino asked his blue-haired companion. "Well, Kayano and I found a box in the cave and figured it wasn't part of Koro-Sensei's test so we brought it out here." Nagisa replies and continues, "and I thought it would be nice if we opened it together." Nagisa smiles towards his three friends. "Sure why not." Karma said shrugging, "I see no harm in opening it. Plus, if the octopus missed it then it must be special." "Oh, I never thought about that," said Kayano. "I hope it's pudding!" "Most likely Koro-Sensei's temporary porn stash he brought here on vacation," Karma smiles mischievously.

Both Nagisa and Sugino sweat drop at both their classmates' guess hoping it would be something more appropriate. At that moment, Kanzaki approaches Sugino and asks something from him. "Hey Sugino-kun, can you help me with something?" Kanzaki asked the weirdly smiling baseball player. "O-of c-course K-kanzaki-san. With that the red-blue green-trio were left alone with their classmates and teachers in the background.

"Well ... I should open it," Nagisa said slightly smiling at what transpired between the class beauty and his baseball loving friend. "Yeah we should, " Karma said, smirking. Nagisa opened the box only to reveal a small colorful stone with five distinct colors. "Huh ... kind of disappointing if you ask me, " Karma told the two. "It does look pretty though," added Kayano. With that, Nagisa picks up the stone and raises it to the air. "Hmm." Nagisa hums before the stone starts to shine really bright. "What the -" all three stayed before being enveloped by the bright, sudden flash.

In the distance, the other members of Class 3-E notice the bright flash surrounding the red-blue-green hair trio. They then see the three on the floor. They all start to rush towards the three. "NAGISA-KUN!" "KARMA-KUN!" "KAYANO-SAN!" was what their class shouted when they arrived at the scene. Just two seconds after hearing shouts of concern for his precious students, Koro-Sensei immediately zips through the beach to the scene of the crime. "What happened here, children!" Koro-Sensei asked. "We don't know! We just saw them standing over here a while ago before we saw a bright flash," replied Isogai on behalf of the class. Takebayashi and Okuda were about to treat the three, but they noticed something in Nagisa's hand. The two then tried to open Nagisa's hand more to reveal the object. From there they were able to see a stone that looked like it suddenly lost all its color. "Umm sir ..." the two try to bring the attention of the frantic class, "we think this might be the cause of the accident." "A rock?!" they all exclaimed. The class then started to look and try to guess how the situation came to be before a voice interrupted their thought process.

"It was the stone!"

The class then looked at the source of the voice. There they saw their three friends standing, but the three were not wearing their gym clothes. "NAGISA!" yelled the confused class. They glanced at their friends' counterparts and back at their friends that were back on the ground and back to the three standing. The three were wearing their regular school uniform. Oddly enough, Karma was wearing his blazer buttoned.

"I guess you would assume that," said the Nagisa , who spoke in such a mature voice.

"We three are just one-fifth of your friends' core personalities and we just happen to look like them," continued the Kayano who also spoke in a serious tone.

"That stone that Nagisa was holding was what caused all of this to happen. It then released us and their other four core personalities into the world," added the Karma who unexpectedly also spoke seriously.

"So we need your guys help to bring them all together to bring back your friends back," the Nagisa finished, hoping that the class would understand their explanation.

The class just stood there flabbergasted and just taking in all the information given to them.

"This is bullshit!"

Everyone looks to the source of disbelief who was expectedly Terasaka.

"Terasaka!"

"Even if we believe you, how do you expect us to round up the others and bring back the Nagisa and the others," said Terasaka, "to add on how we know if you really want to bring them back and at least introduce yourselves at least!"

The class then looked at their friends' counterparts.

The Nagisa just sighed. "Fine, if it means you helping us find them then I guess I'll start." Nagisa took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Maturity and I'm one of Nagisa's five core personalities and I'm just trying to bring back Nagisa and the others back." He then motioned to his left part of his vest and suddenly the letter 'M' was embroidered on it.

"I am Seriousness and I'm one of Karma's five course personalities and like Maturity said, I just want the three to come back normal." He also motioned to his left chest and the letters 'Se' was embroidered on it.

"Hi there, I'm Playfulness! I was just trying to act serious and mature like these two!" She motioned to the other two standing next to her. She then continued, "Like the two said, I am also one of Kayano's five core personalities and I just want her and the others back so they can enjoy E-class again." She motioned to her left part of her chest and the letter "P" was embroidered on her blazer.

Maturity then steps forward. "We all mean it when E-Class made their lives better so please us bring back your friends back!" He then bowed and both Playfulness and Seriousness following him.

The whole class was stood there shock until Isogai stepped up.

"Of course we'll help," Isogai said while bringing Maturity up.

"And we're YOUR friends as well aren't we," add Kataoka, bringing Playfulness up as well.

"So we'll bring them all back together as a class," Koro-Sensei smiles warmly towards Seriousness, also trying to bring him up.

"Thank you guys," said Maturity with relief.

Less than a second, Koro-Sensei wrap his tentacles all around his students including the three personalities. "Um Koro-Sensei, can you let us go so we can go find the other personalities." asked Maehara.

"Oh of course sorry," said Koro-Sensei sheepishly. He then proceeded to unwrap his tentacles.

Isogai then stepped up. "First off, we need to rest Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma somewhere safe and then we'll figure out our plan on finding the other personalities."

With that, the class, along with the three personalities, took the three unconscious students back to the hotel for treatment. Unbeknownst to them, three familiar figures were watching them from a distance. They were particularly glaring at a specific giant, yellow octopus.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class brings their three unconscious friends back to the hotel to rest. The three personalities help prepare the class for the operation by giving info on the other personalities. While giving some info, they seem a bit hesitant and nervous to tell the class their friends’ inner demons.

The class gets introduced to Nagisa’s maturity, Kayano’s playfulness, and Karma’s seriousness. Their friends’ counterparts explain the situation and how they came to be. They then beg the class to help them find the other personalities, which the class gladly accepts. With that done, they take the unconscious trio back to the hotel. Unbeknownst to them, three familiar figures stand in the distance, glaring at one particular giant, yellow octopus.

With the red-blue-green trio laid down to rest, Isogai starts the meeting.

“Okay, time to start this operation,” he exclaims and then stares towards their friends’ counterparts, “Would you three explain the other personalities who we're trying to catch?”

The class glances at the three. “Okay, I’ll guess I start.” Maturity steps up. “From what I remember exactly, Nagisa’s five core personalities are me (Maturity), Innocence, Insecurity, Kindness, and Composure.”

“Innocence huh,” added Rio, “I can see that. He doesn’t really seem corrupt like me and Okajima.”

“What!? I am not corrupt!” screamed Okajima. At that point, all the girls glared at him menacingly.

“Okay I guess I’m a little corrupt ...” said Okajima squirming.

The class just sighed disappointedly and went back to the discussion of Nagisa’s personalities.

“If it would be no trouble, I would like to go get him first. Innocence that is.” Maturity spoke up.

“Oh why is that,” Kurahashi questioned.

“Well, it's just that I don’t want him to experience any bad things that might taint his innocence at the moment, that’s all,” said Maturity while looking down while looking worried, “When we came to this world, I lost track of him and I am really worried about him.”

“We understand your concern and we'll try to look for him as fast as possible. He’ll most likely be with one of Kayano’s or Karma’s personalities, right,” said Isogai reassuringly.

Maturity then smiled gratefully I wards the class, “Thanks guys.”

The class started to talk again about Nagisa’s personalities.

“Kindness huh ...” said Kanzaki, “he is really kind towards all of his despite our reckless natures and Koro-Sensei’s quirkiness.” Her classmates all nodded to agreement.

“Totally, He helped me catch a lot of bugs before we got here,” added Kurahashi cheerfully.

“He helps me study English and practice baseball,” added Sugino with nostalgia.

“The little pipsqueak forgives us all really too easily. He is way too forgiving that’s for sure,” said Terasaka. His gang nodded as well.

With that, all of their classmates started to remember when Nagisa had helped them all with a positive attitude. This made them all want to bring back the Nagisa they all know and love.

Maturity just stood there slightly grinning at the sight of his friends giving compliments towards Nagisa. Although he did enjoy it, they needed to go back to the task at hand.

“Ahem.” This interrupted their thought process and they all started to work again. “I appreciate all your kind thoughts on Nagisa and for caring about Nagisa’s kind acts but let’s go back to work please,” said Maturity in a serious tone.

“Sorry about that, but ... you said another one was Insecurity right?” asked Okano.

Maturity just stood there and nodded. “Nagisa is has insecurity issues he has to deal with. Sometimes it has to do with his appearance as a girl, being an outcast, and ... other stuff,” replied Maturity gloomily.

“I see ... well Insecurity just needs someone to talk to and that will support him that’s all, right class,” Koro-Sensei said. There were multiple ‘yes’’s and ‘of course’’s which made Maturity smile.

“And finally Composure, right Maturity,” questioned Isogai towards the person in question. “Care to elaborate on this one.”

That broke Maturity’s trance along with the others. “Ah yes ... I would say that he might be the most dangerous of them all.” He shivered a bit causing both Playfulness and Seriousness to think about their own dangerous counterpart.

“Care to explain? I really don’t see Nagisa being dangerous,” Terasaka bluntly said.

“Well ... think of him as the assassin side of Nagisa,” said Maturity with a bit of fear in his voice.

All of his classmates then remembered the time at school when Nagisa almost killed Mr. Takaoka when he wanted to make Nagisa an example of his teachings, but ultimately failed. To those who were not food poisoned, they remembered Nagisa’s extreme bloodlust on the helipad when Mr. Takaoka blew up the antidote for the supposed poison that infected his fellow classmates. They all shivered at the memory.

Maturity then saw the fear in their eyes. He knew he had to reassure them. “I know you might seem scared but he has no reason to target you all since you are all nice to Nagisa,” Maturity looks at all of the class, “I see no reason for him to assassinate any of ...” He then stops at Koro-Sensei who was obliviously smiling at his own kind words, not knowing that he told them all to assassinate him. “youuuuuu ...”. Everyone notices who Maturity was staring at and they all realized why. Koro-Sensei noticed their stares and got flustered. “Why are you staring at me! I see no reason why Nagisa-kun would want to assassinate meeeee .....” The realization finally hit him.

“Sir ... just be careful really. My assassin counterpart can be quite tricky since he might be teaming up with one of Karma’s personalities.” said Maturity.

“Karma’s personalities huh?” Everyone looked at Seriousness.

“I guess it’s my turn now huh. I’m one of Karma’s five core personalities, Seriousness. The other being Laziness, Protectiveness, Mischief, and worst of all Sadism,” finished Seriousness.

All of them sweat dropped.

“All of those ... seem reasonable for Karma,” said Fuwa. 

“You’re right. All those sound like Karma to me,” added Kimura.   
  


“Wait, why would Karma be protective,” questioned a grinning Rio as he glanced curiously at Seriousness.   
  


”Well ...,” He said trying not to sound embarrassed, “he can tend to be a bit protective when it comes to friends being in danger and he tries to protect Nagisa from danger,” he whispered the last part. Everyone still heard it though.

There was numerous ‘aww’s and ‘so cute’s. Both Rio and Terasaka started teasing Seriousness as he started blushing at their reaction. “Aww, such a doting big brother~” Rio teases the blushing serious personification. Maturity smiled at the scene. “Well technically Nagisa is older,” Maturity has added. The class looked surprised at his statement. After the whole ‘big brother’ ordeal, the class went back to the discussion of Karma’s other personalities.

“I feel like Composure either teamed up with Mischief or Sadism,” suggested Fuwa.

“If either of them are teaming up together then we might be in trouble,” Playfulness said worriedly, “and if SHE is with them then you might be in deep danger sir.” She then looks towards Koro-Sensei.

“Who is she? Is she one of your counterparts,” asked Hara.

“Well ... yes she is,” Playfulness looked really worried this time. "Let me explain. I'm Kayano's playfulness. Kayano’s other four personalities seem a bit odd, but they are Cheerfulness, Sweet-Tooth, ...,” she paused and took a deep breath. Maturity put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance which she gladly appreciated. “The last two are ... Depression and ... H-hatred.” She then finished and looked down in embarrassment. Her fellow classmates were confused but didn’t want to ask further questions as it was Kayano’s choice to tell them, not her personalities.

Koro-Sensei trying to cheer things up said, “If you don’t want to speak about it then it’s fine, but we’ll always be here for you, as a class, whenever you want to talk whether it be you or Kayano.” Koro-Sensei then smiled brightly towards Playfulness causing her to be her playful self once again. However, deep in the class’s minds, they all wondered what Kayano hated so much to make it one of her core personalities. Some ideas came to mind such as her short stature or big boobs. In the end, they would think about it later.

“Now that is all settled, how should we plan on gathering all of them together,” Isogai stated, making the class think very carefully.

“How about we look at the stone that Nagisa was holding,” Okuda had suggested.

“Great idea Okuda!” Okuda smiles brightly at the compliment.

“Hey Ritsu, are you able to analyze the stone while the rest of us look for the other personalities?” Isogai asked the A.I..

“Of course! Anything to bring back those three!” replied Ritsu as she was given the stone and starting preparations.

“We should split up into groups of four while three of us stay and watch over Nagisa’s, Kayano’s, and Karma’s bodies at the hotel,” suggests Kataoka. Everyone nodded.

“Hey Takebayashi, Hara, and Yada, can you three stay with them while we go out with them,” Isogai asked the three in question.

“Sure thing! Anything for them,” replied Yada. The two other nodded in agreement and went to treat the three unconscious.

“With that settled, I think we should have a teacher in each group with the last one having these three,” Isogai then pointed to his friends’ counterparts. The class nodded.

“I’ll be going with the party that decides to look for Innocence,” Maturity states firmly. Some of the people in the room were still not used to this mature version of Nagisa.

From there the groups were decided:

 **Group 1:**  
\- Kanzaki  
\- Sugino  
\- Okuda  
\- Sugaya  
\- Rio  
\- Maturity  
\- Playfulness  
\- Seriousness

 **Group 2:**  
\- Kurahashi  
\- Kimura  
\- Chiba  
\- Hayami  
\- Fuwa  
\- Karasuma

 **Group 3:**  
\- Isogai  
\- Kataoka  
\- Okano  
\- Maehara  
\- Mimura  
\- Irina

 **Group 4:**  
\- Terasaka  
\- Muramatsu  
\- Yoshida  
\- Hazama  
\- Okajima  
\- Koro-Sensei

“I have informed all your parents about staying an extra day on Okinawa due to some transportation issues,” Karasuma informed the whole class, who sighed in relief.

“Thank you Mr. Karasuma,” the class replied and bowed.

“Nurufufufufu, are you ready class to bring back your classmates,” exclaimed Koro-Sensei.

“Yes!!!,” the class shouted in reply with the same enthusiasm as their teacher.

They all started their search in finding their friends’ personalities. Somewhere in the hotel in a dark room, three familiar figures stood together.

“The plan is almost ready.” said one calm voice.

“I can't wait to KILL our teacher,” replied another voice.

“That KILLER deserves to DIE!” said the last voice, hatred evident in their voice.

The three then go back to the shadows once again to complete their assassination plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again! I tried to include much of Nagisa’s, Kayano’s, and Karma’s personalities. I was a bit unsure of Karma’s five core personalities, but I guess I’ll find out when I write more. In the next chapter, I’ll shorten the personalities’ names to make easier to write. For example, Maturity would be ‘Matty’. Cute right ... idk. Well hope you like this story so far. See you in the next chapter. :)


	3. Try some pudding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 1 heads to the food court to find the remaining personalities as they think one of them will be there due to their extreme pudding craving. They only hope that they will find more personalities as learn more about them in the process. In conclusion, pudding is GREAT!

In the hotel resort, a group of eight kids were walking through the food court. This group consisted of: Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Rio, Sugaya, Maturity, Playfulness, and Seriousness. They were all surrounded by plentiful places to eat, ranging from breakfast, lunch, dinner, and most importantly dessert. The perfect place to find Sweet-Tooth.

“So you’re saying that Sweet-Tooth will be here eating dessert,” asked Sugino to Maturity.

“Yup, this resort has a really good pudding place and, knowing Kayano, she will most likely be there eating pudding,” replied Maturity with confidence, “and there’s also a chance that she would have brought Innocence to eat pudding with her.” Playfulness nodded in agreement. She had a glint of happiness in her eyes because she was also craving pudding.

“There is also a chance that Laziness would also be them as they’ll be just there sitting around,” continued Seriousness.

In the back, Sugaya and Okuda were chatting. “You know it’s kind of weird seeing Karma act and talk all serious. He would usually say a sarcastic remark about Nagisa or something, but both of them are really acting like they say they are,” remarked Sugaya.

“It is a bit strange, but I really don’t mind him. Though I do miss his sarcastic remarks,” Okuda said with a smile. They then continued to walk to the famous pudding store.

Seriousness had heard this conversation and had just slightly grinned. He had a little blush on his face, but he shook it off and continued walking.

They continued walking until they reached the pudding place. It was near the hotel fountain and there were tables and seats. They were all scanning the area until they heard a familiar voice.

“Try some of my pudding Inny~,” a familiar greenette said to another familiar blunette.

Their eyes widened at sound and turned their heads to the source of voice. At one particular table was a familiar group of three. One was a redhead sleeping with his head down wearing a red Hawaiian shirt With the letters ‘Lz’ on the left chest and black shades. Another was a girl with green pigtails wearing a green blouse with the letters ‘Sw’ on her left chest. She was eating caramel pudding and sitting beside another familiar blunette who was eating a vanilla pudding and drawing something on a piece of paper. They all seemed to be enjoying their day.

At that moment, Maturity and the others started running to the group of three.

“There you are Inny,” exclaimed Maturity with relief towards the other blunette.

The sitting greenette and blunette looked to their look-alikes and the people with them. Their eyes widened at the sight and then smiled happily while the redhead was still asleep.

“Matty,” the blunette presumed to be Innocence shouted and ran to Maturity. He was wearing a sleeveless light blue hoodie with the letters ‘Inn’ on the left chest of the hoodie. The others looked at the doppelgänger and told themselves in their mind that the blunette looked rather cute.

“Matty?” Rio smirked at the nickname and let a little chuckle.

Maturity blushed a little, but just coughing to gain back is composure. “Ah yes, some of us use nicknames for each other as it’s sometimes hard to say our full name,” said the now calm Maturity. He then looked back at Innocence.

“Where have you been Inny? I was worried sick about you,” Maturity inquires his counterpart like that of a caring older brother. Innocence made a sad look.

“I got lost and I saw Sweety and Lazy and I just stayed with them,” said Innocence innocently.

“Well you did the right thing, but try stay close with me ... okay,” Maturity said calmly.

“Okay!” replied Innocence, smiling happily back at the mature personality.

Matty then looked to Sweet-Tooth who was still enjoying her pudding and Laziness still sleeping. “Thanks you two,” he said to the two.

Sweety then looked at him while Lazy was still sleeping. “No problem, we’re his friends after all,” she smiled and quickly returned to her pudding. Inny then went back to his seat to return to his pudding before Sweety accidentally eats his.

Seriousness (Seri) then walked to his sleeping counterpart. “Hey you! Wake up!” He shouted and nudged the redhead. With that, the sleeping redhead started getting up and rubbing his eyes. He was still sleepy and looked hazily at the redhead before him. Lazy then yawned. “Hey yourself. I’m too lazy to do anything important right now.”

“Get up right now cause Karma and the others are in trouble,” said Seri in a very serious tone.

“Fine fine, I'm getting up. Did you sleep on the wrong side of bed or something,” he smirked as he slowly woke himself up.

After they were done watching the interaction between the two redheads, the others looked at the other two doppelgängers.

"So you guys are," Okuda inquired the newfound personality trio to take note of the ones missing.

"Well I am Sweety Kayano," Sweety answered before continuing her pudding and slightly eying Inny's pudding. "I'm Inny Shiota," the personality in question replied as he slowly took a scoop of his pudding. "And I'm Lazy Akabane. Nice to meet you, I guess," Lazy yawned at the end. 

"Great! Now that we got these three, we should report to Mr. Karasuma," Nakamura told the rest of her group, who nodded in response. 

“So how did you guys afford the pudding if you guys didn’t have any money when you came here,” Kanzaki directing her question towards Sweety and Inny.

“Well Lazy and I were just walking around until we saw the pudding store and later Inny joined up with us,” she then continued, “we realized we didn’t have any money but Lazy somehow got us money to buy me and Inny pudding.” Both she and Inny smiled while eating their pudding.

The group looked at them worriedly. “Where did he get the money,” asked the now anxious Sugaya.

Lazy just smirked while Seri just sighed deeply. “Well you could say, I’m lazy right now because I’m already tired from ‘earning’ enough money for those two lovebirds,” said Lazy. The group was still skeptical on how he obtained the money.

At the moment, both Inny and Sweety were both feeding each other’s pudding. When they heard Lazy’s remark, they both began to blush really hard and almost choked on their pudding. This caused Playfulness (Playful) and Matty to slightly blush as well. “We’re just friends!” exclaimed Sweety and Inny. Both Lazy and Seri still smirked as they still possessed Karma’s mischievous nature. The rest of the group just laughed and smiled at their friends’ personalities.

Sugaya noticed the drawing that Inny drew. It was a sketch of Koro-Sensei and it was pretty good actually. He remembered when Nagisa had helped him with English and in return he would teach Nagisa some art lessons. He smiled at the memory.

“Hey Inny,” the person in question turned his head to Sugaya, “This is a really good sketch of the octopus. Good job!” The personification then smiled really brightly at such praise. “Thanks Sugaya!”

“Hey guys,” everyone turned their head to the source of the voice. It was Playful. “Since we found these three, is it alright if we could have ... I don’t know ... some pudding,” she said nervously. The group looked at her with surprise expressions. Matty then looked at a nearby clock. “We still have enough time,” there was a hopeful look in Playful’s eyes, “we could get some pudding if you like.” He then smiled at the now excited girl. Playful then tackle hugs towards Matty causing him and her to fall to the ground.

“Thanks so much Matty,” Playful told the mature personification as she continued hugging him. They were both on the ground and it was only a few seconds that they realized the position they were in.

“Hey you two! I think it's a bit too early don't you think, but we need to get some pudding!” Nakamura said with a smirk causing both Playful and Matty to get off each other quickly and blush like the color of a tomato as they realized what Nakamura was implying. The group then laughed at the personifications’ behavior. While they act like what they name themselves, they still acted like the friends they knew. In the end, the group ordered more pudding and additional pudding for Sweety, Inny, and even Lazy.

While eating, Lazy noticed something on Okuda’s face. “Hey Okuda,” the girl in question looked at the lazy personification, “you got some pudding on your face.” The girl looked really flustered and tried to get the pudding off her face but failed to get it off. Lazy was tired of seeing the girl struggle and so he grabbed a napkin.

He went closer to the girl’s face which caused the girl to freeze. “Done,” said Lazy as he was wiping the pudding off her face. Okuda then I froze and looked at Lazy with a blush on her face. “T-t-thanks ...” Okuda said nervously and looking down with a blush. “No problem,” replied Lazy with a smile.

They would later go back to the hotel room where Ritsu and the others are staying.

* * *

Back to the hotel room:

In the room, Ritsu was doing some massive scanning and calculations. Within a few moments, the AI cheered ‘done’.

On the sidelines, Takebayashi, Hara, and Yada were treating Nagisa’s, Kayano’s, and Karma’s bodies. “Did you find anything Ritsu,” asked Takebayashi as he was placing a pack of ice on Nagisa’s forehead. All three of the unconscious students looked a little pale.

“Yes I did. The stone was indeed the cause of the accident. I did some research and this stone was part of an experiment which was exposed to antimatter and tons of other energy. This caused the stone to store this energy and would release it when it came to human contact. The energy released would then split the surrounding people into their five core personalities like what happened with Nagisa and the others. The stone would then regain its energy if all personalities are then placed back into the original’s body. According to this search, the stone is able to look through a person’s soul,” Ritsu took a break so her classmates could process it.

“This is the first time I ever heard of such an experiment,” remarked Takebayashi.

“Yeah, who would ever want to ever start such a project,” asked Yada.

“Well, the goal of the project was so to study human nature. The experiment was cut short due to insufficient funding,” continued Ritsu, “they only had one successful test subject and it was the stone we have here. They abandoned it here in Okinawa and I presume they left it in the cave where Nagisa found it,”

“That’s interesting. Who led the project Ritsu,”asked Hara.

“Hold on for a moment ... Let’s see ... Ah here it is. The person who led the project was a scientist named Kōtarō Yanagisawa. He was a scientist on anti-matter, but he had been presumed dead or missing earlier this year when the building they were conducting experiments suddenly collapsed on both him and his research team. The thing they were researching is still unknown,” Ritsu finished.

“I feel like I heard that guy’s name before,” suggested Takebayashi as he put his hand near his chin.

“Is there any way to bring back Nagisa and the others,” Hara asked in a worried tone.

“Based on Yanagisawa’s research, it says that the five personalities must be in close proximity with the main body and the stone. From there, the original should come back as normal and the energy would then return to the stone,” said Ritsu with reassurance.

“That’s good and all, but let’s just hope that the others are able to bring all of them back,” said Yada worriedly as she gazed at her three unconscious classmates and friends and to the window.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the hotel resort:

“All preparations are almost complete. The plan would begin soon,” said one calm voice, “we just need to bring her in and we can begin.” The figure was looking through some notes in their notepad.

“Great plan as usual Composure ... although I know I could do better,” remarked one voice confidently.

“I doubt you could do better you sadist,” retorted Composure as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while holding an Anti-Koro-Sensei knife in his other hand. Composure wears an outfit similar to Nagisa’s original uniform, but he wears a dark dress shirt and a dark shade of blue for his vest with the letter ‘C’ embroidered on the left part of the chest.

“When we trap him, I like to cut a few tentacles off before we finish the job,” said Sadism creepily. Sadism wears black pants and a slightly buttoned up black shirt with the letters ‘Sa’ embroidered on the left chest on his shirt.

“Can you too just shut up. I don’t care how we do it. That killer just needs to DIE,” argued another voice.

“Oh do you want your tentacles cut off too Hatred, or I should I say ... Ms. Tentacles,” threatened Sadism to the now steaming Hatred. Hatred was wearing a black dress with the letter ‘H’ embroidered on the left part of the chest. Her hair was let down and her eyes were hinted with bloodlust.

“After I kill that murderer, I’m going to kill your ass as well you sadist!” Hatred retorted back. Tentacles started sprouting out of her neck and were ready to strike Sadism. Sadism in turn prepared his anti-sensei-knife and wasabi in his hands. The two were at a standstill. Both parties’ bloodlust were very deadly and high, but neither can compare to the silent blunette.

“Can you two just shut up!” shouted Compose menacingly as he released a wave of bloodlust that caused both Sadism and Hatred to stop their argument. Their skin was prickling as they felt a wave of fear cover their bodies as they stare into the the cold blue eyes of Composure. Composure turned down his bloodlust and walked away from the still shocked two. “Let’s save our energy for Koro-sensei, not us,” he waved goodbye to his partners.

“Tch ... I hate to admit, but he’s right,” said Sadism as he put his tools away and started walking away.

Hatred then retracted her tentacles. She thought back to Composure’s words and glare. She blushed a little at the thought of his eyes. ‘Those eyes ... are so ... intense. I love the way he looks at his targets.’ She then shook her blush off. ‘No! Stop! Aguri comes first! I can’t let him take me away from my goal. I need to kill HIM. I don’t need Nagisa or Composure. I’m only using those two to help me kill that murderer. I don’t need them in my life nor do they in Kayano’s.’

With that in mind, Hatred walks away to rest still a bit flustered with her unexpected new crush with Composure. On the other spectrum of the relationship, Composure still had a small blush across his face that went unnoticed by Hatred and Sadism as he thought about how pretty Hatred looked in her dress and her hair down. ‘Despite her behavior, she looks rather pretty in that dress. I still don't know why she's doing this. I just hope I'm doing the right thing and help promote her bloodlust.’ They all rested until it was time to commence the assassination plot on the infamous Koro-Sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! We got a longer chapter! As you can guess already, I’m a huge Nagikae shipper. In the end, I just made Nagisa’s and Kayano’s counterparts fall in love with each other. Anyways, we get a more moments with the murderous trio: Composure, Sadism, and Hatred. We also get an explanation the ‘science’ behind the stone and who made it as well. I hate Yanagisawa. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read my story. Be safe and thanks! Pudding good.


	4. Someone needs a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group 2 try to find more personalities at the beach. They then encounter a certain sad boy and peppy girl. There’s some mental conflict within the boy and so the group tries to cheer him up. The question is ... HOW are they going to do it?

Along the beach, another group was walking around in search of their friends’ doppelgängers. This group consisted of Hinano, Hayami, Chiba, Kimura, Fuwa, and with Mr. Karasuma trailing behind them.

“I don’t see anybody nearby,” complained Kimura.

“Yeah, we’re practically the only ones on the beach,” said Hinano, still looking around the beach.

“We did need to be the only ones here to assassinate Koro-sensei,” Chiba added.

“That damn octopus forgot his disguise so we also had no choice,” Mr. Karasuma said in an annoyed tone. 

“Maturity did say that Insecurity liked the ocean just like Nagisa did so he has to be around,” Fuwa deducted with her impressive detective skills.

“Let’s just keep looking,” Hayami finished.

* * *

Somewhere on the beach, there were two small figures sitting on the shore. One had blue hair with one low pigtail and was hugging their legs together while sitting. They were wearing a zipped up blue hoodie that had the letter ‘Ins’ on it. The other had green pigtails that seemed to be trying to cheer up the other and was wearing a pink dress with the letter ‘Ch’ on it. These two were Nagisa's insecurity and Kayano's cheerfulness.

“Hey it’s okay Insy. We all know your boy and your tougher than anyone I know,” Cheerfulness said to the sad boy.

“I don’t know Cheery ... I don’t think I’ll be considered a boy by other people. I have a feminine body, I don’t have real talent, I’m weak,” Insecurity muttered sadly.

Those words broke Cheery’s heart. “Don’t think like that. You are a boy no matter what anybody says. Everybody loves you and you do have talent,” she said enthusiastically.

“Really ... well what girl would love me. I’m just pathetic. Mom was right ...” Insy said in a more depressed tone.

“That’s not true,” Cheery yelled bring the attention of the boy. “I-I-I ... lo-,” Cheery attempted to say until she was interrupted. Her face was blushing profusely.

“There you are!” yelled Hinano in her usually cheery tone.

“You guys were here the whole time,” Kimura said surprised.

“Oh hey guys, fancy meeting you guys here,” Cheery said in a cheery tone that even rivaled Hinano’s.

“Oh hi there,” Insy replied in a sad and soft tone. His eyes looked a bit red.

“We were looking for you two and the others so we can bring back Nagisa and others,” Mr. Karasuma explained to the two.

“Oh ... sorry if we caused any trouble. I really am worthless,” Insy sniffles at the group. The group then shocked to see a version of Nagisa so down and vulnerable. They never knew that Nagisa had his side of him.

“It’s not your fault,” Hinano added trying to make the poor boy feel better.

“You guys were probably just confused after the incident occurred,” Fuwa deducted.

“So don’t blame yourself for this mess, you were just in the middle of it,” Hayami said in a bit more concerned tone.

“But I do deserve the blame. Nagisa picked up the stone which caused all the mess and that makes me a screw-up,” Insy yelled with tears starting to form in his eyes. Everyone was taken back at the outburst.

“Nagisa ... I mean Insecurity-kun,” Mr. Karasuma stepped in, “You are a student of class 3-E. All of you are talented and gifted in your own ways. You helped your friends and so they’ll be here with you. We do all care about you and without you, we would all stilll be in danger from Takaoka. For that, I'm am grateful. Don’t think too little of yourself. I would say that I’m proud to be your teacher,” Mr. Karasuma said firmly but in a caring way. Insy then looked shocked and looked at the people around him.

They were smiling and nodded at him. He then felt someone embracing him and saw it was Cheery. He was blushing really hard, but was happy to feel a loving, tender hug for the first time in a while. "Ch-cheery?!?," the blunette questioned the girl hugging him and was met by caring amber eyes. "We do care you Insy. We all know it was accident, so don't worry yourself too much okay," Cheery reassured the boy and hugged the boy tighter. He slowly returned the hug. The other students started to hug the pair and stayed like that for awhile. It was a really great moment for them. Unfortunately all fun things have to come to an end, the group then released the hug. Both Insy and Cheery were still hugging in the moment. They realized they were still hugging when they heard giggling. They quickly looked at each other and turned the other way. They released the hug and turned towards the now smirking group of students.

Mr. Karasuma being the only mature person at the moment had to break the tension. “Okay you two, have you seen any other personalities?”

Both Insy and Cheery looked at each other and back to the group. “Well, we were with Mischief earlier, but he left a little before you guys arrived,” Cheery said.

“Do you have any idea where he went,” Mr. Karasuma asked the two.

“Well, I don’t know if this will help or not, but he did mention something about messing with the lifeguard,” Insy said worriedly.

“No, that was good information. Thank you Insecurity,” Mr. Karasuma praises the boy which caused him to smile in the process. The people around him started to smile when they saw the insecure boy smile once more.

“Should we be worried about Karma or the lifeguard,” Chiba said nervously as he glanced at the group.

“I think the lifeguard really,” Hayami said nonchalantly. The group started to walk towards the lifeguard stand.

“You two should come with us,” Hinano smiled back cheerily at the two.

“Okay sure,” Cheery said the same amount of cheerfulness. She then looked back at Insy.

“Let’s go Insy,” Cheery said to him as she held out her hand in front of him with a slight blush on her face.

“Uhh ... sure. If you say so,” Insy said and smiled with a blush across his face as well. He then grabbed her hand and walked together while trailing the group in front of them. Their classmates were just secretly smirking at the two.

Once they got to they reached the life guard stand, they noticed the lifeguard wasn’t present. They all seemed confused, but they all looked closer near the stand was a familiar redhead drinking strawberry milk. It was one of Karma’s lookalike.

“Mischief-kun,” exclaimed both Insy and Cheery as they ran over to the boy. The boy was wearing black jacket with short sleeves. The letter ‘M’ was embroidered on the left chest.

“Oh hey there lovebirds,” he commented which caused both Insy and Cheery to blush hard again. “It’s not like that,” they both yelled at the redhead. He then grinned mischievously.

Following behind them was the group of students and Mr. Karasuma. “So you’re Karma’s mischief,” Mr. Karasuma asked the boy.

“Yup, that’s me teach,” Mischief replied as he sipped more of his strawberry milk.

“So what were you doing,” Fuwa asked the redhead as she was going full detective mode.

“Well I decided to give these two lovebirds some alone time,” he then pointed to Insy and Cheery to whom they blushed when they remembered their time together, “then I saw the lifeguard sleeping. Then I thought in my head ‘They’re not a good lifeguard if they’re sleeping on the job’ so I decided to mess with them. I got a marker and drew so doodles on their face.” Everyone deadpanned at the thought of the poor lifeguard. “Although I’m not as good as Sugaya, I would say I did a pretty good job.” He grinned similarly to that of Koro-Sensei’s as he showed a photo of his masterpiece on the sleeping canvas.

“Well, let's just bring you three back to the hotel room,” Mr. Karasuma said in a disappointing tone.

“Sure why not, I have nothing else to do … yet,” he said mischievously as his friends and teacher deadpanned. They were worried about the near future that included Mischief.

With that, the group and the three personalities head back to the hotel in preparation to bring their friends back. In the background, a familiar redhead appears behind a building.

“Tsk, if those fools really think they can prevent me from killing that damn octopus, then they can just stop. This time I will truly kill my teacher. The bad thing is that Mr. Mouse and Ms. Tentacles are really getting on my nerves.” Sadism said as he glared at the group heading back to the hotel. “I’ll be the one to kill him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you’re doing well! This chapter we delve more into Nagisa’s past ... sort of. We just see how his mother has affected him to the point of making Insecurity one of his main personalities. We almost got a confession. I just realized that I usually write Karma’s personalities as a third wheeler. Sorry! I’ll try to include him more in the next. In conclusion, hugs are always the answer, Insy and Inny are precious, and strawberry milk actually tastes really good. Have a nice day and stay safe!


	5. Operation: Sweet but Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Group Four’s turn to find a personality trio. Unlucky to the students, Koro-Sensei is with them. As they search, three murderous eyes watch the group and their giant yellow octopus they all call teacher.

Despite Koro-Sensei’s speed, Group Four had been looking for any personality trio. Anyone from their class would have guessed that with Koro-Sensei’s speed they would have found them by now. To the group of students’ disappointment, Koro-Sensei was still fatigued from everyone’s earlier attempts to assassinate him and that he was really worried about his three students who were still unconscious back at the hotel. Around the same time like Group Three, Koro-Sensei was informed by the other groups that the only ones missing are Kindness, Depression, Protectiveness, Composure, Hatred, and Sadism.

“Man where are they?!?” Muramatsu complained with the others as they walked around the forest where the class had placed dummies of Chiba and Hayami during their class assassination attempt a few days ago.

“Yeah, isn’t the octopus made for this type of stuff, especially when it involves us,” Terasaka said in an annoyed tone. He and the rest of the students in the group glared menacingly at the giant yellow octopus near them.

“Well ... uh ... I just want to make sure that they target none of you five, not that any of those children would dare harm another classmate,” Koro-Sensei had explained to the group.

“Aren’t you forgetting something teach,” Hazama said nonchalantly as she looked at the yellow octopus before her. “Three that are missing are Composure, Sadism, and Hatred and they are all apparently after you based on Maturity’s explanation of the three. So that means that you being here is putting us five in more danger then,” she finished calmly as the teacher before her was now shaking nervously.

“Well ... at least you students wouldn’t be harmed physically ... right,” Koro-Sensei asked nervously.

“Honestly, all three of them seem to be out for you, and, while Sadism might not hurt us physically, I’m pretty sure he’ll find a find to still hurt us.” At that moment, Terasaka, Yoshida, and Koro-Sensei remembered the moment when Karma had just defeated Grip, the close-combat assassin, and had strapped wasabi up the assassin’s nose. They shivered at the frightening memory. Koro-Sensei was the first to come to his senses.

“Nonetheless, they’re still your classmates and my students. They’re still obliged to assassinate as the rest of you,” Koro-Sensei explained proudly.

“You do realize how dire the situation right,” Yoshida said as the others sweat dropped.

“Ehh?!? Never mind, let’s just continue walking,” Koro-Sensei suggested as the others followed suit.

After a while of walking, Okajima and Koro-Sensei spot something in the distance.

“Hey what’s that over there,” Okajima pointed in a direction where there was a clearing and had something in the middle of it. Koro-Sensei and the others looked in the direction he was pointing. At that moment, Koro-Sensei extended his eyes so he has a better look at the clearing. He suddenly got really flustered and had sped his way to the clearing. From the point where the rest of the students were standing, Koro-Sensei was wearing a beetle helmet similar to the one he wore before their trip to Okinawa and was now the color pink. There in the clearing were loads of dirty magazines, books, and pudding and other sweets. Koro-Sensei was now in vacation-mode.

“This ... is .... wunderfool,” the teacher exclaimed as he was rapidly stuffing his mouth with pudding.

Okajima had known that expression and realized all hope was lost.

“I don’t think Koro-Sensei is going to be much help now,” Okajima told the others nervously.

“We should still keep searching even without him,” Yoshida had suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

While walking they spot a blue blur in the distance. All of them started to wonder if that could the same blunette they all know and consider both a classmate and friend.

“Was that one of a Nagisa’s personalities,” asked Muramatsu nervously.

“If it is ... it could either be Kindness or Composure,” Hazama creepily suggested. The other flinched at her creepy tone, mostly Okajima since he’s not used to Hazama’s dark nature like the others in Terasaka’s gang.

“Either way, I still think we could take him out if it is Composure. It’s still Nagisa,” Terasaka said bluntly surprising the others for his straightforwardness.

“Let’s just hope we can,” Muramatsu said in a much more nervous tone, “we literally just escaped death a day ago.” Hazama gave them a slight nod.

“Let’s just hope it’s Kindness,” Okajima strongly suggest but deep down he was as afraid as the rest. “I think I’m going to check on Koro-Sensei,” he suggested.

“Quit making excuses and go,” Terasaka said as he grabbed Okajima, “the faster we bring all of them together the faster Nagisa and the others will come back.” The others were surprised that Terasaka actually had a soft side. Ever since the incident on the helipad, Terasaka’s and Nagisa’s relationship got better and they became better classmates and friends, as all the other people who were sick with food poisoning.

As they got closer where the blunette was, they finally spot there supposed friend’s personality. The blunette had noticed their foot steps and looked back. He was wearing a black dress shirt and dark pants. As he looked and recognized the people before him, he smiled at his ‘friends’.

“Oh hi there, I’m Kindness,” said the personification, “or you could call me Kind for short. Nice to meet you!” He then smiled at them very brightly.

The others remembered that Kindness were one of the personalities still missing. They were relieved they finally realized it was Kindness.

“Hey Kind-kun, do you know where are the others,” Okajima said with a more relaxed tone.

“Let me think ...hmmm... I did see one of them over there,” ‘Kind’ said as he then pointed in another direction.

“Great, let’s just get this over with,” Muramatsu said as he put his hands behind his head.

“Shouldn’t we tell the octopus,” Hazama suggested.

“Why should we,” Terasaka retorted angrily, “he’s too busy and too distracted right now. He’s completely useless.”

“I guess you do have a point,” Yoshida replied as they all started walking. As they got closer where ‘Kind’ had pointed, a redhead appeared in front of them with one of the sadistic grins they have ever seen. It was Sadism.

“Hey Pigface and Pigface’s gang,” Sadism said in a teasing tone causing Terasaka to get irritated.

“Why you,” Terasaka said gritting his teeth.

“Relax, we found him and that’s good right,” Yoshida stopped Terasaka before things get nasty. Terasaka then threw his gaze back at Sadism.

“Well, Care to introduce yourself!” Terasaka said in an annoyed tone.

“Heh ... I guess but it won’t really matter for too long,” he had said with a wide grin. “You should look behind you.” They all pondered why they should all look around as it was only ‘Kind’ who was behind them.

When they all looked back they realized the kind personification disappeared. Terasaka and the others were started to get irritated as it took them so long to find one personality, but they were also worried about ‘Kind’.

“What did you do-“ Terasaka said as he and the others turned around to face Sadism and their kind companion who was also wearing a similar grin of their tentacled teacher. The ‘Kind’ they knew was now wearing a dark blue vest with the letter ‘C’ embroidered on the left chest. “Wha-,” Terasaka was about to scream until he was interrupted by a clap that caused him and his group to be stunned and temporarily paralyzed. Sadism got closer to the group and knocked all of them out with Terasaka being the last one standing. Sadism and Composure then walked to their strong classmate. When they got to him, Sadism was still smiling with Composure’s expression was no longer had the bright and kind expression but was replaced by a more emotionless gaze.

“I’m Sadism and this ‘kind’ fellow is Composure,” Sadism said creepily as he also introduced Composure in the process.

“Sorry Terasaka-kun, but it’s all part of our plan to kill Koro-Sensei,” Composure told the boy who was still struggling to stay conscious.

“You ... jer-,” Terasaka was then interrupted by Sadism who had put wasabi and mustard up his nose. “Ahhh,” he screamed as Sadism squeezed the tube of wasabi.

“Okay that’s enough,” the composed personality told the sadist.

“Awww, you’re no fun,” complained Sadism as he pulled out the tube of wasabi and mustard. “Kind-kun would have let me continued,” he replied as he knocked out Terasaka on the back of the neck. “Can you go back playing Kind-kun huh Com-kun~,” Sadism said teasingly.

“I only did it for the mission and stop calling me that,” Com had retorted.

“It’s either that or I dress you up in girl clothes,” Sadism replied with a more sadistic tone which caused Com to shiver a bit at the thought.

“Fine,” Com had said with a frustrated tone and glared at the redhead in front of him, “but that’s all!”

“Thanks Com-kun,” Sadism said ‘sweetly’.

“Tsk, let’s just decide who to take with us,” Com told the Sadism who was putting his wasabi supplies away.

“Hmm ... I already tortured Terasaka-kun huh ... got it,” Sadism said as he began to pick up Okajima. “Although I prefer to take Okuda as my hostage, I guess Okajima would suffice.” He sighed with disappointment.

Com raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Sadism now carrying an unconscious Okajima. “Why Okuda and Okajima?” he asked the sadist.

He then grinned in response and said, “I have my secrets … and I just have a feeling that Okuda would be a better hostage, but Okajima will do.” His smile then grew wider. “He also will endure the pain more.”

“Uhh ... okay then … just try not to kill him,” he gave a nervous look at Sadism but came back to his senses when he heard rustling. He immediately glanced at the source of the sound and prepared to attack. He readied his anti-sensei knife if the attacker was Koro-Sensei, but what came out of the bushes was Hatred. Composure then lowered his guard a bit as he still doesn’t trust Hatred or Sadism. “Hello.”

“Hey,” Hatred replied with a bit of hatred in her voice. She then saw Terasaka’s gang on the floor knocked out with Terasaka having wasabi up his nose. “I guess the plan is working,” he asked the composed blunette in which he nodded in response. She then gave a curious look at Sadism who was still carrying an unconscious Okajima. “What are we going to do with this pervert,” she asked very bluntly as she held a bit of hate for Okajima for always ogling over big breasts and that she was still a bit insecure with having small breast.

Composure noticed Hatred’s discomfort with the choice of their hostage and decided to say something. “I’m sorry but Sadism-kun chose the hostage,” he bowed with his response. “If it is any consolation, we could wake him up and you could knock him out yourself,” he said in a monotone voice. Hatred was surprised that Composure would think of her feelings and blushed temporarily. “Umm, it’s fine. There’s no need to waste anymore energy on the pervert than necessary,” she said seriously in which Composure nodded. “I understand.”

“Hey if you lovebirds are done talking then let’s get moving, “ Sadism shouted at the two.

“W-w-what are you talking about?!? It is not like that,” both the blushing composed and hating personifications yelled at the sadist who grinned in response. They all started walking towards their base of operations, somewhere in the hotel.

“So Hatred-chan and Sadism-kun, did they get the rest of them,” Com had asked his fellow personalities as they walked.

“Yes, Maturity-kun, Mr. Karasuma, and Isogai-kun gathered the rest of them except us of course,” Sadism said with pride. 

“Good.”

* * *

As they walked near the end of the forest towards the beach, the three of them spotted a familiar yellow octopus still enjoying his dirty magazines and pudding. At that moment, they recognized their teacher. Unknown to Koro-Sensei, all three were spewing bloodlust all for different reasons. Sadism wanted to kill his teacher because he still bore the hatred of his previous teacher who backstabbed him when he beat up an A-class bully. Hatred wanted to avenge her older sister’s, Aguri Yukimura, death and that she badly wanted to eat the pudding too, but she didn’t want to mention it to the other two. She glanced a bit at Composure who was glaring at their teacher. For a moment, she was admiring the intensity of his eyes that were focused on his target, who was Koro-Sensei. She only wished that he would look the same way at her. She immediately shook the thought and continued glared menacingly back at Koro-Sensei who was still oblivious to their intense stares. Finally, Composure just felt that he was finally good enough to do something once in his life and thought that killing Koro-Sensei was able to satisfy that feeling. Composure was first to break out of his trance and lowered his bloodlust.

“Let’s just go,” both his friends looked at him with disbelief, “we’ll get our chance later. Now isn’t the time yet.” He finished saying as his friends still gave off an unsatisfied sigh.

“Fine. We trust you” both of them said with a bit of disappointment in their voices.

The three walked off back to the hotel, still bearing their own specific bloodlust they hold for their teacher. To add on, the teacher just finished reading his dirty magazines and eating the pudding and sweets.

“I got to thank Okajima for leaving his dirty magazines here and Kayano and Hara for leaving some sweets all for me nurufufu,” he said but then realized his group of students were no where in sight.

“Wait ... Okajima was with me and Kayano and Hara are still back at the hotel ... wait where’s Terasaka and the others!” Immediately Koro-Sensei flew all around the forest looking for his beloved students, screaming their names at sonic speed. It was for a few moments until he managed to get to his students on the ground.

“Ahh Terasaka! Muramatsu! Yoshida! Hazama!,” he screamed and shook the students awake to make sure they’re still alive as he vowed to let none of his students die.

“Uhh ... hey teach,” said Yoshida groggily.

“Great timing,” Hazama said sarcastically.

“That’s for sure,” added Muramatsu said in a disappointed tone.

“Where have you been you damn octopus,” Terasaka yelled at the octopus who shrieked at Terasaka’s frustration.

“Ehh ... well ... I was ... busy,” Koro-Sensei replied with a pink tinge on his face.

“We know you were looking at dirty magazines when Okajima told us ...,” Terasaka stopped his argument when he realized something as his fellow classmates did as well. Koro-Sensei as well then realized the grave mistake he made.

“Wait where’s Okajima?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Any sad claps for Okajima ... no ... okay then! Honestly I don’t know why I made Okajima the hostage. Ehh I’ll figure it out. Anyways, how did you like the chapter? We get a closer look on the murder trio. It felt weird writing these characters all broody and cold. Besides that, what do you think will happen to Okajima while he’s being held hostage and what are the other students doing with the other personalities. Till then ... stay safe!


	6. We’re here. I’m here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Group 3’s turn to find a personality trio but they have no luck. They practically looked everywhere, but no luck. Meanwhile, a kind blunette and protective redhead listens to what Depression has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes in the beginning this time! Hi there, I just want to let you guys know that I made a substitution with one of the personalities, mostly Karma’s. I got a recommendation from fanfiction.net and I switched Cunningness with Protectiveness so Karma has one more good personality and that both Mischief and Cunning also seemed the same thing. Anyways, I edited the previous chapters (only chapter 2) so it seems that Cunningness never existed! I hope you enjoy this long chapter. In conclusion, I’m tired and they’re tired. Stay safe!

“Man where are these little brats,” complained one blond bitch.

This group was led by Professor Bitch, but really it felt like Isogai and Kataoka were actually leading. This group consisted of Isogai, Kataoka, Maehara, Okano, Mimura, and everyone's favorite bitchy teacher, Ms. Irina.

“Please Professor Bitch, we’ve been searching for only half an hour,” Isogai said gently to their now exhausted teacher.

“Yeah, we expected more stamina from a professional assassin like yourself Professor Bitch,” Okano added, which caused a tick mark on Professor Bitch.

“You little punk, little brats,” Prof. Bitch yelled at the group of students. The students then just returned a laugh.

The group was walking around the hotel, hoping they would see some of the red-blue-green haired trio’s personalities. They looked at the arcade, the garden, and even the bathroom with the very nice toilets. The next stop they were heading for was the store plaza near the hotel.

As they were walking, Isogai got a call from Sugino and Mr. Karasuma, informing him that they successfully gathered Sweet-Tooth, Innocence, Laziness, Insecurity, Cheerfulness, and Mischief. The only ones missing are Depression, Kindness, Protectiveness, Sadism, Composure, and Hatred. He then turned to his group.

“So the other groups found the other personalities huh, man why is it so hard for us to find them,” Maehara complained with his arms behind his head.

“Hey, chin up! At least we’re close to bringing Nagisa and the others back to normal,” Okano said.

“Yeah that’s true, but let’s hope we don’t run into Composure, Sadism, or Hatred,” Hiroto complained with a bit of fear in his voice.

The group then shivered the thought of the imaginary encounter. “Well, let’s just continue and hope we meet Kindness-kun on the way to the plaza,” Kataoka suggested with a worried expression. With that they continued walking.

Somewhere in the plaza:

“Hey it’s okay Dee-Dee-san,” said one person with blue pigtails as he said to another green haired girl with her hair down who was on the floor softly sobbing. “If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong then just talk to me and I’ll listen.”

Earlier, Kindness, Protectiveness, and Depression were just walking around the plaza. Depression was mostly quiet during their walk, but that was until they walked past a particular store that sold a weird brand of T-shirts. Dee-Dee then stopped and gaped at the storefront with tears slowly forming in her eyes. Both her protective and kind companion noticed her stop and turned their heads to face the girl to find her on the floor sobbing. Kind immediately had rushed to her side and hugged to comfort her. Pro knew he wasn’t really good at these types of stuff so he decided to trust Kind on this one. Kind looked back at Pro and nodded with a reassuring expression. “Thanks. I’ll be around if you too need anything and tell me if she gets any better,” Pro-kun had whispered to Kind-kun as the blunette continued to stay by Dee-dee-san’s side. Pro-kun then left the two, but still nearby in case something happens. They stayed in that position for five minutes until Dee-Dee calmed down and that’s what happened.

“If you don’t want me to know the reason why you cried then fine, but I want you to talk at least. Talking usually eases the nerves. I’ll be here listening,” Kind said the sad girl comfortingly so she knows that he is there for him.

Dee-Dee sniffled and took a deep breath. “Okay ... but promise you won’t tell anyone ...,” she then looked into his kind blue eyes pleadingly, “... please.” Kind then nodded in response. ‘I hope Pro-kun doesn’t mind not knowing any of this,’ Kind thought worriedly about Pro-kun being kept in the dark. He then regained his focus when Dee-Dee started her story.

“Okay ... it all started around last March. The moon just blew up and turned into a permanent crescent. Kayano’s real name is Akari Yukimura, the younger sister of your former teacher, Aguri Yukimura.” She then looked into Kind’s eyes only to find a shocked expression so she continued her story, “I was visiting my onee-chan workplace, but ... the building collapsed.” Kind’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, I was outside of the building at the time,” Kind then sighed in relief and returned his focus on Dee-Dee. “I was worried about my sister. I crawled through the rumble and I found a black tentacled figure looming over onee-chan’s ... corpse.” She then took a deep breath and resumed, “I was very horrified at the thought of my sister being dead and so I rushed over to her. The dark figure that was over her body flew away really quick and left a note near her body. I then assumed that the monster was the murderer of my sister’s death. I later found out that the monster was Koro-Sensei.” She looked backed at Kind. “I saw some tentacle cells near onee-chan’s body and decided to inject myself with it after I did some research on it like what Itona has,” Nagisa’s eyes widened and was about to say something but decided to ask later. Dee-Dee saw his discomfort and decided to explain to him. “Don’t worry, I don’t have tentacles in me right now,” she said reassuringly to make the boy feel a bit more relieved. “Koro-Sensei was the reason why I transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High. I then dyed my hair green and acted a whole new persona.” Dee-Dee started to hyperventilate which brought Kind’s attention even more. “I originally became your friend so I could just hide my bloodlust, I used the whole class as a cover. You all made me happier than I could ever be. I don’t deserve you all. I don’t deserve you or Nagisa-kun.” She then looked directly to Kind with tears in her eyes and screamed, “I’m sorry! Please forgive me,” It broke Kind’s heart to hear his friend break down. He remembered how Nagisa would then break down in his room after his mom was in a bad mood and forced him to cross-dress. He then realized he had to be there for her. He immediately hugged her tight causing the girl to yelp.

“I forgive you,” he whispered while looking down at the sad girl in his arms. Dee-Dee then looked back at Kind with tears still in her eyes. “W-what,” she asked in surprise. “I forgive you. I understand that you were just doing it to avenge Yukimura-Sensei and I forgive you. I just want you to know that I’m here for you and I want you to know that I...” he looked Dee-Dee in the eyes still star-struck as she anticipated his answer. “I ... deeply care about you.” In his mind, it wasn’t the right time to confess his feelings yet. He just needed to be there for her and he didn’t want to take advantage of her. On the other hand, Dee-Dee saw through his act and knew what she had to do as she felt the same way.

‘You’re so kind, Kind-kun~” she thought happily.

At that moment, she decided to kiss Kind on the lips. On the other end, Kind was shocked and was frozen, but slowly returned the kiss with a huge blush on both their faces. When Kind started to kiss back with his hands on her waist, Dee-Dee started to moan a little bit. The good thing was that there was no one around and that Pro-kun wasn’t there to tease them. They kissed for about a minute until they had to pull away to take a breath, much to the two’s disappointment. Kind then decided to use this moment to say something to her blushing companion. He put his forehead against hers saying, “I love you. I’ll always be there for you because ... I love you Dee-Dee-san, both YOU and Kayano. No matter what happens, I’ll be with you if you ever need a shoulder to either lean or cry on. Just know that I do deeply love and care for you. You and Kayano-san immediately made Nagisa’s life better when you became friends with him. With that, I thank And love you with all my heart” With saying that, he kissed her forehead leaving an extremely red Dee-Dee. “T-t-thank you Kind-kun … I-I love you too.” They then hugged each other. “So why did you start crying when you saw the store,” Kind questioned the now somewhat calm but blushing girl in his arms. “Well ... my sister used to ...” she paused at the thought that her sister isn’t able to wear her ugly shirts anymore, “-she used to wear the same t-shirt brand and it just reminded me of her that’s all.” She then cuddled closer to Kind. Kind then glanced at the shirts they were selling at the store only to find some weird and a bit ugly wide brand of t-shirts. “Ms. Yukimura did have a weird taste in t-shirts didn’t she,” Kind commented which caused Dee-Dee to giggle which was the first time she did ever since they all came to this world. She then stopped giggling and looked Kind into the eyes. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about our secret ... please Kind-kun,” she said pleadingly. “Of course I won’t. I would never do it without yours or Kayano’s permission.” Kind reassured the girl by stroking her hair. “So ... Dee-Dee-san...” Kind asked. “Yes Kind-kun,” Dee-Dee said curiously. “How do you want Nagisa to address Kayano from now on,” Kind asked her while scratching the back of his head. Dee-Dee then placed her finger on her chin, “Just call her Kaede for right now, but...,” she blushed then returned, “you could call her Akari if they are alone together.” Kind then smiled at her with his kindest glow. “Thank you, I’ll make sure Nagisa remembers that.” They both continued to be in each other’s arms until they heard a familiar voice.

“Well I heard enough,” the voice said from the corner. Both Kind and Dee-Dee jumped at the voice. They turn to see the source and find Pro.

“I got to say I’m a bit pissed that you even tricked me huh Dee-Dee-chan, but I’m also impressed by your acting skills,” he said trying to sound serious but sounded impressed at the same time. “Wait you’ve been here the whole time,” the two on the floor screamed at the redhead. “Yup,” he casually replied. “Besides that, I just want to tell you both something,” he leaned closer to the two. He then glared at Dee-Dee and Kind which caused both of them to tremble. He turned to Kind, “If you are able to forgive her for what she's done to all of us, I guess I could forgive her as well, and you could still hang out with her,” he said as Kind sighed. He then turned his head to Dee-Dee. “You! If you ever hurt Nagisa or Kind-kun or any of the others then I’ll make sure you’ll pay,” he said menacingly causing the girl to shrink into Kind’s arms. Pro’s face then softened, “Other than that, you two make the cutest couple don’t you think,” he said sticking his tongue out. Both of them started to blush but sighed when they realized they were safe… until….

“Well well well, look what we have here,” said one rough voice.

“Looks like we have a group of little junior high kids messing around at our spot right boss,” said one scratchy voice.

With that five high school delinquents started to approach the trio. The trio then looked at the group before them. Unlike his two classmates and friends, Pro was nervous as he was confident in his abilities to protect the two. He then glanced at the two behind him and gave him a look that was telling Kind-kin to protect Dee-Dee-chan and run if they can. Kind and Dee-dee started to prepare their escape as Pro started his brawl. He walked to one of the delinquents with a devilish smile.

“Hey there, little fella,” he said teasingly, but he was interrupted immediately when Pro had punched him in the face, knocking him out in the process.

“Hey there~,” Pro had replied back teasingly to the fallen delinquent. He then faced the other four delinquents. “Do you still want to fight,” he asked menacingly to the remaining conscious delinquents. As a result, they stepped back in fear. They realized that they decided to pick on the wrong group of kids.

One of the proceeds to pick up their buddy as they prepare to run away, “We’re not running away because we're afraid!” yelled one delinquent.

“We just forgot we have to uhh ... do homework,” said another, but he was immediately reprimanded.

“Idiot! Do you think he’s going to believe you are studying,” yelled the presumed leader of the group.

“Sorry boss,” said the one. With that, the group had scurried away and it was only the trio left. Pro then turned to his friends to see if they were alright. “You guys alright,” he asked worriedly. “Yeah we’re fine,” Kind has replied with a smile, still having Dee-Dee in his arms who was enjoying the moment. Pro saw how comfortable Dee-Dee was and thought of something. “So ...,” the two on the floor looked at him curiously, “when is the wedding,” they immediately were blushed and ran towards their protective but still mischievous redhead they call a friend. “Why would you even think that!” Pro then stuck out his tongue in response.

After a few moments, the trio had settled down. They were all exhausted, either from crying, trying to comfort a friend, or actually intimidating a group of delinquents to back off. Dee-Dee then looked at Pro who was sitting beside them on the floor with a strawberry milk carton in his hand that he got from who knows where. “Thank you Pro-kun,” she said gratefully. Pro had looked at her surprised, “I was originally trying to protect Kind, but since you were there and Kind also has a thing for you, that was also another reason to protect the two of you.” He had finished and took a sip of his strawberry milk. “I also wanted to make sure I get a niece and nephew,” he smirked, which caused the once sad girl to blush immediately. “It’s too early!” she yelled enough so Kind doesn’t hear it. Pro then smiled at the thought that she didn’t deny that she didn’t love his best friend. “But really ... take care of him ... he seems to feel down whenever he mentions his home or family,” he looked directly in Dee-Dee’s eyes. “You should talk to him about it,” he asked sincerely in which she just nodded in agreement. Pro then decided to continue to drink his strawberry milk.

Dee-Dee then turned to her blunette to her right only to find him dozing off. She was shocked to see him sleeping but smiled sympathetically. She then decided not to wake him up and ask him about his home a later time. She then placed her head on his shoulder and just cuddled closer to him. This interaction made her feel a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time since the death of her sister. At the moment, she had little tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them off because she has Kind, Nagisa, and the rest of her classmates to have fun with now. She looked back at Kind and gave a bittersweet smile.

‘He looks rather cute when he sleeps,’ she thought with a slight blush on her face. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. However, like Koro-Sensei said to them before, fun times have to end eventually.

In the distance the trio hear a group of tired voices, causing the blunette to wake up and Dee-Dee to get off his shoulder. They all perk up once they hear a familiar voice that belonged to a bitch they all knew and loved. It was Professor Bitch.

“These heels are literally killing me!” Prof. Bitch yelled as the whole store plaza could hear her. The trio just grinned happily to hear a familiar voice.

“Well it’s your fault for wearing them isn’t it, Prof. Bitch,” Kataoka had lectured her teacher.

“Yeah, you could have put slippers or any flats in that matter, but noooo ... you decided to wear high heels,” Maehara had teased his teacher.

“I didn’t know it would take this long to find those brats,” Prof. Bitch replied with a bitchy tone.

“Yeah, where are they,” Mimura questioned his group.

“Hey there!” Pro had yelled to the confused group who was searching for the source of the voice. Pro saw their confusion and just waved at them.

‘I guess they’re too tired to even sense where my voice is coming from,’ he thought curiously as he continued to wave at them. The group then saw his hand and immediately ran to them, but Prof. Bitch was still lagging behind.

“Where have you three been,” Kataoka had reprimanded. The three before her just started to shrink and they realized they were safe when they saw Isogai there with them as well. “It’s okay, we’re just glad you three are safe,” Isogai had gently calmed the three while holding back a furious but tired Kataoka.

“What have you three been doing,” Okano had asked curiously. The three then looked at each other and back at their friends. Kind and Pro then remembered their decision and promise to Dee-Dee to keep her reason why she was in E-class a secret until Kayano wanted to tell them all. Pro then decided to speak up.

“I was just trying to protect these two lovebirds from any type of danger,” Pro had teased innocently. His two friends behind him didn’t expect that answer and blushed. “Did anything happen between those two because,” Maehara said while suddenly smirking, “they seem a bit closer than usual.” The group then looked at the two in question while Pro just smiled that matched Koro-Sensei’s. Kind just tried to play it off as their just best friends, and Dee-Dee tried to use best of her acting ability to hide her feelings towards Kind and Nagisa.

“Oh, we’re just really close friends,” it kind of pained Kind to say that as well as Dee-Dee for hearing it. Both knew it wasn’t true so they just ignored the pain in their hearts. “Yup! We’re just really close friends,” she said casually to the seemingly disappointed group of friends in front of them.

“I see ...” Maehara said before he continued, “but are you sur-ouch!” He was then interrupted by a hit on the head provided by Okano. “Stop teasing them already,” she said to the boy who was clutching his now hurting head. The group then heard a massive panting sound that was coming in their direction. They all looked at the source to find a tired Prof. Bitch on the floor.

“You okay Prof. Bitch,” Mimura questioned the tired bitchy teacher.

“Does it look like it,” she had replied with an angry tone once she regained her breathing. She then looked at the shocked red-blue-green trio before her. “You three caused me a lot of trouble and for that you will be punished,” she said menacingly. Before she could do anything both Isogai and Maehara knocked her out with a hit on her head. “Don’t worry guys it wasn’t your fault for being here,” Isogai quickly apologized to the three while carrying an unconscious Prof. Bitch. The three just sweat dropped at the pathetic scene of their teacher being carried away by their class president.

“She’s just tired,” Okano eases the three.

“Oh, okay I guess,” Kind replied with a worried smile.

“So who are you three,” Kataoka asked the red-blue-green trio.

“Oh sorry,” Kind said and bowed and lifted himself as he stepped forward. “Hi there, my name is Kindness or Kind,” he motioned his hand to his fellow personalities. Pro then stepped forward, “Hey I’m Protectiveness or Pro for short.” Dee-Dee then stepped forward a bit nervously. “Hey ... I’m Dee-Dee or Depression if you will,” she said nervously hoping they wouldn’t question why she is so sad. She instead tried to act okay when Kind then put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the group, “Nice to meet you.”

“Man, we were lucky we found you three,” Mimura said gratefully to the three.

“What do you mean,” Pro asked the bowl-cut classmate.

“The other personalities were found and the only who were not found were you three and the other three remaining personalities,” Maehara replied. “The others being Composure, Sadism, and Hatred,” Isogai finishes off while still carrying Prof. Bitch. The three personalities before them winced as they too were a bit afraid of their fellow personalities as well.

“Well, aren’t you a lucky group. Sorry for causing any trouble for you all,” Kind responded as he bowed once more. “You need to stop bowing so much Kind-kun,” Dee-Dee told the boy. “I’m just showing my gratitude Dee-Dee-chan,” Kind retorted. The group of students just smiled at the interactions of the personalities. “We should start heading back with the others back at the hotel,” Isogai suggested as the others nodded. The group then followed the class president to the hotel.

As they were walking, Kind noticed Isogai struggling a bit. Kind then walked near Isogai. “Hey Isogai-kun, do you need help carrying Ms. Irina,” Kind has kindly asked the other boy. Isogai was a bit shocked when Kind had addressed Prof. Bitch with her real name.

‘I guess he is too kind to call her Professor Bitch huh,” he then looked back at the blunette before him. “Oh it’s okay Kind-kun. I got this,” Isogai said reassuringly as to hope that Kind understands he can handle carrying Prof. Bitch. “Oh, okay then. Good luck!” Kind replied as he returned to Dee-Dee’s and Pro’s side. Expectedly, Kind needed both Dee-Dee’s and Pro’s permission to head and talk to Isogai. Pro needed to know where Kind would be and Dee-Dee just wanted to stay close to Kind as he always gave a pleasant aroma that smelled like vanilla pudding. She also felt really safe around Kind. When Kind did return, both Pro and Dee-Dee were relieved to have the kind blunette back.

As they headed back to the hotel room, Hatred was nearby and saw everything that occurred. She was shocked at how Kind and Pro had forgiven Kayano for deceiving them. She then pondered the reason why she was doing all of this. ‘Why did Koro-Sensei kill nee-san? What’s his story? Would they all forgive me like Kind-kun and Pro-kun did when Dee-Dee-chan told Kayano’s backstory? Can I go back,’ she thought restlessly.

She then suddenly thought back to when Kind-kun and Dee-Dee-san were cuddling. “Do I love Nagisa?”

‘No! It’s too late! I-I just need to kill HIM. I don’t need Nagisa, the class, Koro-Sensei, or Composure...” her thoughts ended when she thought of Composure and his ... eyes. His intense eyes. She started to blush but quickly slapped both her cheeks. “Stop stop stop. Dang it! That fool won’t get the best of me!” She then looked back at the group heading back to the hotel. “I will kill HIM and no one will get in my way ... right?” She then stomped away in frustration as the composed blunette was still in her mind.   
  


“I hate how dense he is!”


	7. Little Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little interactions between the other personalities in the hotel room. The class only hopes things would get better as they wait for Group 4.

It was only 8:00 p.m. when the rest of the groups, except group 4, collected the personalities and reassembled back at the hotel room. The scene shown was quite mesmerizing and difficult to understand a bit. There were multiple versions of Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma in the room. As they waited for Koro-Sensei’s group, the rest of the class just stared at their friends’ copies in shock and curiosity.

There was Innocence (Inny) sitting near the lying Nagisa with Maturity (Matty) standing near the innocent personification. On the other side of the bed were Sweet-Tooth (Sweety) and Playfulness (Playful). Sweety was still eating some leftover pudding that Matty had offered her after he gave into her puppy eyes. Playful was just gently poking Nagisa’s cheek. ‘ _He’s so cute when he’s sleeping. His face is so soft too! I almost want to ki- … what am I thinking. Stop it Playful! Get a hold of yourself!_ ’ Playful thought restlessly. Matty was just eying the girl as she was blushing and steaming, but had turned his attention to Inny. Despite Matty’s previous reassurance, Inny had a worried look on his face as she stared at Nagisa’s pale and unmoving body. He then faced Matty, “Are you sure Nagisa going to be okay, Matty?” Matty looked back at Inny with a shocked expression but then relaxed. He had pet Inny’s head as he said, “Of course he will. As long as you’re here with him, then he’ll continue being strong. Isn’t that right Lazy-kun.” He had turned to Lazy who was laying down on an adjacent bed, playing Karma’s handheld game. “Huh, yeah. Be strong for him and he’ll be strong back … that type of stuff or whatever.” Lazy then continued playing his game as he yawned, ignoring Matty’s intense glare aimed at him. He relaxed his gaze when he heard Inny giggle. “Hey what’s so funny,” Matty asked his innocent look alike. “It’s just that Lazy-kun is funny that’s all,” he continued giggling. Matty smiled at the sight and had turned his gaze to the unconscious Nagisa. ‘ _Stay strong Nagisa … for us and for Kayano and Karma._ ’ He thought with concern and hope.

In the corner of his eye, he still saw Sweety eating a new cup of pudding that he doesn’t know came from. “Umm Sweety-chan, you should … slow down,” he said but had flinched when Sweety gave him a deathly glare. Matty then realized his mistake when coming in between Sweety and sweets, pudding especially. “U-uhh n-nevermind … just remember to drink a lot of water afterwards so you won’t get sick that’s all,” Matty said nervously to avoid Sweety’s glare. Sweety then softened her gaze and smiled sweetly. She had put away her pudding and grabbed a bottle of water from … somewhere … nobody really knows really. “It’s okay Matty-kun, you’re right. I’ve been eating a bit too much pudding. I know you were just concerned so thanks!” She again smiled sweetly which caused Matty to smile in relief that he avoided the wrath of Sweety.

Other groups of personalities were scattered throughout the big room. Seriousness was accompanying Okuda as she tried to take care of an unconscious Karma. Takebayashi, Yada, and Hara took a break from taking care of their unconscious friends for a while. “Is he and the others okay,” asked a concerned Seriousness (Seri). “Yeah, they’ll be fine,” Okuda replied as she finished treating and looking over the three. “Thank you Okuda-san,” Seri replied as he placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder which caused the girl to jump slightly at the boy’s kind gesture. “N-n-no problem Seri-kun,” Okuda stuttered as she tried to hide her slight blush. She shook it off as best as she could. “Let me just get more ice for these three,” she said to Seri as she exited the room.

On Kayano’s bed, there were Depression (Dee-Dee), Kindness (Kind), Cheerfulness (Cheery), and Insecurity (Insy). Each Nagisa-Kayano pair sat on opposite sides of the bed. Each positive personality was still trying to reassure the negative partner as they had blamed themselves that Kayano and the others were in this mess. “It’s my fault that we were in this mess,” both Insy and Dee-Dee muttered with regret. However, Cheery and Kind took initiative and tried to reassure and calm down their friend’s negative counterparts. “Insy,” Cheery had said with a gentle tone as she placed her hand on Insy’s back, “Nagisa-kun didn’t know that the stone would cause all of this, so stop blaming yourself.” On the other side of the bed, Kind was hugging Dee-Dee, “It’s alright Dee-Dee-chan … it’s not your fault. We were just dragged into this mess. Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do,” Kind soothed Dee-Dee as he whispered his gentle words near her ear as he hugged the girl tightly. At this point, both Insy and Dee-Dee calmed down. “Okay, if you say so …,” both relinquished their guilt as both Cheery and Kind gave them a huge smile. Insy and Dee-Dee then looked at each other’s teary faces and just smiled happily and chuckled. Cheery and Kind then gave each other a high-five for completing their goals.

On the sidelines, Mischievousness (Mischief) and Rio were unfortunately getting along. They caught sight of the personalities’ interaction at Kayano’s bed and had smiled mischievously at one another. “Well aren’t they cute hihihihi,” Rio whispered to Mischief. “Right and this is the perfect opportunity to tease those four endlessly. Right Nakamura-san,” replied Mischief as he faced Rio. “Yup, we have the perfect excuse and have plenty of evidence I got from our’s and the other group’s statements that each Nagisa-Kayano pair were rather close,” Rio explained to Karma’s mischievous counterpart.

They were about to start their teasing on the four until they were interrupted by a stern Protectiveness. “What are you two doing,” Protectiveness (Pro) asked sternly to the two devils. “A-ahh Pro-kun! What are you doing here,” asked a bit nervous Mischief. Pro then glared menacingly at the two, “I’m making sure that you two don’t try and ruin those four’s moment together because you know we’ll all go back to normal when the Koro-Sensei brings the others here.” Rio wasn’t used to this version of Karma who wasn’t into teasing Nagisa, but suddenly she thought of an idea and smiled mischievously at Pro. “You know us too well Pro-kun,” she said proudly. “But don’t you also want to tease them yourself huh Pro-kun~,” Rio had taunted the protective personality of Karma. Mischief realized what Rio was doing and so he joined in the taunting. “Yeah, don’t you want to join us. You’re still Karma inside so just join us … Pro-kun~.” Pro then had a shocked and guilty expression on his face as he realized down deep inside that he also wanted to tease the two pairs of lovebirds at Kayano’s bed. No matter how hard he tried to resist the urge, he couldn’t stop himself from walking to Kayano’s bed as both Mischief and Rio followed him. 

Unable to resist the natural urge, he grinned mischievously, not as mischievous as Mischief, at the group of four. The group there were just chatting until they were interrupted unexpectedly by Pro. “Well well well. Look at these two pairs of lovebirds,” he finally said, which resulted in Insy, Cheery, Kind, and Dee-Dee to blush. “W-w-what are you talking about Pro-kun. What’s got into you,” Cheery asked with a deep red blush across her face. Rio then popped behind Pro and joined the teasing. “Don’t play dumb, Cheery-chan. I have all the evidence we need to conclude that you and Insy-kun are into each other as Kind-kun and Dee-Dee-chan are also into each other. Your blush says it all so stop lying.” Rio had finished her teasing and the group of four before them were shocked as they couldn’t find a way to refute Rio’s statement. “Just kiss already!” Mischief shouted behind Rio with an incredible wide grin that resembled Koro-Sensei’s smile. In the background, you could hear shouts and praises from Maehara before he was knocked on the head by Okano.

From the class’s perspective, they were still amazed by the sight of seeing multiple copies of their friends. “It’s kind of weird, but they all still act like them,” Sugaya said in the crowd of his classmates.

“Yeah … let’s just hope that we can bring them back, right Ritsu,” Isogai said as he turned his head to Ritsu’s main body that Mr. Karasuma and the government had moved to Okinawa to help with the class assassination.

“Yes it’s still possible. As long as all the personalities of the three are all present then the fusion should still work based on the research I found earlier. Like all of you, I also want to bring back Nagisa and the others back. Those three didn’t care if I was an A.I. when they first met me and so I consider them and you all the greatest friends I could ever have,” Ritsu had finished saying in a statement which caused her surrounding fellow classmates to shed a little bit of tears. Hinano and Yada rushed to Ritsu’s main body and hugged it. “We do care about you. We all do,” Yada said as she continued hugging the A.I.. “Thank you Yada-chan and Kurahashi-chan.” The two then released the hug.

“Okay so what’s going to happen now,” Kimura asked as he scratched his head.

“We’re still waiting on the octopus and the others in his group in hopefully retrieving Composure, Sadism, and Hatred,” Mr. Karasuma told the class. The mention of the three personalities caused all the personalities in the room to stop what they’re doing and freeze as they contemplated what those three have possibly done ever since they got out.

“Koro-Sensei and the others might be in trouble, Mr. Karasuma,” Matty spoke up to the class and teachers.

“If his group is taking even this long, even with Koro-Sensei’s speed, to retrieve those three then something probably happened,” Seri had added to the discussion.

“H-hatred-chan and the others p-probably planned something out to kill Koro-Sensei,” Dee-Dee said softly.

“Should we go find them,” suggested Fuwa. They all nodded, but the door was then opened the moment they all started to head out. The door revealed a frustrated and tired Terasaka’s gang and a weirdly disappointed Koro-Sensei. To the class’s and personalities’ disappointment, there were no Sadism, Composure, or Hatred.

“What happened and why are you guys so late,” questioned a furious Mr. Karasuma.

“It’s not our fault that we failed the mission,” Terasaka said furiously. He then pointed to Koro-Sensei. “It was his fault that we got caught and lost Composure and Sadism.” Koro-Sensei started to fumble and shift around in his spot trying to avoid everyone’s bloodthirsty and disapproving glares. “And exactly did you get distracted sir,” Kataoka said sternly, causing the octopus teacher to worry and avoid her deathly glare. “I-I just got distracted by something I found in the forest we were searching in that’s all,” he carefully explained so he would make the class he was still a dignified teacher they respected. “And what was this ‘distraction’,” Okano questioned the teacher. “Porn magazines,” Yoshida answered. “And pudding,” Muramatsu added. All of Kayano’s personalities in the room jumped at the mention of pudding and glared Koro-Sensei for not sharing pudding with them. Koro-Sensei tried not to notice their intense glares and tried to ignore them for his own benefit. “Ehhh … I will not lie, class … I’m sorry for neglecting your mission,” he said with regret as he slightly bowed his head. Everyone then pitied their teacher and decided to forgive him. “It’s alright sir. Those three just took advantage of your weaknesses. Composure probably devised the plan as he did write most of your weaknesses,” Isogai suggested as he reassured his teacher. Nagisa’s personalities then nodded in agreement with Isogai’s statement.

Isogai turned his head to face Terasaka and his group. He then noticed one of them was missing. “Hey where’s Okajima-kun?” he asked them but they only gave him sad looks of regret.

“What happened to Okajima-kun guys,” Maehara asked as he finally recovered from the knock-out from Okano.

“We … don’t know,” Yoshida answered still with a long face.

“What happened,” questioned Kurahashi as she got closer to the group.

“Well it all started when we got separated from the octopus as he started going full vacation mode,” Terasaka said as he glared at Koro-Sensei.

“It was then we met with Kind-kun,” Muramatsu added. Everyone looked back at Kind as he was seated next to Dee-Dee who also looked surprised. Pro and Dee-Dee were about to defend Kind until Kind decided to speak up.

“Uhh … I was never in the forest. I was with Dee-Dee-chan and Pro-kun in the store plaza the whole time,” Kind told his classmates and other personalities.

“Now that I remember,” Hazama began as she rubbed her head, “it was actually Composure-kun who introduced himself as you, Kind-kun.” Kind then sighed in relief when his classmates trusted him once more. Dee-Dee then patted his back kindly.

“That bi-” Muramatsu started but started to feel Matty’s glare at him that screamed ‘language’ as he pointed to Inny who was listening attentively. “I meant that guy probably wanted us to lower our guards so we can immediately trust him,” he finished as Matty gave him an approving nod.

“He lead us into a trap when we asked him if he knows where any of the other personalities were. We were so stupid,” Terasaka grunted.

“YOU were stupid! I never let my guard down, but I never would have guessed Kind-kun would betray us,” Hazama snickered at him.

“Language you two,” both Matty and Koro-Sensei told the two who were bickering as they tried to cover Inny’s ears.

“Oh … sorry,” both Terasaka and Hazama apologized .

“So continue,” Kataoka suggested.

“Composure then led us to Sadism,” Yoshida said. All of Karma’s personalities flinched at their sadistic counterpart’s name.

“That guy,” Muramatsu said while looking at Matty with an approving smile, “told us to look behind us and we saw that Kind-kun or Composure was gone.”

“Wait … did he just disappear,” Chiba said surprised.

“Remember guys, he is Nagisa’s assassin side. He is even more stealthy and less noticeable than Nagisa himself and the rest of us,” Matty informed the class and the others around him.

“After that, we were kind of worried about Kind-kun,” Yoshida said which caused Kind to smile a bit.

“We were about to question Sadism about what he did with Kind-kun until HE appeared in front of us,” Terasaka said in a nervous tone.

“Do you mean,” Okano asked.

“Yeah … Composure appeared right in front of,” Terasaka finished.

“He acted totally different,” Muramatsu said nervously. Playful smiled a bit at Nagisa’s or rather Composure’s acting skills.

“Before we knew it, he had stun clapped us all at once,” Terasaka said in a serious tone.

“Who knew Nagisa was capable of doing that even after a few days of learning it,” Kimura said with a shaky voice. With a wary look, everyone glanced at Nagisa’s body still on the bed. Koro-Sensei recounted how talented the boy was in assassination during both incidents with Mr. Takaoka. He also reminisced of his old apprentice as he also grimaced at his betrayal.

“So … what happened next,” Hara asked worriedly as she clamped her hands together.

“Sadism then knocked all of us out, leaving me last,” Terasaka shaked at the memory. “He … also put wasabi up my nose.”

Mischief’s smile grew wider. “What couldn’t handle it,” he teased Terasaka as Terasaka looked like he was about to strangle the mischievous personification.

“Tsk … they introduced themselves as Sadism and Composure and then they knocked me out,” Terasaka finished with a grunt as he crossed his arms.

“We later woke up to Koro-Sensei’s noisy worries,” Hazama said which caused Koro-Sensei to look hurt.

“I was only worried about my dear students,” Koro-Sensei whined.

“Where were you during all of this sir,” Yada asked him.

“He probably finished reading his dirty magazines and pudding,” Rio teased her teacher.

“Ehhh! Nakamura-san,” he yelled at the grinning blond. “Anyways, Okajima-kun wasn’t there when I found them. I am unsure where they have taken him. Composure-kun probably took account of all my weaknesses, even blocking out theirs and Okajima’s scent.”

“Wow, he did think of everything,” Sugino said amazed.

“Although I disapprove of them taking one of their classmates as a hostage even if it is to assassinate me,” Koro-Sensei chided.

“Well I think they’re just planning to lure you in with Okajima sir,” Seri said.

“I wonder what they’re doing with Okajima-kun,” Mimura asked his classmates and teachers.

“They’re probably giving that little pervert a little lesson about respect,” Prof. Bitch bluntly told her students. Everyone except Inny sweat dropped at her statement.

“You should be the one taking lessons on respect, Irina-san,” Mr. Karasuma scolded his colleague.

“What do you mean?!? I’m full of respect!” Prof. Bitch retorted in which the rest of class except Inny again deadpanned. They then decided to ignore their bitchy teacher’s statement.

“Do you students know where Okuda-san is,” Koro-Sensei asked curiously as he glanced around the room that didn’t include the quiet-natured chemist.

“She told me that she was going to get ice for Nagisa and the others,” Seri answered his teacher as he started to get a bit nervous, “But that was some time ago.” All of Karma’s personalities perked up at the statement.

“And you decided to let her go by herself,” Pro screamed at his Seri. “What if something bad happened to her.” Everyone, except a few students and Nagisa’s and Kayano’s personalities, was surprised by Pro’s outburst and great concern for Okuda.

“Dang it,” Seri said as he kept in mind that Inny was still in the room. He was about to run out the room until he was blocked by Koro-Sensei. “Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Teach. I’m serious,” he said looking down while gritting his teeth.

“I understand your feelings, but we can’t risk one of you getting caught like Okuda-and Okajima-kun. Mr. Karasuma, Ms. Irina, and I will continue searching for them while you all protect the personalities. As your teacher, please listen, Seri-kun,” Koro-Sensei said sincerely hoping that Seri and Karma’s other personalities would heed his words.

“Tsk … fine! But you better find her,” Seri trusted Koro-Sensei and grunted away. Pro was still reluctant on trusting the octopus but decided to trust Mr. Karasuma. Mischief was thinking of sneaking out but was stopped by Matty. Surprisingly, Lazy even thought about joining Mischief in sneaking out to find Okuda, but decided to let his teachers do the work. All of the other personalities sighed in relief when Karma’s personalities decided to stand down and stay in the room.

“Okay gang, we’ll be hanging out now. Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san, make sure no one leaves. Matty-kun and Playful-san try to make sure that none of the personalities leave as well,” Mr. Karasuma said to the class as he and the others prepared to leave.

“Can’t I just stay here with the brats,” Prof. Bitch whined but was immediately shut down by Mr. Karasuma.

“No and act like an adult for once Irina-san,” Mr. Karasuma scolded his bitchy colleague. The two then left the room with Prof. Bitch groaning.

“Nurufufu, stay here and have fun class~,” Koro-Sensei said in his usual giddy and mischievous voice, which earned him a few glares. He then left the class and group of personalities all alone in the room. The class then sat in silence waiting for something to happen.

“So what now,” Maehara asked Isogai.

“Well, we just need to find a way to keep ourselves busy for the meantime I guess,” Isogai replied with an uneasy tone.

“Ooh ooh ooh,” Cheery, Playful, and Kurahashi all said while raising their hands.

“What do you have in mind, you three,” Kataoka asked the three.

“We could play a game,” the three said all cheerfully.

“That sounds good. What game should we play,” Isogai asked back at the three.

On instinct, both Rio and Mischief grinned mischievously. “Hey! What if we play Truth-or-Dare!” A million regrets would be made after three simple words.

**“Sure, why not.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Do you like this chapter? I’m trying to brainstorm on what’s going to happen in the next chapter. Most personalities still act like what they say they are, but sometimes they act like they normally do, such as Protectiveness being a bit mischievous. I also want to say that it takes place around the evening when the class tried to pair Mr. Karasuma and Prof. Bitch. Anyways, I just want to let you know that I’m grateful for you reading this story and I hope you continue reading it! In conclusion, next chapter will be interesting! Stay safe!


	8. Letting go of the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare! What fun and joy, right? Well not fun when a certain blond and redhead takes advantage of the situation.

The class started to form a circle around the room. A few students didn’t want to play as they were either too tired or thought it was lame. Some had no choice and were forced to play. The people who forced them were mostly Rio and Mischief while Isogai and Matty were just watching the chaos unfold, but eventually joined in as well. Pro and Lazy decided to sit out the game as they were still worried about Okuda or weren't really interested in the game at the moment. Rio got a bottle and set it in the middle. Mischief and her both had giddy expressions on their faces. They were glad that there were multiple Nagisa’s and Kayano’s so that they had better chances to tease them.

Everyone was a bit tense, but Cheerful and Kurahashi had lightened the mood. From there the game was on. Nakamura had first spun the bottle and it landed on Kanzaki, in which Nakamura sighed but was still determined to teased the class idol and the baseball lover.

“Yukiko, Truth or Dare~,” she asked the calm girl.

“Dare”

“Okay …” she then looked to Sugino, “I dare you to tell Sugino how great of an baseball player he is with a flirtatious voice,” she grinned at both the girl and the baseball player who was shaking nervously. Kanzaki froze for a second before she nodded slowly. She got up and went to Sugino who was sitting beside Inny. She then leaned into his ear and whispered very softly. She spoke quietly enough so only Sugino could hear. After she finished, Sugino’s face was a red mess and was steaming. She then got up and smiled at Nakamura who scoffed as she wanted to hear what she said to Sugino.

After that there were multiple truths said and dares done. Mimura’s face had to be drawn by Terasaka who was a lousy artist, Okano had to stand upside down for a minute, Fuwa was asked what was her least favorite manga, Sugino was asked what Kanzaki say to him but got too flustered to say so they moved on to the next one, Hazama was told to be peppy and supportive for five minutes, and Isogai was told to take off his shirt. There were also a few even more odd ones like Muramatsu was forced to eat cup of noodles, Sugaya was forced to draw something on Lazy’s sleeping face while not getting caught, Seri was to make a ‘funny’ joke, and Sweety was told not to eat any sweets unless given to her for the next half hour. Surprisingly even with their large possibility, Nagisa’s and Kayano’s personalities were not picked often.

As the game progressed, the circle got smaller because most had gotten tired from the craziness while some stayed for a bit. It mostly consisted of Nagisa’s and Kayano’s personalities which was considered perfect for both Mischief and Nakamura. With the others gone and the circle smaller, the two had a better chance of spinning on a blunette or a greenette. Nakamura had spun the bottle, hoping that it would land on the person she wanted the most. The bottle had circled a few times until it slowed and stopped on a certain greenette, Playful. When she realized it pointed at herself, she was shaking in fear of what was about to come next.

“Playful-Chan~,” the girl in question hesitatingly looked at the grinning blond, “Truth or Dare.”

Playful didn’t know what to do, as she was fighting herself in her mind whether to choose ‘Truth’ or ‘Dare’. Although she is usually all fun and games and can hide her feelings pretty well, she was against choosing either. She knew Nakamura was up to something and it concerned her and a certain blunette, Maturity. She had hid her affection for him and Nagisa for so long, but her mask slips off sometimes when it involves being really close or alone with Nagisa. If she were to choose ‘truth’, Nakamura would ask something embarrassing like my feelings for Nagisa. On the other hand, her choosing ‘dare’ would lead her to do something embarrassing with Nagisa’s personalities. She then made up her mind and shook off her imaginary blush.

“Umm … I choose ‘dare’,” she said softly while looking down.

“Mmm what did you say Playful-chan~,” Nakamura teased the girl once more.

“I said ‘dare’,” she said once more with an annoyed tone.

“I thought you would say that. Okay, I dare you to play ten minutes in heaven in the closet with … let’s see,” Nakamura then looked at Matty who was hoping he wouldn’t notice him, “Matty-kun!”

“W-What?!?” both Matty and Playful screamed in confusion with a blush across their faces.

“I dare you to play ten minutes of heaven in the closet with Matty-kun, Playful-chan,” Nakamura repeated her statement with a wider grin.

“W-why do I have to be part of the dare, Nakamura-san,” Matty complained as he was being led by Nakamura along with Playful to the closet.

“Because it makes it more interesting duh! Now you two go,” she shoved the two in the small closet, earning a tiny yelp from the two. “Have fun~,” she teased as she closed the door and locked it.

The two were in a weird position as there wasn’t much space to move. Even with their small stature, the two were forced to sit really close together due to the lack of closet space. They were practically touching each other and they knew they were. The idea of them being so close caused both of them to blush. Playful was still in daze as she couldn’t believe that she was this close to Matty and that she was able to smell the familiar scent of Nagisa. Even though they all act differently, all of the Nagisa’s had a vanilla-like scent that all the Kayano’s managed to notice. In their unnerving position, they just sat there for a few minutes. The awkward tension could be felt and they didn’t know how to start the conversation. Matty then decided to break the tension with a little small talk.

“Well, isn’t this awkward, huh,” Matty said to the nervous girl, hoping that she would continue the conversation rather than sit in awkward silence.

“R-right,” she tried to say as best as he could. They talked about stuff about school, pudding, and other stuff, but, throughout the whole thing, Playful was very shy in her answers. She wasn’t sure why she was acting this way. She was Playful, the Haruna Mase of Kayano. She was supposed to be good at hiding her feelings, but she doesn't have luck when it comes to love. As an actress, she should be able to hide those types of things. She looked back at the boy sitting right in front of her. Her relationship with Nagisa evolved from rather just a cover for her own immense bloodlust for Koro-Sensei to being a genuine best friend she treasures, nothing more nothing less.

‘ _Then why do I have these feelings_ ,’ she questioned herself in her mind as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion..

She continued her thought process through her relationship with Nagisa. Over the last semester and the time she spent with him, she grew interested in the boy and wanted to know more about him. She was afraid though that he, in turn, wanted to know more about her. The result would be that she would either continue her lies or reveal the truth about her whole identity. Everything she had worked for would go to waste if she ever attempted her initiation towards Nagisa. Despite her personal reasons for keeping her identity a secret, she knows deep in her heart that Nagisa is special to her and Kayano. Her only fear is that Nagisa will hate her for lying to him and end his friendship with her. The thought shattered her heart and little tears started to form.

‘I _don’t want our relationship to end. I don't want to separate from Nagisa. He’s my … best friend. **I love him**_ ,’ her last thought struck in her mind like lightning. ‘ _I’m in love with Nagisa. I’m in love with Nagisa Shiota. I love Nagisa and all his parts. Because he cares. He’s kind, he’s innocent, and he’s insecure and shy at time but I still love him. He can be a bit intense and composed at times, but I love him even more because of that. Lastly, he’s mature enough to handle me and my silliness_ ,’ she smiled softly at her last thought. ‘ _I just hope he feels the same_.’ A little sigh left her mouth as disappointment was apparent in her eyes. Matty has noticed it and was a bit shocked to see such emotion in the playful girl’s eyes that were usually full of joy.

“Are you alright, Playful-san,” he said caringly as he put his hand on her knee as reassurance. However, this little act of kindness had made the playful girl get flustered quite easily. “You look a bit down.”

“W-what do you mean, Matty-kun?!? I’m fine, really,” she tried to reassure the boy that was awfully close to her causing the girl to blush harder. She frantically waved her arms in front of her to hopefully prevent the boy from coming closer.

“Are you sure, you’re really red. Do you have a fever,” he then placed his hand on her forehead to feel a possible fever. “Hmm … it doesn’t seem like you have a fever, Playful-san.” Matty’s words didn’t reach her as she was spinning dizzily due to the boy’s comforting touch until she fainted in Matty’s arms. Matty was of course panicking for his friend, but stopped when he realized something about Playful he didn’t realize before.

‘ _Her expression is different from when she is awake and with the others. It’s like she’s always not being herself. But earlier, I felt like she was being her true self with me earlier_ ,’ he smiled at the thought of being able to see her genuine self. He only wished she wished to see more of the girl that he saw earlier. He wanted to know more about this version of her, the one that doesn’t hide behind a mask. He then looked back at the girl in his arms and smiled. Without considering the consequences, he decided to give her forehead a kiss. At that moment, the girl awoke to Matty kissing her forehead and being so close to her. Without hesitation, she pushed the boy away, but lost her balance and fell forward on him . The two were on the ground, their faces only a few inches away. Unfortunately for the two, the door to the closet was opened by Nakamura.

“Unfortunately, the time is up, you-,” there Nakamura saw the playful girl on top of the mature boy, “-Woah. Good work Playful-chan, taking the initiative I see~,” she finished with a snicker.

The two personalities had a blush on their faces as they faced each other and back to Nakamura and back to each other. They suddenly realized their position and how close their faces were. In a flash, both of them jumped straight up and ran out of the closet just to inform the grinning blond of how they ended up in the situation.

“I-it’s not w-what you think Nakamura-san. It was just that she just fainted and accidentally jumped towards me that’s all. It was just an accident, right Playful-san,” he tried to quickly reassure Nakamura before she starts to tease them more. He finishes his statement by turning to Playful.

“Y-yeah yeah. I-it was just an accident. He didn’t kiss me at all. It was a-” she froze when she realized what she had just admitted. Matty froze as well at the statement given. They tried to prepare themselves for the waves of teasing from Nakamura and the grinning redhead behind her.

“Ah, it was you Matty-chan~,” Mischief teased the mature, but child-like personification. “Good job~.” He then patted his back.

“I-I-I,” he hesitated for a bit as Playful was fearful but also curious on what his answer would be, “I did kiss her BUT it was on the forehead that’s all. I was just happy that I got to see a side of Playful I never got to see before that’s all,” he explained thoroughly as to hide his blush as best as he can. The three were shocked to see the boy admit he actually kissed her. The boy noticed their confusion and decided to alleviate their mental pain from processing it all. “I just guessed that I might as well admit that I kissed her and caused our awkward position right away than continue the teasing from the two of you. Now that we are done, me and Playful-san are just going to use the bathroom real quick, right Playful-san.” He then grabbed the girl’s wrist and stomped away towards the bathroom. Nakamura and Mischief were still in awe on how Matty dealt with the situation so … maturely. The two went back to reality as they recall what just occurred and then went back to the tiny circle of friends as they awaited to continue the game.

_Meanwhile in the bathroom:_

Matty and Playful just entered the bathroom. Playful was still processing what just happened as she was dragged to the bathroom by Matty. The bathroom was pretty big and so they have enough room to sit and walk, unlike the closet. Still having a blush on his face, Matty had locked the door behind them and faced the red, playful girl.

‘ _Wait why did I bring her with me in here! I’m so stupid_ ,” he grimaced in his thoughts. ‘I could have just asked her outside, and why the bathroom of all places. Uhh, Nakamura-san and Mischief-kun are going to tease us more now because of this right,’ he chided to himself. Playful was in a daze of bliss until Matty’s muttering snapped her out of it. She was then shocked that she wasn’t in the hotel room anymore but with the bathroom … with Matty.

‘ _Uhhh why am I doing here with Matty-kun! Why did he bring me here? More importantly, why did he kiss my forehead back in the closet_ ,’ she thought hysterically as to wonder the reason for Matty’s actions.

“Umm, M-matty-kun,” the boy then stopped his muttering and looked at the girl.

“Uh … y-yes Playful-san,” the boy stuttered a bit as he faced the girl who called.

“I want to ask you something,” she thought carefully of what was the one question out of the millions she had for the boy in front of her but had remembered the kiss given by the boy, “D-d-do you like m-me,” she finished with a blush across her face while looking down. Matty was certainly surprised by the question, but he vaguely knew his answer. He smiled at the girl and stood straight.

“No,” that single word had immediately shattered the girl’s heart like glass into a million pieces but decided to hold her tears until she heard his whole explanation, “-no I don’t like you.” He then stepped closer to the girl and hugged her, surprising her in the process. She had liked his warm embrace with the smell of vanilla to add to the euphoria. “Because I love the girl I saw earlier in the closet. The REAL you,” Playful’s eyes widened at the statement as she feared that she had to reveal her Kayano’s real identity. “I know that you put on a mask to hide your pain, we all do, but I was just happy to see that mask off your face while you’re with me. I love how relaxed and flustered you were earlier because I got to see a glimpse of the real you. The REAL Kayano. Even though we met not too long ago, I deeply enjoyed the time with you. You being there with Nagisa helps alleviate his insecurity and he appreciates that. After all this time, he and I just want to know more about the girl I saw earlier so I could learn to love her,” he finished with relief but the girl was shocked by his reasoning. He pulled her back from the hug and directly faced the girl. “I want to know the real you. Even if everything else you showed me was true, I want to learn more about you, the real you. That’s all I have to say to you and Kayano-san. So yes, I do love you.” He answered with a smile, causing the girl to blush harder. As a result of his mini-speech, Playful’s eyes started getting watery and she gave a genuine smile at the boy in front of her. A real smile that she vowed to let only Nagisa see.

‘ _He loves me. He doesn’t care if I was faking. He cares for me. He wants to know the REAL me. **I love him**._’ She smiled through her thoughts. The boy, however, still had the low self-esteem of Nagisa and was having his doubts that she would return her feelings. Playful noticed this and smirked at her next actions.

“I understand that I probably weirded you out by what I said and that you don’t love me b-ACK,” he said until he was interrupted when the girl jumped on him making them fall to the ground with Playful on top of Matty.

“You’re so dense Matty-kun,” she said with a smirk but went to a serious expression, “No more playing around. No more lies. No more masks.” She looked directly into the boy's eyes with determination. “I-I love you too,” she then kissed the boy before he said anything. The kiss was sweet and appropriate, but sadly cut too short. “I want to learn more about you too. Just let me tell you my story first,” she said to the boy still beneath her.

“O-okay, but can you get off me,” Matty whispered to the girl, but was declined with a shake of her head.

“Nope, I feel comfy, but I guess I could. I just want someone to hug while I tell you this, that’s all,” she then got off Matty and then cuddled closer to him on the floor. After a few moments of bliss, she decided it's time to tell the truth. The whole truth.

“Okay where do I start …” She then told him her backstory. The story of Akari Yukimura, world-star actress Haruna Mase, and younger sister of Aguri Yukimura, the original homeroom teacher of Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka. She told him how he saw Koro-Sensei’s figure over her sister’s corpse and how she came across the tentacle cells. She immediately reassured him that she and Kayano’s main body didn’t have tentacles right now, but Hatred instead possessed them. She continues the story and explains how she planned to kill Koro-Sensei with her tentacles by joining Class 3-E. To her displeasure, she also told Matty why Kayano became Nagisa’s friend in the first place. Matty recognized her disappointment in herself and decided to forgive the girl.

“It’s alright. Although that was your original intention, our friendship grew more than that, right,” he tried to reassure the girl by gripping the girl’s hand. Playful got red at Matty’s sudden act, and she just nodded silently. She then continued her story of how she adopted the alias, Kaede Kayano, and had dyed her brown hair to a green color to create a whole new persona. As she finished her explanation, she started to sniffle as tears slowly came down her face.

“I’m sorry Matty-kun. I’m sorry for using you as a cover and I deceived you and the whole class,” she clenched Matty’s sleeve as she leaned her head on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault that you were driven by vengeance. Just promise me that you’ll be true to yourself from now on, no masks. If you’re not comfortable showing your true self to the whole class, then at least show it to me please. Kaede Kayano is my best friend. Akari Yukimura is the person I want to learn more about and learn to love,” he finished his statement as she hugged the girl closely in his arms, hoping that she would agree with his proposition.

When she was done with crying, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him directly. She put on a smile, a genuine smile. “Hi, my name is Playfulness. The playful side of Akari Yukimura! What’s your name,” she asked with a smile. Matty was shocked by the question, but slightly grinned at the effort she was trying to make.

“Hello Playful-san, my name is Maturity, the mature side of Nagisa Shiota. I’m also the best friend of Kaede Kayano, you may know her,” he said sarcastically. Playful then giggled at the joke he was trying to make.

“Oh really! She and I are pretty close,” she replied happily. Playful then shifted in her spot and lowered her gaze to the floor. She slowly looked up to face Matty. “So … who do you think is prettier … Kaede or Akari,” she said shyly as she closed her eyes. Her eyes were closed so she couldn’t see Matty’s expression. It was only seconds until she felt a hand on her chin. Playful shivered at the touch and the slow breath on her face near her ear.

“Akari,” Matty answered in a deep voice. The way Matty said Kayano’s real name sent shivers down Playful’s spine. It was like it was already natural for him to say it. He proceeded to kiss the girl on the lips, causing Playful to open her eyes to see Matty. It was only moments later that they had to pull away to breathe.

“I … see,” Playful said in between breaths as she glanced at Matty who was also red.

“Either … way … they’re all beautiful,” Matty commented with a smirk across his face as well as an obvious blush. Although he felt that he should tell her about himself and his … family, he decided to tell her another time once the situation was over, because there was already enough crying. He then got up and offered his hand to Playful. “We should head out before the others get suspicious if they aren’t already.” The girl blushed at the boy’s gentleman gesture and smiled sweetly as she accepted his hand. 

They both got up and headed out to meet only complete chaos. In the room, Dee-Dee was sitting on Kind’s lap, Inny had a pocky-stick in his mouth with Sweety right beside him blushing, Insy was having his hair styled by Cheery, and Mischief and Nakamura were laughing on the floor. Matty and Playful walked towards the mischievous duo and saw that they had doodles on their faces. The two noticed the two personalities walking towards them and got up, still giggling.

“Ah! There you two lovebirds are! So why did you need to go to the bathroom together for such a long time~,” Nakamura asked the two who still had a blush across their faces. They didn’t notice that they were still holding hands until Nakamura looked at their hands. Quickly, they released their hands as if they never were touching.

“It’s alright! Terasaka probably shat himself when Hazama told a scary story to them a little after you guys went so thanks~,” Mischief has stuck his tongue out a bit with a grin. “So did anything happen between the two of you,” he asked with the same mischievous grin.

“Umm well,” both Matty and Playful lowered their gaze to the floor to hide their blush. They reminisce of their moments in the bathroom and closet, the hugs and comfort, the vanilla scent, the tackles, the … kisses. The memory only enhanced the redness of their blush. Mischief and Nakamura saw this and looked at each other proudly.

“Didn’t we do a good job with these two and the rest of them right Mischief-kun~,” Nakamura praises her and the mischievous personification.

“Yes yes indeed Rio-chan,” he continued the praise. The two devils started to get closer to the two personalities in front of them. The two personifications stepped back a little as they were afraid of what’s to come next.

“Now tell us all the details, Playful-chan~,” Nakamura asked the blushing red mess of a girl.

“Ahhh … well,” Playful started before she was interrupted by an announcement by the Ikeman they also call their class president.

**“Hey guys! They found Okuda-san.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Good chapter? Hopefully you liked it. The chapter develops more on the relationship between Maturity and Playfulness. In a sense, Playful can be quite flirty and Matty has a thought process of an adult so he can also be a bit flirty. Anyways, a tried to include a bit of everyone in the game and I think it turned out okay. See you later in the next chapter and until then ... stay safe!


	9. Talk and Strawberry Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just talk and strawberry milk.

The room was dark and quiet. Okuda could feel the cold chill throughout the room. Her mind still hazy, she slowly remembered that she was heading out of the room to get ice for Karma and the others until she blacked out … or knocked out. She opened her eyes to meet only darkness and was deeply horrified at the thought of being kidnapped. Shocked and frightened by the sudden pitch darkness, she tried to move but failed as she was being restricted by some type of rope tied around her body. Okuda was definitely worried, but she had a slight hope that someone would come to save her. In her mind, she thought of Koro-Sensei, Mr. Karasuma, or even Professor Bitch coming to her rescue. She had also imagined that a certain redhead would come to rescue and sweep her by her feet back to safety. She blushed at the thought, but her imaginary rescue was interrupted when she heard a door open. Her head turned to the sound and the light that trickled through the room. There she saw a redhead that she knew very well. Filled with hope and admiration, Okuda was about to call her rescuer.

“Kar-,” she stopped herself as she remembered the situation that Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano were in. “Umm … w-which K-karma are you,” she asked nervously as she tried to discern the redhead in front of her. It was still hard to differentiate the personalities, especially in the dark.

“Hmm, why does it matter, Okuda-chan~,” the Karma asked the nervous girl. He then passed the strapped girl and headed towards the window. With one pull, he drew the curtains to reveal the moonlight of the permanent crescent. The moonlight gave the girl a better depiction of the redhead. The boy before her wore a black dress shirt and black pants. On his shirt, the letters ‘Sa’ were embroidered. Okuda realized the Karma was Sadism and was deeply terrified.

“Aww what’s wrong Okuda-chan, disappointed? That makes me sad,” he faked a pout and turned it into a grin. “It’s okay though. As long as you’re here then I’m happy.”

“W-why did you bring me here,” she tried to confront the boy but she was only met with a charismatic expression.

“Why so scared? Are you afraid that I might HURT you,” he teased the girl as he stepped closer to the girl and lowered to the girl’s level. He reached into his back pocket. “I also got something for girls who ask too many questions,” he said creepily towards the now shivering Okuda.

“W-what is it,” she replied nervously as she eyed Sadism’ shame that was reaching his pocket. The atmosphere between the redhead and the spectacled girl was cold and heavy.

“Well it’s …,” he paused as he grabbed the thing, “strawberry milk! You looked thirsty awhile ago and I stepped out just to grab one. Here,” Sadism said in a cheerful way as he put the strawberry milk in front of her. In one act, the tension in the room softened and the intimidating confrontation was merely an act of kindness. Okuda was just shocked, but relieved it wasn’t anything dangerous. “I should probably untie you first …but1 just promise me you won’t run away.” Okuda nodded quickly and Sadism then untied the girl from the ropes around her body. With the ropes gone, she was able to grab the strawberry milk, still nervous on what Sadism is about to do to her.

“Uhh … t-thanks Sadism-kun,” she said softly as she sipped the strawberry milk.

“No probs. To let you know, I don’t intend on torturing or hurting you,” Okuda sighed in relief, “... physically at least.” He smirked causing the girl’s fear to return. “Anyways, I’m just using you as our little hostage until the octopus comes in and tries to rescue you, that’s all,” he explained. Okuda was confused on her purpose in their plot, but she had remembered her missing classmate. She looked back at the boy warily, in hopes of avoiding being hurt by asking a simple question.

“Uhh … w-what did you do to Okajima-kun,” she asked, trying not to show too much fear in her voice.

“Hmm … why so interested? You really shouldn’t hang around perverts Okuda-chan~. They could be a BAD influence for such an innocent soul like yourself,” Sadism sarcastically reprimanded the girl sitting in front of him.

“I was just w-worried about him, that's all. We all thought that you would do something bad to him since,” Sadism gave her a curious look as she was talking about her reason which she flinched a bit and lowered her voice, “since you’re Karma’s sadism.” She had whispered as she looked down to the floor. Sadism was a bit shocked at her actions and blushed a little at the girl’s shyness. He gave pity to the girl’s plea and decided he should at least tell her.

“Okay fine. The pervert was here earlier while you were unconscious. He got moved to another room,” Okuda sighed in relief as she knew her classmate was still possibly alive. “Com-kun decided that he had enough torture for one night and that his screams would be too loud and give away our location,” Sadism continued his explanation with a bit of a pout while Okuda widened her eyes at the thought.

In Okuda’s mind, she knew it was still Karma, just a little bit more sadistic than usual. ‘ _He’s still Karma. He won’t hurt me because he’s not that type of person. Just act comfortable with him and everything will be fine, Manami. Just be comfortable with him. That’s how I got close to him before all of this. He’s still Karma, I shouldn’t be afraid. I trust him and he trusts me. Just act normally like you usually do with Karma_.’ Okuda then closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Sadism just eyed her curiously. “So Sadism-kun, what’s your plan on killing Koro-Sensei,” she asked more confidently than before. Sadism’s eyes widened at the sudden confidence boost from Okuda and smiled at her improvement.

“More confident I see hmm~. Good for you Okuda-chan! You did way better than that pervert. Good job,” he praised the girl with a smile which was a bit of a shock to Okuda. “Since you’re not afraid to ask me, I guess the two won’t mind telling you our little plan,” he said as he grabbed a nearby chair to sit on.

“B-before you start, could you tell me your reason for teaming with Composure-kun and Hatred-chan? With the way you three formed a plan so fast, the whole class could have helped you three instead of doing it alone. It’s not like we won’t agree to the plan,” Okuda asked worriedly as she looked at the boy’s mercury eyes. “At least I would have gone with you and helped you no matter what,” she whispered but unfortunately Sadism had heard that little bit she whispered. Her answer, in turn, surprised him but was also shocked about Okuda’s concern and offered to be with and help him.

“I …,” Sadism didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t scared that’s for sure, and he was only afraid of a certain blunette. He realized that Okuda was just looking at him with determination in her eyes. He quickly composed himself into his usual self by smiling towards the girl once more. “You know, not a lot of people are willing to stick by me and handle my sadistic nature,” he got closer to the girl who got a bit red by his close proximity. “Are you really willing to stick by me,” he asked as he loomed over the girl. He didn’t know what he was saying and why was he saying it. He had never felt this way before and had wondered why Okuda was the one making him feel this way.

“I am,” she blurted out as she was now a red mess. “I don’t care if I get nervous or scared … as long as I’m with you then I know I will be safe.” Her face still red, she stood up to match up with the redhead. In Sadism’s head, he wasn’t expecting that answer and was completely dumbfounded. For once he didn’t have a comeback and was utterly speechless. The more he contemplated the words that Okuda said, the more a blush grew on his face which was a rare expression on Karma’s face. Okuda then realized what she said and started to panic. “Oh I-I’m s-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to say that,” she cowered while covering her blushing face.

“I-it’s okay. Thanks Okuda-san,” he stuttered a bit, “I’ll tell you my reason.” Both Okuda and him say back down to their chairs. “However,” Okuda was about to grab her milk carton and continue drinking it, but Sadism had snatched it from her. “Tsk tsk, for punishment for standing up against me like earlier, your drinking privileges have been revoked temporarily. For that reason, I’ll be having this back for now. Thank you.” He grinned at the girl who just realized what happened.

“W-what b-but I actually liked it,” she pouted a bit to the boy’s pleasure.

“Well that’s what you deserve my little witch~,” he said teasingly once again, not noticing the little nickname he gave to the girl.

“I’m a …,” Okuda was once again a blushing mess and had her hands on the sides of her face.

“It’s just that you help Karma with his … scientific research and little projects and that you’re really proficient in science so you're his little witch in crime,” he chuckled a bit at his statement. “Anyways, another reason why I brought you here so I could talk to someone. I was getting bored of being the third wheel of Com-kun and Hat-chan,” he said nonchalantly as he put his arms behind his head. Okuda then gave him a curious look.

“Umm … who’s Com-kun and Hat-chan, Sadism-kun,” She asked.

“Hm, they’re just Nagisa-kun’s composure and Kayano-chan’s hatred. I just shortened it, that’s all,” he replied while taking a sip of the strawberry milk in his hand. While sipping the milk, he noticed Okuda was in a state of distress. “What’s wrong Okuda-chan,” he asked the blushing girl.

“I … I … it’s just that … you just used the … same straw,” she stuttered through her answer. At that moment, Sadism just realized what she had implied and looked at the straw. Looking at the straw and back at Okuda, he realized what she meant.

‘ _It was an indirect kiss_!’ he thought as he looked at Okuda. ‘Hehe I could probably do something about this,’ he thought mischievously.

“You know … it doesn’t have to be indirect,” he smiled towards the girl causing her to break into hysterics.

“A-ah that’s okay! Maybe another time,” she shouted quickly, without giving her answer a second thought. Before she tried to correct herself, Sadism beat her to it.

“Next time huh,” his smile grew wider.

“Please forget … I said anything,” she lowered her head to hide her red face.

“Fine, I’ll drop it,” Okuda sighed in relief, “for now.”

“S-Sadism-kun!” She softly yelled at the redhead which stuck his tongue at the girl.

“Anyway, you wanted to know my reason for teaming up with the others and wanting to kill Koro-Sensei, right,” Sadism brought the conversation back to normal so the red Okuda could cool down.

“Yes please, I would like to know why it’s so important to exclude the rest of us.”

“You could say that my reason for joining them was because they’re really determined and the best chance I have for killing the octopus. Karma already tried doing it solo, and, let me tell you, it didn’t end well. Plus, bringing the whole class into the mix would complicate things. Having less people makes things easier and we are able to communicate better, especially how dumb Terasaka and the his stooges are,” he smirked. “My other reason is a bit … personal,” he explained and noticed Okuda’s eyes filled with curiosity. “If you want to know so badly, I could tell you,” Sadism sighed as he gave in to the girl's puppy eyes.

“No! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she tried to explain herself as she waved her arms in the air in front of her.

“It’s okay! Although I do prefer you would be less handsy, Okuda-chan,” he said as he pointed out that she was touching his chest with her hand. Upon her realization, she immediately retreated her hand back.

“I didn’t mean to … sorry for acting weird. But really … are you sure you want me to tell me your personal reason,” she asked once again.

“Sure, I trust you. Only Nagisa-kun knows about this,” he got comfortable in his chair as he reminisced Karma’s second year in Junior High, “As you know, Karma was an excellent student in terms of grades last year and is still today,” he snickered at the thought, “His previous teacher had said that he would always support Karma if he was in trouble and was in the right. However …,” his eyes were now full of bloodlust as he remembered the betrayal, “he broke his promise.” Okuda sensed the anger in his voice and started to get a bit worried.

“W-what happened?”

“What happened huh,” Sadism chuckled at the thought, “Well Karma had beaten up an A-class student,” Okuda’s eyes widened in shock but relaxed, knowing that Karma must have had a good reason for his actions, “that student was bullying a student from E-Class and so Karma beat him up. The teacher then immediately scolded Karma for ruining the bully’s future,” Sadism was now clutching his fists, “Yeah right, he just wanted to protect his own image. As a result, Karma got angry with the teacher and destroyed his office with a new disdain for all teachers. He later got suspended and sent to E-class the year after. And that’s where he met you and the rest of the class,” Sadism finished with a satisfied smile. “Karma wanted to kill the teacher for backstabbing him and so he and I felt that Koro-Sensei was the same,” he looked back at the girl, “well you know the rest,” the girl nodded in reply. “Although Koro-Sensei did save Karma, this is a final test for him as I still don’t trust the octopus,” he finished his explanation but saw a bit of confusion on Okuda’s face. “What?”

“W-what do you mean … he saved you,” she said fearfully. Sadism forgot Karma and Nagisa didn’t tell the others about Karma’s suicide attempt. As he glanced back at the worried girl, he was hesitant about telling her the truth, but decided it would help get it off Karma’s chest.

“Koro-Sensei just rescued Karma when he fell off a cliff, that’s all. That was the reason why Karma stopped his-,” he was interrupted when he felt Okuda jump and hug him.

“Why would you do that! I know you wanted to prove a point, but it doesn’t mean that you had to risk your life and jump off a cliff! What if Koro-Sensei didn’t come in time! You could have … died,” she had whispered the last part while continuing the embrace. On the other end of the embrace, Sadism was certainly surprised by the sudden hug, but relented and returned the hug. He then felt his shirt getting a bit wet, but realized Okuda was crying. Shocked, Sadism decided to just pat the weeping girl’s head. As he did, he caught a bit of lavender from the girl, which was normal for Okuda.

“There there. I already promised to Koro-Sensei that I wouldn’t do it again. Now chin up, Okuda-chan. You don’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours with tears, right? Hehe~,” he told the girl who noticed their position and backed away a bit.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I just wanted to help.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll not punish you this time since you had good intentions. You get a pass on this one, Okuda-chan~,” he smirked towards the girl. He then got up from his seat and dusted off the imaginary dust on the clothes. “Now then,” he looked down on the girl, “you wanted to know the plan is, right?”

* * *

**Meanwhile in another part of the hotel:**

Mr. Karasuma, Prof. Bitch, and Koro-Sensei were roaming the hotel with Koro-Sensei in disguise of course. Mr. Karasuma then stopped in his tracks with his colleagues following suit. He turned to Koro-Sensei in a stern manner. “Hey, I know you probably did this already, but can you do a quick search of the perimeter of the hotel? Some of my men are already searching inside the hotel as well,” he asked the octopus.

“Of course! Though … it may be easier than last time as I could possibly track Okuda-san’s scent better than Okajima-kun’s, nurufufu,” he said enthusiastically as he prepared to launch. “Now then, wish me luck! Ta ta!” he proclaimed as he flew around the hotel, leaving both Mr. Karasuma and Prof. Bitch in the dust.

“Uhh! Can he fly a bit more gentler next time! Geez,” Prof. Bitch complained while dusting off her clothes.

“Can we just go already, one headache is hard enough,” he said as he continued walking while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Hey! It’s not my fault, it was the octo-perv!” she shouted at the man who tried to ignore her complaints. “Do you really think we can find her,” she asked a bit more seriously.

“I can only hope. Those three are unpredictable,” he said as the two then continued their walk.

On the outside of the hotel, Koro-Sensei flew around the perimeter, trying to cover all points he might have missed. In the end, he had no luck finding any trace of Okuda. These were some of the moments where he wished Nagisa didn’t take such good notes on him. With enough time and research, those three were able to mask their natural scents and possibly even Okuda’s and Okajima’s. He kept flying and flying until he caught a familiar whiff. It was still a bit hazy. Koro-Sensei was still suspicious as the smell came out of nowhere and it smelled like what he was looking for. The scent was lavender which was the natural scent that Okuda gave off. He immediately dashed to the predicted location of the smell. As he flew, he had heard a harsh shriek from where he thought Okuda was located.

‘ _Okuda-san! I hope you’re okay!_ ’ he thought very worriedly for the spectacled chemist. He arrived at a hotel room and was about to open the door when he had heard footsteps. Koro-Sensei looked to the left of the hallway and saw Mr. Karasuma run but started to slow down when he saw the octopus teacher.

“You heard it too,” he told the yellow octopus. Prof. Bitch was still running and panting behind where Mr. Karasuma was before. She was heavily panting for air as she arrived with the other two teachers.

“Was …that ... Manami-chan,” she said in between breaths.

“I certainly hope not, Ms. Irina,” Koro-Sensei replied warily as he turned the knob of the door slowly. He was hoping to see both Okajima and Okuda perfectly healthy and fine. To his horror and the horror of the other two teachers, there they saw a body limping on a chair that was wrapped together with rope. The room was dark and they were unable to identify the person if it was male or female. Koro-Sensei had dashed to the person on the chair, but he was met with very low, incoherent mumbling.

“Let me turn on the lights,” Mr. Karasuma said to his colleagues. He went to the nearest light switch and turned it on. The light revealed a very traumatized, pale Okajima.

“Okajima-kun!!! What happened to you,” Koro-Sensei exclaimed as he quickly untied the ropes from the boy’s body.

“I will never watch or read porn again. I will respect all women. I will respect all women. I will never watch or read porn again. I will respect all women. I will-,” Okajima repeated in a horrified way until he was interrupted when Koro-Sensei frantically shook his shoulders.

“Snap out of it,” Koro-Sensei was horrified at what they did to his dear student and especially WHAT they did to him to act all afraid like that.

“Pfft. I don’t believe it for a second! A perv like you will always be a perv,” Prof. Bitch scorned Okajima. From hearing Prof. Bitch’s comment, he glanced at her and widened his eyes. He rushed to the floor and bowed to the woman several times.

“I do. I do. I will respect women from now on. Please don’t hurt me anymore, Sadism-kun!!!!,” he yelled while bowing. Everyone shivered at the thought of what Sadism exactly did to traumatize the poor boy to this extent.

“It’s okay, Okajima-kun, Sadism isn’t here anymore. He won’t harm you while I’m here. You’re safe and please act normal. Breathe … breathe,” Koro-Sensei eased the boy as he rubbed his shoulders with his tentacles. The message took awhile for it to sink in until Okajima realized where he was.

“Huh! Wha! Where am I! Ah … Koro-Sensei why are you here,” Okajima said normally as he seemingly went back to normal. Koro-Sensei sighed in relief that his student was somewhat normal.

“We should be asking you, Okajima-kun. What happened to you and where’s Sadism-kun and Okuda-san,” Mr. Karasuma questioned the now calm boy.

“Uhh well I don’t remember much actually,” Okajima replied as he tried to remember what happened. “All I remember was the torture Sadism did to me while I was held captive. I was in a loop for all I know. Although I did hear him talk to two other people that sounded like Nagisa and Kayano,” he explained.

“It must be Composure-kun and Hatred-san who he was talking to,” Prof. Bitch added to their train of thought.

“A little later, I remember ... Sadism talking in another room with somebody. They didn’t sound like either Nagisa or Kayano,” Okajima explained further as he grabbed his head to remember the events after that. “He said that they were part of his plan to kill you, sir,” he said as he directed his attention to Koro-Sensei. The tentacled teacher was quite fearful for Okuda’s life and surprised that Sadism and the others would bring Okuda into their plan.

“Let’s hope they haven’t done anything to her,” Koro-Sensei reassured his colleagues and student, “did you manage to catch where their plan would be.”

“I don’t remember much, but they gave a letter to give to you guys,” he said while reaching for his pocket which had a letter in his hand. He handed it to Mr. Karasuma. The letter read:

“ _Dear teach,_

_We got our little pretty hostage already! You could keep that little pervert. I’m tired of him anyways. The one I acquired is way better. The best part is I get to keep her yay! Anyways, she will be busy with us for a while. If you want to find her again, just remember the place of your most embarrassing moment! Hehe! Later,_

_With plenty of hate and bloodlust,_

_Sadism Akabane_

_ P.S.  _

_I hope you like the photo!_ ”

At the end of the letter, a photo was attached to the back. Koro-Sensei had grabbed the photo to inspect it. To his horror and embarrassment, it was a photo of Koro-Sensei from earlier reading dirty magazines while eating pudding. To hide his dark secret, he had quickly stashed the photo away. Both of his colleagues were curious, but probably guessed it was another dirty photo of him and gave up. 

“Well this is a bit worrisome. I think … I may know where they’re holding her,” Koro-Sensei said warily as to avoid the topic of the photo. 

“And where is this location,” Mr. Karasuma said while raising one eyebrow.

“Ah … well … it’s rather embarrassing,” he said while blushing and covering his face with his tentacles.

“Just tell us already you damn octoperv,” Prof. Bitch yelled at the octopus.

“It was the floating chapel where the class revealed my dirty secrets of being a porn addict,” he sulked one embarrassment.

“Geez was it that hard! We all know you’re a pervert,” she told the down octopus teacher.

“I’m still a dignified teacher!” he retorted loudly, but was quickly shut down by Mr. Karasuma.

“Okay, let’s head over there right now. Let me just call Isogai-kun to let them know the situation,” he said and walked away to the hallway.

“Hey Okajima-kun,” Prof. Bitch asked Okajima who turned his head to see her, “was it you who screamed earlier,” she asked curiously.

“Ah yeah that was me who screamed. Why?” Prof. Bitch just laughed and walked away. He was deeply confused about why she thought it was funny and turned to his last teacher. “Why did she ask me about my scream, Koro-Sensei,” he asked once again. Koro-Sensei flinched at the implication of why Prof. Bitch laughed. He then looked back down to his student who was giving him a bit of a look.

“Well … we were just wondering why you didn’t scream earlier so we could have gotten here faster that’s all,” he said as to avoid the fact that his student screamed like a girl. He had shifted his eyes in the other direction while whistling.

“I … don’t believe you,” Okajima replied bluntly as he eyed his teacher.

“Don’t bother reading too much in the past, my boy. We have to save your classmates now, so stop dilly-dallying! Hop to it,” he proclaimed while marching out of the room. Okajima was still confused about what happened and followed their teachers.

Unknown to their knowledge and perception, near the chair, there was an empty carton of strawberry milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karmanami Time! Hope you like this chapter! The plan is about to begin and Okajima is rescued ... yay? Anyways, Okuda learns more about Karma and they get closer that’s all. See you later in the next one and until then ... stay safe!


	10. Another Actor

It was a chilly, moonlit night on the beach of Okinawa. On the dock or another floating chapel, there stood two small figures. It was almost time to commence the assassination for their dear teacher and they were just doing last minute preparations. Composure was going over the notes on Nagisa’s notebook while Hatred was just standing as she waited for her moment. In such an awkward atmosphere, the two would probably make small talk, but they were too focused on their own problems to create such conversations. 

As Composure was working, Hatred had given the boy a curious glance. The more she looked at him working himself to the bone to make sure preparations were complete, the more she wondered why he was doing all of this. What was his reason for joining her and Sadism in creating an assassination plot against Koro-Sensei. In fact, this whole operation was mainly created by Composure himself as he did all the last-minute planning and preparation. On the other end, she and Sadism just did what he told them to do. Although she didn’t say it out loud, Hatred did appreciate the work Composure put in the project. She then remembered how the three came together to create the assassination plan.

_ Flashback to the start of the incident: _

_ Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma were just exposed to the stone’s energy and were split into their own five core personalities. Like little kids at a candy store, the personalities had dispersed from the scene of the crime. Others like Maturity, Seriousness, and Playfulness decided to stay near the class to explain the situation. Conversely, there were others who had gone to do their own business and others who were confused and just ran away. Unlike some, Hatred was arguing with her fellow Kayano’s about killing Koro-Sensei. _

_ “This is the perfect moment to kill him! There’s five of us and one of HIM. WE can KILL that MURDERER,” Hatred had told Kayano’s other personalities. “Don’t we all want to kill him for what he has done to Aguri? The PAIN he caused all us, right Dee-Dee-chan,” she intensely questioned her depressed lookalike. _

_ In contrast to her hot-headed behavior, Depression was a bit reluctant and unsure about the whole idea. “Don’t get me wrong, Hatred-chan, I was really hurt, but ... Koro-Sensei and the others like Nagisa made Kayano better. Shouldn’t we ask Koro-Sensei his story first,” she responded warily as she was faced with a furious expression on Hatred’s face. Cheerfulness saw her nervousness and tried to intervene before things got ugly. _

_ “Let’s all get along now. I know we’re all angry and resentful towards Koro-Sensei, but we should learn his part of the story we don’t know before we resort to killing him,” Cheery stated towards her hating companion. _

_ “Plus, I really don’t feel the tentacles in my body,” Playful added as she turned to Hatred, “I think you’re the only one with tentacles, Hatred-chan.” There was a frown on her face as she realized Hatred was the only one suffering from tentacles. As being Kayano’s playfulness, she would be able to keep up a happy going facade if she had possessed the tentacles. To her guess, the tentacles probably transferred from Kayano’s body to Hatred’s body when she appeared in the outer world as she had the most hate and bloodlust for Koro-Sensei. All of the Kayano’s personalities felt their neck if there were tentacles, but only Hatred had felt the sensation in her body. _

_ “Fine … I don’t need you! You’re all useless anyway! I’ll just do the plan myself! Goodbye,” she yelled towards them as she stomped away with overflowing bloodlust seeping through her body. The rest of the Kayano’s were distraught, but Sweety shook the strange sensation and tried to call Hatred. _

_ “Wait Hatred-chan,” she hollered over to the girl, “Do you want the pudding that was in Kayano’s pudding,” she then raised the pudding cup in the air. At that moment, Hatred stopped in her tracks and slowly looked back at the group who was now smirking. The hateful personification had stomped back to Sweety who was holding a caramel pudding cup, the favorite flavor of pudding of Kayano. As she was about to grab it from the girl’s hand, Sweety brought it closer to herself, avoiding Hatred’s hand grab attempt. “Nope. We have to talk first, and then pudding,” she told her look alike. In an instant, green tentacles sprouted in the air from behind Hatred’s neck and were directed towards Sweety. _

_ “Give. Me. The. Pudding. Now,” she intimidated the now cowering sweet-tooth girl as she placed her hand in front of her. _

_ “Y-yeah, O-of course,” the other girl had shakily handed the tentacled girl the pudding, in which she snatched very quickly. Hatred had a smug look on her face as she turned around and headed off somewhere else. The other Kayano’s were still standing there, still worried about Hatred. They only hoped that she would be okay. Sweety on the other hand was completely devastated. “T-that was my last p-pudding.” They tried to console her and reassured that there might be a store that sells pudding. _

_ From there, the rest of the Kayano’s dispersed with Nagisa’s and Karma’s personalities, with Playfulness staying behind with Maturity and Seriousness to tell the situation to the class. _

_ After Hatred had stormed off, she had stopped in her tracks as she contemplated what just happened. _

_ “Ahh what did I just do! I shouldn’t have left them behind,” she yelled as she clutched her long green hair. “No, I don’t need them. They chose their path and I chose mine. Screw them! I don’t need them to kill Koro-Sensei. With these, I’m the best assassin in this class so the others would just be in the way,” she straightened herself up but had realized something dire, “What will they think when they see my tentacles?” She had questioned herself and in her mind a certain blunette appeared in her thoughts, “Nagisa … .”  _

_ “What about Nagisa,” a voice said that caught the girl off guard and was prepared to attack the source of the voice. Hatred relented as she realized who it was. It was Nagisa, or somebody who looked like Nagisa.  _

_ “Nagisa! What are you doing here,” she asked as she was shocked to see Nagisa. _

_ “Sorry, but I’m not Nagisa,” the Nagisa walked closer, “I’m actually Nagisa’s composure or assassin side if you prefer,” Composure said as he gave a smile, “Composure Shiota, nice to meet you.” _

_ ‘Fake,’ Hatred thought grudgingly but an idea came across her, ‘Though I can still use him. Even if he declines, I will just threaten him with my tentacles … my tentacles.” _

_ “Hey Composure-kun, can I ask you a favor,” she asked the boy who was now interested in this favor.  _

_ “Sure, but do you mind telling me who you are first please,” he asked the girl who flinched at the question. _

_ ‘What will he think about me if I tell him I’m Kaede’s hatred. He’ll definitely ask questions, but I can’t really act like a whole other persona like Playful-chan can. I hate this so much,’ she argued in her mind with frustration. _

_ “Can you promise you won’t ask any questions when I tell you who I am,” she said with a bit of fear in her voice. Composure gave her a quizzical look as he contemplated on her reason, but complied with her request. _

_ “Okay … I won’t ask any questions, but feel free to tell me when you want to. I won’t judge,” he gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m still Kayano-san’s and your friend, remember that. Now, can you introduce yourself … if you may.” Inside, Hatred was a bit shocked at how complying Composure was and how gentlemanly he was as well. She decides to trust him and introduces herself to her new ‘ally’. _

_ “Thanks … my name is Hatred Kayano and I want you to help me kill Koro-Sensei,” she said with hesitation, hoping that Composure would agree with her proposition. _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “W-what?!?” Hatred was surprised by his compliance. _

_ “I said ‘Sure’. I’ll help you. Weren’t we already assigned to kill Koro-Sensei,” he questioned as he stepped a bit closer to the girl. “Nothing wrong with wanting to try. We just need a plan that’s all,” he then looked at her in her eyes, “that’s why you wanted my help right?” _

_ As she gazed deeper in his eyes, she seemed to get lost in the intensity of his eyes. The undivided attention of Nagisa, the kind that she likes. However, his kind facade was just a cover-up, but his eyes show his true nature. Cold and composed, just like a viper waiting to pounce on its prey. The more he looked at her, the more she would get shaky at the thought of him ‘claiming’ her. She then shook these thoughts away as she tried to quickly come up with a reply relevant to his question. “Yes of course. You do know most of Koro-Sensei’s weaknesses and so your knowledge will be helpful.” _

_ “Thanks, but would you mind if I brought someone with us to help us with this mission, Hatred-san,” he asked the girl who was confused on who he was bringing. _

_ “Sure, I suppose, but I have to make sure they’re good enough for this operation. We don’t want too many people,” she said in which Composure just nodded. _

_ “It’s okay, he’ll be useful. We were also planning to kill Koro-Sensei. You can come out now Sadism-kun,” he shouted and a familiar redhead came out of his hiding spot. _

_ “Hey Com-kun and Hat-chan,” he greeted his fellow two personalities. Hatred didn’t like the idea of having Sadism around for her plan. She then looked back at Composure who was chatting with Sadism. _

_ ‘I guess I can trust him … for now,’ she then stepped forward toward the two. “I hope you’ll be useful Sadism-kun,” she told the sadist. _

_ “Oh I will. I only hope that YOU won’t get in my way of killing the octopus,” he remarked causing Hatred’s frustration to rise for the redhead. _

_ “In your dreams, you sadist. You probably just want to torture Koro-Sensei rather than kill him. Now that I think about it, Composure-kun and I will suffice for this mission. So … shoo shoo. Let’s go Composure-kun,” she told the sadist as she grabbed onto Composure’s arm. In reply to her statement, Sadism was persistent on using Composure for HIS plan and grabbed Composure’s other arm. _

_“I think not, Hat-chan,” he said teasingly with a bit of anger in his voice as he tugged harder on Composure’s arm. “I will need Composure for MY plan, so you_ ** _shoo_** **_shoo_** _.”_

_ The two sides were rather persistent and determined to have Composure on their side. In the middle of all of this, Composure was wincing in pain a bit each time either side pulled on his arm and was clearly annoyed, but didn’t show it on the outside. Composure had enough of this useless argument and had released his bloodlust. Both opposing sides noticed the intense and cold bloodlust seeping from Composure. They both grew wary of the sudden kill intent coming from the usual calm blunette. _

_ “Umm Com-kun, you alright,” Sadism asked the blunette who didn’t respond. _

_ “Uh Composure-kun,” Hatred asked again. Her tentacles were begging to let out of their confinement as they wanted to attack Composure. To the tentacles’ displeasure, Hatred told them mentally to hold back and refrain from killing them. Their words of concern were then met with intense and cold eyes. Both Sadism and Hatred flinched and stepped back away from Composure. The blunette noticed their fear and decided to settle and solve the argument. He then put on a smile that only Hatred knew was not genuine. _

_ “Now then, shall  _ **_we_ ** _ work  _ **_together_ ** _ for this operation,” Composure suggested kindly towards the two. The two nodded anxiously as they hoped that they won’t get on Composure’s bad side again. _

_ “Fine, but I don’t think short  _ **_flat-chested_ ** _ girl would be any use Com-kun,” Sadism said smiling as he knew he hit the spot that was a sensitive subject to Kayano, which also had the same effect on Hatred as well. _

_ Upon hearing those words, Hatred didn’t even hesitate to reveal her tentacles to the two boys. “You SURE about that you sadist, haha,” she said with a smile as she directed the tentacles. The two boys were of course shocked that Hatred, or rather, Kayano had tentacles. They knew the destructive nature of the tentacles as they learned from Koro-Sensei and the encounters from Itona. Sadism decided that he should play nice for now and team up with the two. _

_ “So this is the real Kayano huh,” he inquired sarcastically, “how long have you had tentacles and why do you have tentacles.” These questions genuinely pissed off Hatred. _

_ “I SAID don’t ask any questions,” she yelled, preparing her tentacled attack. _

_ “I didn’t promise anything. It was Com-kun who promised. I just listened to your conversation, that's all,” he replied, still unfazed by the threat she was trying to show with her tentacles. _

_ “Why you little,” she was about to launch her tentacles to Sadism, who didn’t move from his spot and just smirked at her attack. In an instant, Composure stood in front of Sadism to block the attack. Acting on instinct, Hatred stopped her tentacles from continuing forward. “W-what! Composure-kun, what are you doing!” _

_ “I’m sorry Hatred-san for Sadism-kun’s behavior. He didn’t mean that, RIGHT Sadism-kun,” Composure said to the girl with an ‘apologetic’ expression and then directed the question to the sadist behind him, who slightly nodded in response. Composure then turned his attention to Hatred who still had her tentacles out in the open. “Besides, the size of your breasts doesn’t mean you’re weak. You’re strong and useful.” He smiled at the girl who had blushed a bit at the comment. _

_ “T-thanks,” she said softly. _

_ “I guess I could work with her. Though I would appreciate it if she didn’t try to kill me, tsk,” Sadism complained, still glaring at Hatred who still had her tentacles. _

_ “Why you …,” she then saw Composure still in front of Sadism and so she calmed down and retracted her tentacles back to her neck, “fine. I will work with him, as long he doesn’t do anything that will jeopardize the mission,” she relented. _

_ “Thank you Hatred-san! Now then … shall we talk somewhere else then,” Composure suggested you the two in which they nodded seriously. _

Now that she thought about it, Composure didn’t really specify why he wanted to join her. Hatred probably had a good guess on the reason why Sadism wanted to kill Koro-Sensei. Her thoughts were interrupted and Composure got up from his spot.

“Okay, this part is done and secured,” he looked around, “I think it’s ready. We just need Sadism-kun to do his part now.” He then turned his head to face Hatred. “Wouldn’t you think we did a good job,” he said with a smile. 

‘ _ Another fake huh,’ _ she thought once more. ‘ _ Why does he feel he needs to pretend … like I’m the one to talk.’ _

“What’s with the fake smile,” she abruptly said, causing the boy to step back a bit.

“What do you mean,” he questioned, still having the supposed ‘fake’ smile.

“Just stop with the act already! I was an actress before, ever heard of Haruna Mase. I can tell if you’re faking and, to be honest, your acting is mediocre at best,” she insulted and told the boy. Composure then slowly turned his kind facade to a very stone, cold expression.

“So you’re Haruna Mase … interesting,” he responded as he longer was the kind looking boy anymore, but rather had a neutral expression. His gaze shifted to the permanent crescent while he continued his conversation with Hatred. “I’m a big fan. I guess I really don’t need to keep up the facade anymore. It kind of hurts putting on that smile,” he added while massaging his face.

“Right … I hate it when other people try to act even when they’re not good. Plus, you didn’t act convincing enough to be Kind-kun,” she added with a bit of disdain.

“I wasn’t really trying. Either way it’s done,” he finished as he headed back to the beach, stopping where Hatred was standing. “And to be honest, I also hate people who lie,” he whispered. 

Hatred flinched at the statement as she had fear in any Nagisa hating her. Composure then walked away back to shore before Hatred had stopped him. “Why did you join me!” she yelled at the boy’s back. “I mean … why are you trying so hard for this mission?” When she finished her question, Composure had stayed silent and the gentle breeze could be heard. Pissed off by his refusal to answer, she stepped forward to Composure. One or two steps away, he decided to speak.

“Because …” he said calmly. Hatred stopped in her tracks in confusion.

“Because?”

“Because … if we do succeed … I’ll actually feel successful and worth something for once,” he said calmly still, sighing at how heavy the statement was for him. “That’s all.” He heard no response from the girl, so he had assumed she was satisfied and continued walking. His path was blocked by a green tentacle.

“Tell me more,” the girl behind him said. Composure didn’t feel pressured to tell her, but rather felt that it was necessary to build the trust between the two. However, deep inside, it pained him to tell his story.

“It’s … a touchy subject,” he added softly, still having his back turned around to the girl. “But if you insist on knowing, then … I don’t mind.” He still didn’t hear a response from the girl so he just continued. “My … mom has said and done things to me that I rather keep quiet. The things she had said to me were rather horrible to say to your own child. The words she said deeply affected Nagisa’s self-esteem and the rest of Nagisa’s personalities with Insy-kun having the worst of it.” He took a deep breath and continued his story. “Nagisa has seen himself as a nobody and just another worthless human being, but  **I** help him keep up his happy facade even when he’s down. That was my original purpose, but Koro-Sensei came into his life.” He had paused for a brief moment. “Koro-Sensei gave Nagisa a chance to redeem himself to be worthy.”

Shocked and wide-eyed, Hatred couldn’t believe what Composure was saying. Parts of his story greatly confused Hatred as she didn’t notice any signs of depression from Nagisa previously at school or anywhere. She then thought of how Koro-Sensei affected Nagisa. “W-What do you mean worthy? Worthy of what?” she asked hesitantly, hoping that it would be a positive answer. Composure then faced the girl with a happy face with his eyes closed, a stream of tears falling down his face.

“Worthy of living of course,” he said cheerfully without any remorse of sorrow in his answer. Once he said that, Hated felt that time froze and the air became cold as she contemplated Composure’s words. The tears on his face were brought to his attention and quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. “There were plenty of times where Nagisa considered … doing things and even tried to attempt it sometimes.” He took another deep breath. “However, Koro-Sensei gave him a reason to continue living. The reason being is to kill him of course. After we do kill him, Nagisa’s self-esteem would have improved at least. That’s all. Are you satisfied with my answer.” He started back at Hatred who was still processing what Composure said to her. Utterly speechless, Hatred just stood there and just slowly nodded and retreated her green tentacles. “I’ll be heading out now, just do your preparations until then.” He headed out of the floating chapel and his figure was out of Hatred’s sight.

Once Composure left, Hatred had clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. “Damn it Nagisa! Why do you have to be … why do you have to be you,” she complained that was accompanied with a sigh. “What do I do now? Should I kill Koro-Sensei and leave them forever or learn Koro-Sensei’s story and stay with class. I do care for them all in some ways, but I need to avenge Aguri,” she paused for a moment, “then there’s Nagisa … what do I do about him.” She looked at the ceiling sprayed with Anti-Sensei material. “I hate him, that's what.” She then sat down and put her head near her knees. “I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.” Before she knew it, small droplets of tears started pouring down her eyes. “Why though … why am I crying for him? Why would I cry for him even though I hate him? Why though?” she questioned herself why wiping away the tears. “Why would he try to kill himself?”

Although she admits that Kayano was acting in the beginning, all the parts of Kayano grew quite interested in Nagisa. She considered him a really kind and selfless person who was a perfect cover for her own bloodlust. His presence alone made Kayano feel safe and calm during her time in class when the tentacles started to irritate her. The only part she hated about him was his low-self esteem.

“Why does he see himself worthless? He’s so much more. I don’t want him to die, because I care for him, that's all, right. I just want to be there for him like he’s been there for me.” She raised her head to the entrance of the floating chapel and sighed. 

“I hate everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter and story so far. A little bit more background on Composure and Hatred’s developing and conflicting feelings for the composer personality. Anyway, will their plan really succeed in killing Koro-Sensei. Who knows? Anyway, see you in the next chapter, until then ... stay safe!


	11. Action Time 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action Time by Composure Shiota

As soon as the students received the call from Mr. Karasuma about Okuda’s whereabouts, all of them rushed to the beach. Karma’s personalities, even Laziness, were running quite fast to the destination. Takebayashi and Ritsu’s mainbody stayed behind to take care of their three unconscious classmates, in which the rest of them greatly appreciated. The night was still cold and one could hear the rapid footsteps of several people on the soft sand of the beach. The class then met their three teachers and Okajima. Koro-Sensei took notice of them and directed his attention to them.

“Ah class, there you are,” Koro-Sensei said to them with his usual smile, “based on the letter Sadism-kun left at the hotel with Okajima-kun.” Koro-Sensei then stepped aside to show the class that Okajima was fine, physically at least. They were shocked a bit that Okajima seemed normal and healthy based on his unscathed appearance. 

“Yo dude, are you okay,” Maehara asked his fellow pervert.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It will take more than wasabi to break my spirit,” Okajima reassured them all by bumping his chest with his fist. “Plus, I was mostly unconscious the whole time.”

“Are you sure, man,” Sugaya asked his fellow artist.

“Yeah, your eyes don’t look so good,” Mimura stated while looking at the redness of Okajima’s eyes.

“Oh my eyes? Sadism-kun ‘accidentally’ put wasabi and mustard in my eyes, at least that’s what he said,” he complained. “Besides, I’ve been through worse. Remember the trek down to the assembly.” The class then remembered how Okajima had taken the brunt of the dangers of the mountain whenever they trek down the mountain whenever there’s a school assembly. Okajima certainly seemed fine, but that was until he took notice of the bunch of redheads, in which he started to shiver in fear.

“Oh, Sadism-kun didn’t do a good enough job. Interesting~,” Mischief teased the pervy photographer. “I should be able to fix that, hehe.”

“Mischief-kun. Please settle down,” Koro-Sensei chided gently to the mischievous Karma, in which he relented his attack on Okajima. 

“Okay now. Based on the letter, the three personalities have taken Okuda-san as hostage in order to lore the octopus and possibly into a trap. I suggest that you all stay back and let the octopus deal with it until we know its safe for you all to intervene,” Mr. Karasuma explained to them all.

“We understand sir,” Isogai spoke for the class.

“Okay, shall we go. I can’t wait for what they have in store, nurufufu,” Koro-Sensei laughed confidently.

“This is a rescue mission, not a talent show for you octopus,” Prof. Bitch scolded her tentacled colleague. 

“Eh?!? My apologies,” he apologized right away, hoping he hadn’t insulted some of his students. He did notice the Karma’s giving him a glaring look towards his direction, in which Koro-Sensei gulped at having all Karma’s dive at him all at once. ‘One Karma was bad enough. I should watch my words carefully next time,’ he thought. They then all walked down the dock to the floating chapel. As they walked down the dock, Kindness had noticed how tense Protectiveness was and decided he should try to ease his worries.

“Hey Pro-kun,” he greeted his protective best friend, “are you okay?”

“Yeah … I’m fine. Just worried about Okuda-san, that’s all,” he responded with a fear which was emotion Karma rarely showed. Kindness noticed his concern and smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry. Okuda-san is strong. You shouldn’t worry about her too much,” he told him, “Even if Sadism-kun was the one who captured her, I’m sure he wouldn’t have hurt her anyway. He’s still Karma.” He smiled reassuringly at him in which Pro had smiled back.

“Thanks Kind-kun,” he thanked Kind, “who knew being in love can make you such a good counselor.”

“W-what?!? What do you, Pro-kun,” he exclaimed softly so only Pro can hear.

“Hehehe, don’t forget that I was also there when you two did that little confession, Kind-kun~,” he teased the blunette.

“Just stop. Please! We already get enough teasing when Nakamura-san and Mischief-Kuhn team up against all of us,” he told Pro, “Plus, it’s been harder to control our emotions ever since we got separated from Nagisa, don’t you agree.”

“Fine, I’ll stop for now, and yeah. It has been harder to control our emotions,” they stayed silent for a moment, “Let’s just hope Okuda is fine.”

“Right.”

While the two were talking, the other Nagisa’s were hanging out with Sugino and Kanzaki. Unfortunately for Kayano’s personalities, Nakamura found this opportunity too hard to let down. They were all grouped together so it would have been easier to just tease them all at once. Seeing as she had time before they reached their destination, she walked over to the group. As she walked over, she had overheard a bit of their conversation.

“-just hope they won’t take it too hard,” one of them said.

“Hope for what,” Nakamura asked teasingly.

“Huh! Ah Rio-chan! Hey what’s up,” Cheery tried to distract the girl with simple small talk. However, Nakamura saw what they were trying to do, but decided to question them later.

“Not much Cheery-chan,” she replied with a smirk, “I just have to ask all of you something.” The Kayano’s were a bit confused and nervous at what she was about to ask.

“S-sure. I see no problem.”

“Great! Okay okay, let’s see … out of all of Nagisa’s personalities, which one do you find most attracting,” Nakamura asked them all. The Kayano’s instantly regretted letting her ask them the question. “Well~ I’m waiting, let’s start with … Dee-Dee-chan.” The girl in question quivered in fear as she was being eyed by Nakamura. The other Kayano’s had hoped that she wouldn’t make it too obvious that she has a thing for Nagisa.

“W-well … I find all of them great,” she answered quickly, hoping to shut down any attempts to answer further, “that’s my answer.” The Kayano’s sighed in relief at her answer.

“Hmm, all of them huh? Even Kind-kun,” she asked mischievously, knowing that those two have a special connection.

“I-I-I,” Dee-Dee was stuttering as she was remembering the kiss that she and Kind had shared earlier that day. She was now a blushing mess and Playful had quickly swooped in to save the girl.

“She means that I and all the other Kayano’s like and deeply respect and admire each of Nagisa’s personalities, that’s all,” Playful said on Dee-Dee’s behalf. 

“Is that how it is huh, interesting,” Nakamura said and turned to the rest of the Kayano’s, “is that all of your answers as well.” Her question was answered by numerous nods and a few blushes. “Okay, I’ll stop for now until we save Manami-chan.” She then walked faster to another group of students that were ahead of her, leaving the group of Kayano’s safe. Playful then turned to her lookalikes with a bittersweet expression.

“I really do hope she still continues being our friend after this is all over.”

  
  


As they reached their destination and were closer to the floating chapel, they got a closer look of the structure. The lights were off and it looked like the one they had used for their previous assassination plot. When they got closer, a single spotlight was turned on to illuminate the middle of the floor, revealing the unconscious body of Okuda. All of them were quickly shocked at the sight and Koro-Sensei’s teacher and parental instincts kicked in.

“Okuda-san! Koro-Sensei is coming,” he yelled hysterically. He then flew immediately to Okuda’s body. “Okuda-san are you okay! What happened,” he asked a million questions to the girl who still seemed unconscious. He proceeded to check for her vitals and it was weak. This realization greatly panicked him until he heard a little whisper.

“K-Koro ...Sensei?” The octopus then turned to the source and found out it was Okuda.

“Yes it’s me. I’m here, Okuda-san, what happened to you? Are you okay? We’ll get out of here quickly and get you treated by Tak-,” he was interrupted when Okuda said something.

“Wait. I have to tell you something before it happens,” she whispered.

“What is it, Okuda-san,” he asked worriedly.

“Good luck, sir,” she answered with a bright smile. 

“Wait what,” he replied with a bit of confusion. In an instant, the part of the floor where Koro-Sensei stood had opened, revealing the dark blue ocean. He then fell at the surprise pitfall trap and was instantly devoured by the sea. On instinct, he tried to escape the ocean’s grasp and flew back to Okuda’s whereabouts. There he stood in front of Okuda and was completely drenched in water. Confused at the unexpected betrayal, Koro-Sensei’s tentacles were extremely puffed up by the exposure to the ocean’s water.

“Koro-Sensei,” the students behind him had yelled.

“Don’t worry children, I was just drenched with water that’s all,” he answered and turned to Okuda, “though I never suspected you would trick me like that. Good work with your acting skills! However, I am still thankful for your safety.”

“Thank you sir, but I just drank a formula that had temporarily lowered my pulse,” she answered sweetly, “however, I was just told to do it by them.”

“Wait them,” he questioned loudly. The teacher then felt a cold, murderous chill behind him and three of his tentacles were chopped off. Koro-Sensei had sped off away to a nearby wall, in which he was careful not to touch. He then looked to the person who had cut his arms and realized it was Composure.

“Nag- Composure-kun!” he screamed as he quivered in fear as he didn’t notice the boy’s presence and intense bloodlust. 

The class was about to rush in, but Mr. Karasuma had stopped them from moving forward. However, Karma’s personalities tried to slip pass their teacher.

“Sorry teach, but we got Okuda-san out of there first,” Seriousness told Karasuma.

“Don’t be an idiot, we don’t know what those three are planning,” Karasuma yelled at the group of running redheads. The tracks were stopped when they came across someone familiar. 

Sadism.

Standing inside and beside the entrance, he was smiling sweetly at them as they stood there. “Hey there, what’s the rush,” he asked while giving a complacent look.

“You,” Protectiveness said, “Get out of our way.” Clenching his fists, Pro had menacingly walked forward toward his sadistic doppelgänger. To match his intense bloodlust, Sadism emitted his own deathly aura. Despite his eagerness to fight the protective personality, he had to stick to the plan. Sadism then faced his opponent and the class with a smug smile.

“Even though I would rather fight you, I got to bid by goodbyes for now,” he said while stepping backwards, entering the floating chapel.

“What!?! Where do you think you’re going,” Pro questioned as he rushed towards Sadism, but was quickly blocked by a wooden door. “Really a wooden door,” he stated while preparing his attack. He then kicked down the door but was immediately sprayed by knockout gas. Falling to the wooden floor, he could only see the feet of his enemy.

“My my, Okuda-san’s knockout gas really is effective. It even works on you,” Sadism teased while flipping a spray can in the air.

“Damn … it,” Pro muttered before becoming unconscious. Sadism then faced the rest of his class and teachers and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I made sure Okuda-san made it perfectly safe, so he’ll be fine. He was just getting on my nerves,” he stated while stepping forward. In the background, they could hear Koro-Sensei’s attempts to dodge Composure’s attacks. The composed boy gave a look at both Okuda and Sadism, giving them the signal. The two then exited the floating chapel and faced the class calmly. 

“Manami-chan,” Kurahashi screamed while trying to approach her friend. The class was relieved that the girl was okay and safe, but they were still nervous at what happened between her and the sadist beside her.

“I think you should all step back a bit,” Sadism said while picking up the unconscious Protectiveness and faced Mr. Karasuma. “Hey teach, can you carry him for a bit, “ he then gave his teacher the conscious personality which he complied.

“Um sure, just do you mind telling me what’s going on,” Mr. Karasuma asked the two while the others behind him were doing what they were told.

“We’re assassinating HIM of course,” Sadism said calmly and he quickly kicked a support beam. Slowly, the floating chapel started to collapse inwards towards the center where Koro-Sensei and Composure were fighting. “Let’s go, Okuda-chan,” as he grabbed the girl’s hand, much to the girl’s embarrassment, and walked towards the class. He then gave one last look at Composure who was trying to block the only entrance and making sure Koro-Sensei didn't escape.

“C-Composure-kun! The building is collapsing! We need to leave right now,” Koro-Sensei said frantically as he tried to find an opening to the entrance. He had lost a lot of his speed from the water and some of his tentacles being chopped off. He was also afraid of touching the walls and ceiling as he could sense they were plastered with anti-Sensei material.

“No worries, sensei,” Composure responded with a smile, “but this is part of the plan.” 

“What!” 

The walls and ceiling were now falling on the two. The debris of the chapel was on top of the two. “Koro-Sensei,” the class yelled as they ran towards the debris. Sadism was still holding Okuda, who was against the idea of sacrificing Composure for this part of the plan. Sadism, however, was still nervous of how everything was about to play out, hoping his friend had survived as he had planned. Seriousness had run towards his sadistic lookalike and tried to grab Okuda away from him.

“What were you thinking making him stay there with Koro-Sensei while the building collapsed,” Seriousness scolded him as he had Okuda in his grasp, a safe distance from the sadist. 

“He was the one that planned it,” he retorted sternly, “this was his plan and he wanted to do it. This is the closest we’ve ever been to assassinating the octopus.” He turned his head towards the class that were trying to dig up the debris. Deep inside, he was as worried as everyone else and was against the idea in the first place. 

As the class dug through the rumble, something was moving. Rising from the debris, Koro-Sensei stood while holding an unconscious Composure in his tentacles. The sight was horrific. Everyone just stood there as they had hoped that the personality was still alive. Koro-Sensei had looked very weak in the state he was in and also possessed a frown on his face, an expression quite rare.

“Composure-kun!” The rest of Nagisa’s personalities screamed their concern for their lookalike who looked awfully weak. They all tried to approach their teacher holding the boy. Kayano’s personalities were getting a bit teary and Karma’s personalities were gritting their teeth as they were unable to save the boy.

“I-is he okay,” Innocence said as he gazed upon Composure limping body.

“That idiot,” Maturity muttered softly under his breath, hoping that no one heard him.

“He’s fine, he’s just weak and hurt with some minor injuries. He just hit his head while the building collapsed, children. I was able to cover him before the rest of his body was crushed by the debris. Although, I’m sure he knew I would have protected him to some degree, and, in the end, some of my tentacles were disintegrated from the inner pasting of anti-sensei material from the walls and ceilings,” he looked into the boy in his tentacles, “he took advantage of my weaknesses … even endangering himself in the process.” His frown slightly turned into a bittersweet grin and turned to Sadism, who stood alone. “Now if we’re done here Sadism-kun, we should take care of Composure-kun back at the hotel.” His answer to his response was a smug grin from Sadism.

“It’s not over teach,” he replied while giving an evil chuckle.

“This is not the time, Sadism-kun. We need to trea-,” Koro-Sensei was about to report before he was interrupted.

**“YOU MURDERER!”**

“Eh,” Koro-Sensei turned his head towards the source of the sound and saw a Kayano. To his surprise, he didn’t recognize this version of Kayano and glanced over to Kayano’s other personalities, who were utterly shocked and afraid. He had met her Sweet-Tooth, her Depression, her Playfulness, and her Cheerfulness. The memory of Playful explanation of the list of Kayano’s personalities played in his mind and in that moment he remembered.

**“Hatred-san.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I tried my best to make action scenes and in the end I’m sort of okay with it. I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of got goosebumps when writing the ending. Anyways, why did Composure-kun sacrifice himself?!? Interesting~. Well see you in the next chapter! It’s almost ending T_T ... I think. Until next time ... stay safe!


	12. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mistake or accident was made.

Waiting back at the hotel, Hatred was waiting until she heard her cue. She was rather impatient in waiting to make her spotlight in their plans and kill Koro-Sensei, but she decided to trust Composure on this plan of theirs. 

_Flashback_

_The three were all seated at a table discussing their plans for the assassination attempt with Composure-kun being the mastermind behind the operation._

_“With so few with us, it will obviously be difficult to kill him. For that reason, we need one more component for this plan to work,” Composure then faced Sadism, “I need you to kidnap Okuda-san, Sadism-kun.”_

_“What really? It’s not that I’m against kidnapping Okuda-chan, but why do we need a hostage,” the sadist questioned as he smirked at the idea._

_“A hostage will force the class and Koro-Sensei to save them. It could be anyone as long as we don’t get caught. Eventually, we would need to capture Okuda-san for she is the perfect bait.” He looked at his allies and saw they were a bit confused and so he continued. “Recalling Nagisa’s notes, Koro-Sensei is really vulnerable when he doesn’t expect the least expected. If Okuda-san is captured and taken as a hostage by us, who have already taken another person, they would surely get worried for Okuda-san. Okuda-san would be a perfect bait if we convince her to join our side. Her vast knowledge of chemistry will make this plan’s chances of succeeding increase. What I am trying to say is that surprising Koro-Sensei will leave him vulnerable for us to attack. I also have other plans that will also slow down Koro-Sensei as long as you two and Okuda-san cooperate. Furthermore, Okuda-san, Sadism-kun, and I will attack and slow down Koro-SenseI until Hatred-san comes in and finishes the job” He finished as he gazed upon the two in front of him with determination._

_“Can you explain what exactly I am doing while I wait for you two,” Hatred said as he gazed at the boy, who was surprisingly unfazed by her intense glare._

_“You just have to wait back near the beach until you hear your signal,” he replied._

_“And that would be?”_

_“When you hear the floating chapel collapse, move in and attack Koro-Sensei,” he replied seriously. “The ceilings and walls of the chapel will be covered in Anti-Sensei material and so if they fall down on him it will certainly damage his tentacles,” Composure had paused for a moment before continuing, “I’ll do my best in trying to keep Koro-Sensei from escaping while Sadism-kun and Okuda-san escape.” He noticed that Hatred’s head lowered to face the ground, making it unable to see her face._

_“No, let the sadist do it,” she blurted out, making both Sadism and Composure give a curious look. “At least make me do it.”_

_“It has to be me. Sadism-kun is the only one strong enough to break down the support beams and I want you to finish the job,” he quickly explained to the worried girl._

_“I … don’t want you to do it,” she replied timidly. Composure was a bit shocked when he saw this side of Hatred. She was normally quiet and acted very coldly. He decided to reassure the girl._

_“I’ll be fine. Koro-Sensei will most likely try to cover me with his body to try and save me. At most, I’ll only have a few bruises from the debris,” he then stepped forward to Hatred and placed his hand on the girl’s shoulder, “I’ll be fine, so don’t worry about me. Just focus on killing Koro-Sensei.” Hatred raised her head to see a slight and gentle smile on Composure’s face which calmed her worries._

_“Fine. Just be safe,” she pouted with a slight blush._

_“I will,” he replied with the same gentle smile._

_“Are you going to kiss or are we going to kill the damn octopus,” Sadism interrupted the moment between the two._

_“Ehh?!? WHat are you talking about, you damn sadist,” Hatred yelled at Sadism, who just grinned back at her._

_“Let’s just go,” Composure quickly collected himself and brought back his stone faced persona._

_End of flashback_

“He better be fine,” she muttered when suddenly she heard her cue of the chapel collapsing. “Well I guess that’s the signal I guess.” She then started walking towards the dock and to the chapel.

As she was walking towards where the chapel once stood, she got a better look of the scene. There was Sadism by himself and the other personalities standing by. The class was looking and digging through the rumble. As she got closer, she recognized that Koro-Sensei was missing. Her mouth had formed a smirk but slowly turned into a frown when she realized that Composure was also missing. At that moment, a million thoughts rushed through her mind. She started running towards the scene.

‘He said he’ll be fine! He promised! Please be safe Composure-kun! I can’t lose yo-“ she yelled in her thoughts before it was interrupted by a loud sound coming from the rubble and debris of the chapel. Her eyes were now focused on the rising figure, hoping it would be Composure. To her great disappointment, it was Koro-Sensei. He was alive. She then scanned his entire body and noticed that he did look very weak. His back was facing away from her, but she still noticed that he was carrying something in his tentacles.

“Composure-kun!” She heard the other personalities yell. Koro-Sensei then turned around to reveal a very frail and weak version of Composure. He almost looked … dead.

“C-composure-kun,” Hatred muttered confusingly while the class was focusing on Composure and Koro-Sensei, “please … you promised.” Her sorrowful eyes then faced the supposed murderer. Koro-Sensei. Her eyes were now full of bloodlust. “You … you murderer,” she said a bit louder, bringing the attention of Mr. Karasuma and Prof. Bitch. **“YOU MURDERER!** ” This one had brought attention to everyone, especially a certain giant yellow octopus of a teacher.

“Hatred-san,” Koro-Sensei replied warily.

“You murderer! Why do you always kill what I care for,” she yelled at him. Confused, Koro-Sensei was trying to figure out what she meant. He then realized when he looked at his tentacles. Composure. Koro-Sensei realized the reason why Hatred was angry, but had a feeling it was more than just Composure that he supposedly took away. His thoughts were disrupted when one of Kayano’s personalities spoke up.

“You got it wrong, Hatred-san! Composure-kun isn’t dead! Please understand! This isn’t the time yet” Dee-Dee spoke to the enraged girl. “Aguri wouldn’t want this!”

That name was the trigger. The trigger that made Koro-Sensei realize everything. The resemblance between Kayano and Aguri was quite similar. He called himself a fool for not realizing it sooner. He had been trying to search for Aguri’s younger sister ever since … the incident. “You’re Aguri’s,” Koro-Sensei was about to say while still having Composure in his tentacles.

“Shut up! You have no right to say her name,” she yelled at the class and Koro-Sensei. “You took everything I hold dear to me,” she started to lift her hair, making room for the tentacles that started sprouting. The sight was a total shock to those who were unaware of Kayano’s tentacle implantation. Mr. Karasuma started to signal the rest of the class to step aside. “You took away MY sister!” her voice started to grow in frustration. “You took MY Nagisa!” Sadism grinned at the statement while the Kayano’s and Nagisa’s personalities had blushed a bit at the statement. “For that, you’ll die for that, you MURDERER,” she then rushed towards Koro-Sensei, who was still weak from Composure’s assassination attempt. Before getting attacked by Hatred, he managed to give Composure’s body to Sadism before fleeing to avoid Hatred’s tentacle attacks. 

“Sadism-kun! Please hold Composure-kun,” Koro-Sensei quickly said to the sadist before rushing off. Sadism was surprised to suddenly have the blunette in his arms, but frowned at the condition that Composure was in.

“You idiot,” he muttered while Hatred and Koro-Sensei were fighting.

The fight was rather intense for Koro-Sensei since he was not allowed to hurt his students in any way, not that he would if he wanted to. To add to his concerns, he tried to avoid the spots in the dock where his students were at. Koro-Sensei then retreated back to the beach where no one was standing. Following the octopus, Hatred used her tentacles to propel herself to the beach.

“Come back here,” she yelled while igniting her tentacles.

The class was left in shock at what happened, wondering why Hatred had tentacles. They then turned their heads to face the rest of Kayano’s personalities. Mr. Karasuma stepped forward to the group of girls.

“Playful-san,” his voice wavered as he also had a bit of fear that the rest of Kayano’s personalities also possessed tentacles, “can you explain why Hatred-san has tentacles and what she said about Koro-Sensei.” His question was then met with regretful expressions and a sense of guilt covered the group of girls.

“Mr. Karasuma … we’ll explain it all to all of you,” Playful said as best as she could so she doesn’t break down,” … but we need to save Hatred-san first before the tentacles kill her.” She then turned towards the beach where the fight was going on. Mr. Karasuma and the class looked at the beach too and nodded.

“Understood,” he replied concerningly and faced the rest of the class, “Let’s go.” The class then ran back to the beach, hoping they wouldn't be too late. Mr. Karasuma still carried Karma’s protectiveness, who was still unconscious from the fight with Sadism. On the other hand, Sadism followed the group from behind as he carried Composure.

* * *

_Back to the hotel room:_

“Kayano-san!” Takebayashi yelled, bringing Ritsu’s attention.

“Takebayashi-kun, what is happening,” she asked worriedly.

“Kayano-san’s temperature suddenly rose! What’s happening to them, Ritsu-san,” he exclaimed as he put an ice pack on Kayano’s forehead. “She was fine earlier ago.”

“The class found out that Kayano’s hatred possessed tentacle cells and started attacking Koro-Sensei. I presume that is the cause of Kayano’s body temperature rise,” Ritsu explained to the boy.

“W-what?!?! Tentacles? Like Itona-kun,” he questioned the A.I., in which she nodded in reply.

“Based on Yanagisawa’s research, whatever happens to the personalities bodies outside will also affect the main body. The personalities have the same organic bodies as their original, but their condition is also linked to the condition to the original as well. If one dies, the others will die as well and so will the original,” Ritsu then faced Nagisa’s body. “That also explains why Nagisa’s body looked very tired suddenly.”

“This is such a mess,” Takebayashi complained, “Just keep me updated on what’s happening there, Ritsu-san.” 

“Of course, Takebayashi-kun,” she bowed before her screen shut down.

* * *

_The beach:_

There were rapid movements around the beach. Koro-Sensei was still tired from the earlier assassination attempt and Hatred was full of energy and bloodlust. 

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” she screamed while thrusting her tentacles towards the speeding teacher.

He then noticed the class coming their way and found a chance to explain to them a plan to save Hatred. As they got closer, but not too close to the action, a Koro-Sensei head after-image appeared before them all. “Children!”

“Ah! Koro-Sensei,” Maturity yelled as he was surprised at the floating octopus head.

“Sorry, but this is all I could do for an after-image of myself with so little wiggle room,” he replied seriously, “We need to extract Hatred-san’s tentacles ASAP! The tentacles right now are giving off too much heat to her body which will lead to Hatred-san’s death.” All of them had worried looks on their faces. “At the right moment, I’ll leave myself vulnerable which will lead Hatred-san to attack me. From there, I’ll grab her and one of you must distract her from her intense bloodlust. I’ll then extract the tentacles from her body and save the poor girl.”

Once he finished his explanation, they all had worried faces as they all, deep inside, didn’t want to see their teacher die yet and even one of their classmates, despite being a clone of the original. Koro-Sensei then retreated his focus back to the fight until the perfect moment came. The students were confused about the whole situation and were scared. They didn’t know how to stop Hatred’s bloodlust and looked at Kayano’s personalities for guidance.

“She didn’t even listen to us when she was sane,” Cheerfulness said with a bittersweet smile. “And I doubt she would listen to us now in the state she is in.” The other Kayano nodded which brought a lot of worries to the class. 

“We can’t just let her die, guys,” Sugino added, “she’s our classmate and our friend.” The class was filled with guilt as they were all too afraid to approach the scene. Their worried thoughts were interrupted when they heard a familiar voice.

“I’ll do it,” the voice said confidently. The class looked towards the direction of the voice and saw it was Composure who was still in Sadism’s arms. “I’m the only one she’ll listen to, despite her bloodlust.”

“What? You can’t! You can barely stand,” Terasaka told the blunette. Composure then turned his direction to Sadism. Sadism then nodded and gently brought Composure to his feet.

“I-” he stuttered a bit when he felt a bit of pain but quickly composed himself, “I’m fine. I’m the one that caused all of this anyway.” He slowly walked to the fight. “I made her worry about me and seeing me like before brought back a lot of bad memories I figure,” he explained to the class which only a few understood, mostly those who knew Kayano’s backstory and her sister.

“DIE! DIE! DIE!” Hatred screamed at the fleeing octopus before her. She then Koro-Sensei slowed down for a moment and decided to attack. She immediately thrusted her flaming tentacles towards the octopus, causing Koro-Sensei to gush some of his yellow octopus blood. ‘Gotcha!’ She thought as she wanted to continue the pain, however, she was caught by Koro-Sensei’s tentacles. “Wha! Huh! Let me go!”

“I’m sorry, but I made a promise to your sister. I am not letting you go,” Koro-Sensei mumbled to the girl in his grasps. Hatred continued to escape, but she heard footsteps towards her. She looked up to see Composure slowly limping towards her direction. Somewhere deep in her heart, she was overjoyed and glad that Composure was still alive, but, in her mind, she considered him another nuisance to exact her revenge. The blunette before her stood there determined to erase her bloodlust.

“Composure-kun,” Maturity muttered while holding Innocence and Playfulness.

“What are you doing,” Seriousness said while holding Okuda closely away from Sadism who was also watching closely. 

Composure intensely focused his attention on Hatred. He then gave one last look and kind smile before enacting his plan. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, Hatred-san. I hope you forgive me.” Upon saying this, Composure rushed towards the girl and closed the gap between the two by locking his lips with hers. At the moment, the whole class was utterly shocked by the sudden intimacy. Mischief was grinning at the scene, but was a tad disappointed when he couldn’t capture this moment with a phone. He then glanced at Nakamura, who was taking a million photos of the moment. Professor Bitch was impressed by the boy’s initiative. On the other end of the kiss, Hatred was frozen as she couldn’t believe or contemplate what was happening. 

'Hatred-san,' Composure thought seriously as he deepened the kiss, hoping that his thoughts would reach the girl, 'I'm sorry for everything. I had overheard Dee-Dee-san's explanation to Kind about Ms. Yukimura and I'm sorry for what happened. If you saw me injured, I only hoped that your anger would help kill Koro-Sensei. I now only realize that I would also lose you too in the process. I made a mistake,' he clutched her head so she couldn't escape. 'I don't care about your bloodlust or your intense hatred, but stay with us … stay with me.' The Hatred's tentacles started to get loose from Koro-Sensei's body and flung out in the air. The tentacles then struck Composure's body, causing the boy to tighten his grip on the girl's body and head.

“Composure-kun!” Everyone yelled towards the composed personality who was still continuing the kiss. All of Nagisa’s personalities started to feel a pain in their chest as if they were also struck by a tentacle, bringing the concern of the Kayano’s and Karma’s around them. The bloodlust from Hatred’s eyes start to fade away into the golden hazel eyes that all the Nagisa’s knew very well. 

‘There … they are,’ Composure thought slowly as he started losing a lot of his strength. 

‘Composure-kun,' Hatred consciously thought as she realized the situation. She was surprised and flustered to see her crush kissing her, but also frightened her when she noticed that his cold blue eyes started to fade. Composure then released the kiss and started to fall against the girl in front of him, still having Hatred’s tentacles piercing his body. Koro-Sensei then found this moment to extract the tentacles out of Hatred’s system and also pull it away from Composure’s body. The girl, still drowsy from the extraction of the tentacles, tried to remain conscious as she was now worried about the boy in front of her.

The class started to surround the two as they were also worried about Nagisa's composure. Suddenly, a voice was heard from Mr. Karasuma’s phone. “Mr. Karasuma!” This brought the attention of the teacher. 

“What is it, Ritsu-san,” Karasuma asked urgently as he tried to keep an eye on Composure and Hatred.

“What is happening out there? Nagisa-kun’s heart rate is lowering!” Ritsu said worryingly through the speaker of his phone. “Is any of Nagisa’s personalities dying!”

“What do you mean?” Before she could respond, he heard multiple fumbles on the ground. He glanced back up from his phone to see Nagisa’s personality on the ground or struggling to stand up. 

“Matty!”

“Inny!”

“Insy!”

“Kind!”

The Kayano’s were kneeling down next to their Nagisa. The Karma’s started rushing towards their Nagisa, worried as well. Karma’s seriousness even left Okuda with Sadism, who gritted his teeth in frustration while seeing Composure’s body slightly limping.

“Ritsu-san! Tell us why is this happening,” Mr. Karasuma asked the girl through his phone.

“If one of the personalities dies, the other matching personalities from the original will also start to die. Eventually, the original will then die as well,” she solemnly explained. 

“Damnit” Karasuma gripped his hand tightly, earning a worried look from Prof. Bitch.

Hatred was kneeling and carrying Composure in her arms. “Why! Why did you do it,” she softly screamed towards the blunette. 

“I-I’m sorry, Hatred-san. Please forgive me,” he said weakly so only she could hear, “Please tell the other Kayano’s I’m sorry as well.” He glanced over to his counterparts who were also on the ground and looked back at Hatred who was on verge of tears. “I need to tell you something,” he told the girl.

“Yes anything! Just don’t leave me,” she tightened her grip on the boy. She looked back to Composure and saw a smile, a genuine sweet smile. Composure then leaned closer to the girl’s ear and said three simple words.

**“I love you.”**

With his last breaths, he dedicated his last moments to expressing his love for his killer and best friend. At that moment, a part of Nagisa died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there and I’m sorry. Please forgive me! I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I never wrote a character’s death before. I tried to make sure that Hatred didn’t entirely reveal Kayano’s identity, but just made it known that she was mad at Koro-Sensei for taking away Aguri and Composure. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. The next chapter might come a little later than usual. I hope you understand, thanks! As always, stay safe!


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the death of Composure.

Dread. Absolute dread. That was the feeling that everyone felt. Even though he was an imitation of his students, Koro-Sensei failed to protect one of his students. He told himself that he would never let an incident like with Aguri ever happen again, yet it did. While Composure was trying to erase Hatred’s bloodlust, he had set them some tentacles aside just in case something drastic happened and it did, but his caution was also the cause of Hatred’s tentacles slipping from his grasps. Even if it was possible to save Composure, he still caused the class great pain. He still couldn’t believe Kayano was Aguri’s little sister. He looked around the class and saw the rest of Nagisa’s personalities on the floor, clutching their chest in pain, Mr. Karasuma and Prof. Bitch both tried to stay strong, the rest of the students crying at the death they just witnessed. Being the supposed cause of all of this, he pitifully glanced at the girl below his tentacled feet, who was clutching the body of the composed personality of Nagisa Shiota. 

“Hatred-san,” he started, “I may-,” he stopped his statement when he noticed a blue glow from Composure’s corpse. “Composure-kun.” At the same time, the other Nagisa’s started to glow as well, bringing a confused look on everyone’s faces. 

Hatred was still mourning for Composure as she blamed herself for his death. Without her tentacles, her mind was more focused and her focus was on Composure. In her mind, she was scolding and blaming herself for ever implanting those tentacles and should have listened to her other personalities about just asking Koro-Sensei. Her tears blurred her vision, but she still managed to see the glow coming from the corpse before her. “C-c-composure-kun?” As she said that, Composure’s body started to slowly dissipate into blue little particles that floated up into the sky. “Wait! No come back!” Hatred then tried to grab the little blue particles, hoping to bring Composure back, but only failed. Not long after, Nagisa’s other personalities started to deteriorate into the floating blue particles as well.

“Please … don't be mad,” Insecurity said before disappearing.

“Bye bye … for now,” Innocent waved goodbye with his usual innocent smile, trying to hide his pain, as he disappeared as well.

“Please don’t blame her. Be kind,” Kindness told them all before he vanished with 

The class was shocked at what was happening to their friend and tried to contemplate everything that just happened. Maturity grudgingly stood up while clutching his chest with Playfulness and Seriousness holding him worriedly.

“Maturity-kun, what is happening,” Mr. Karasuma said urgently. He was then replied with a slight grunt from the personality.

“We … don’t have much time left,” he stated regretfully and grunted in pain again, “just remember us okay. Don’t blame Kayano-san,” he then looked over at Hatred still contemplating Composure’s death and Playfulness and Seriousness who was worried about him disappearing as well. His lower body started to disappear and made up its way to his top half. “Just remember Nagisa,” his disembodied voice said. His statement greatly confused and deeply saddened the class, especially the remaining personalities of Karma and Kayano. They all only hoped that Nagisa was still alright. A few moments later, Mr. Karasuma then picked up his phone and asked for Ritsu.

“Ristu-san … how’s Nagisa-kun right now,” he asked warily as he took soft glances at the class who was still distraught about the scene they just witnessed. 

“With Composure-kun dying, Nagisa’s personalities were supposed to dissipate with Nagisa’s death following it,” Karasuma’s face grimaced at the thought, “but his vitals are still active and he’s still breathing fine. He’s doing fine so far… I think.” His and the class’s hope returned when they heard her statement. “I think- Wait! Sorry! Takebayashi-kun is in trouble right now. Please come quickly!” Ritsu said to the class before shutting the video call. Karasuma’s worries returned once she ended the call. He then faced the class to decide their next course of actions. Most of the students were still upset about seeing one of their friends disappearing with the Kayano’s and Karma’s having the worst of it.

“I’m sure that you want to know how Nagisa-kun is doing. I can say from Ritsu’s report that he is still alive,“ his statement was replied with a bunch of hopeful expressions and teary eyes. 

“So why did Maturity and the others disappear, sir,” Kurahashi asked Karasuma.

“It is most likely that it was because,” he hesitated on what was the cause as he still had trouble wrapping his head around the whole situation, “of what happened earlier and Composure’s passing. Hopefully, we can take advantage of the situation and bring all of you and Nagisa-kun back to normal.” He looked at Kayano’s personalities that started to huddle around Hatred, trying to give comfort to the girl. On the other hand, Karma’s personalities were a bit scattered and Karasuma couldn’t tell how they were feeling. He only hoped it wouldn’t cause any problems. “For right now, we need to head back to the hotel to check on Nagisa-kun and help Ritsu-san and Takebayashi-kun.”

“Thank you Mr. Karasuma,” Koro-Sensei said calmly, “some of us need rest right now.” He directed his attention to the weeping girl that was Hatred beneath him. He was about to place a tentacle on her shoulder for reassurance, but thought it might bring bad memories. “I know all you may have many questions for Kayano-san and I, but let’s refrain from it until the situation is over, please.” He softened his look, hoping that they would understand. “And as Nagisa’s personalities said, we should not blame anyone for what’s happened. He would not want to see his friends fight over him. We’re still a family so we still need to care for one another. Do you all understand?” For a moment, there were no responses, but slowly came slight nods. Koro-Sensei smiled at their effort despite the trauma they just experienced. 

“We understand, sir,” Isogai replied for the whole class as the rest of them nodded in agreement. Despite their okay appearance, deep inside they were still slightly afraid of Kayano and her personalities. They were also worried about Nagisa and his condition. Looking back to the past few days, it was just supposed to be an assassination plot against Koro-Sensei, but it ended up being life-or-death situation among their classmates. In their mind, they all had questions that would hopefully be answered at the end of the mess.

“Thank you, all. Now, shall we check on Nagisa-kun back at the hotel,” Koro-Sensei asked the class which they solemnly agreed and they all slowly trekked back to the hotel. Koro-Sensei followed the class from behind as he was still weak from the murder personality trio’s earlier assassination attempt, but also he kept an eye on the group that stayed behind. Kayano’s personalities were huddling together with Hatred as they tried to comfort one another for the loss of Nagisa’s personality. They were mostly consoling Hatred as she was blaming herself for essentially killing Nagisa. Despite their doubts, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Sugino had also stayed behind as they watched Kayano’s personalities interact with one another.

“Hatred, it’s okay,” Cheerfulness tried to comfort and cheer up Hatred, “Nagisa-kun is going to be fine.”

“It’s not your fault,” Depression tried to console her without breaking down herself. She tried to remember Kindness’s word and recollected herself to support Hatred. “It’s not your-”

“BUT IT IS,” Hatred yelled, “It’s always been my fault. I was the one that teamed up with Composure-kun and Sadism-kun! I was the one that tried to kill Koro-Sensei! I was the one that killed Composure-kun! I’m the reason why Nagisa-kun’s life is in danger! IT IS MY FAULT!” She finished her reasoning why she is the cause of the mess they were all in. “So stop telling me it wasn’t my fault because IT IS my fault.” She then continued her weeping. They didn’t know how to respond and only wished that Nagisa was here to help them.

“If it makes you any better, we blame you,” a voice spoke up. The Kayano’s looked at the direction of the voice and saw Karma’s personalities standing together menacingly with ill content.

“Seri-kun! This isn’t the time now! Leave her alone,” Playfulness stood up against the serious personality. “This isn’t what Maturity would want.”

“No no, I’m not just mad at her,” Seriousness retorted with a chuckle, “I’m also mad at you for not telling any of us about Kayano having tentacles in the first place. If you did, none of this would have happened! We would have been prepared.” He gritted his teeth and gripped his hands tightly to express his frustration.

“I … We’re sorry,” Playful said regretfully as she lowered her head a bit.

“What did you say,” Seriousness asked again with a stern glare.

“We’re sorry,” she repeated herself as tears were now apparent in her eyes.

“We never intended on keeping it a secret,” Sweety continued her apology.

“Truly,” Cheerful added with desperation, “we never wanted to hurt anyone. We just wanted ….” She paused as she had a hard time telling it despite her cheerful attitude.

“Wanted what,” Laziness asked as he looked down on all of them.

“Revenge,” Depression replied solemnly, “Revenge on Koro-Sensei. I already told Kind-kun about this and Pro-kun about this.” 

“What,” Seriousness then looked for his protective counterpart and found him still knocked out on the ground. ‘He’s still sleeping! How strong was the knockout gas that Okuda-san made?’ he thought in confusion as he looked upon his sleeping counterpart. Lazy wanted to join in on the snooze, but decided it would be better to listen to the group of girl’s explanations. Mischievous had a desire to draw doodles on the Protectiveness’s sleeping face, but was stopped when Seriousness gave him a stern look. Seriousness then faced the group of Kayano’s once more. “Okay … care to tell us about it then,” he asked them even though he still felt he won’t be satisfied.

“It’s just … I feel like Kaede should be the one to explain it to you all. So please wait,” Dee-Dee then closed her eyes in fear of retaliation from the redheads.

“Wait huh? Well I suggest you start talking.” Seriousness then started walking towards the girl, ready to attack her and the rest of her lookalikes. He had stopped in his tracks when a certain chemist stood in his.

“Okuda-san … please step aside,” Seriousness said solemnly, but Okuda has stood her ground.

“I’m sorry, Seri-kun, b-but I can’t let you hurt Kayano-san,” she tried the best she could as she was still menacingly glared at by the group of redheads. Her stance had softened when she noticed one of them walk towards her calmly. It was Sadism. Sadism on the other hand had some sense on the reason why Composure did what he did. He thought it was stupid, but, in the end, he wanted to save his friend. He couldn’t hurt the one his friend sacrificed his life for. “Sadism-kun,” she stuck out her arms, trying to block his way, and closed her eyes. She never felt him pass and she opened her eyes to see Sadism facing the other direction.

“I’m not letting you pass either,” he said in his confident voice, “I can’t let my little buddy’s sacrifice be for nothing if you’re all going to kill her anyway.” The Karma’s were shocked at his reasoning and felt a bit guilty for almost pummeling Kayano’s personalities in revenge for their fallen Nagisa’s. “You’re not the only ones that cared about Nagisa,” he continued as he pointed his head in the direction of the group of Kayano’s behind him and Okuda.

“You don’t understand,” Seriousness replied while gritting his teeth, “they lied to us. They played with all of us. Not only did she kill Composure-kun, but also the rest of them and possibly even Nagisa-kun.” He and the rest of them were seething with vengeful intent. “I already abandoned him already. I can’t lose him again.” He started to clench his fists. This did not go unnoticed by Okuda, and she stepped forward closer. Even if she doesn't know the whole story between Magisa and Karma, she knows they both care for each like brothers.

“I do understand,” Okuda added her thought into the mix with a bit more courage, “but we just have to understand her point of view as well. I trust her that she’ll explain everything once everything is done like she said. You just have to give the same amount of trust to her as I do for you, Karma-kun’s.” Their faces were shocked to hear this much confidence from Okuda. Sadism was proud that their last minute confidence training paid off a bit. “I trust her, so should you.” 

“I second that,” Sadism added with a smirk.

“We do as well,” Sugino shouted as Kanzaki nodded in agreement. 

“Kayano was able to accept me despite knowing my dark past as well. It would be reasonable that I give my trust to her as well,” Kanzaki said with her usual calm smile. 

“Plus, we’re all part of Group 4 and Class 3-E. We stick together no matter what happens,” Sugino explained with a cheerful smile. The Kayano’s felt a bit better about Kaede’s actions. 

“So let’s just go back together and help save Nagisa-kun and bring Kaede-san and Karma-kun back,” Okuda continued, “Okay.”

The Karma’s didn’t know what to do and were unsure of their next actions.

“Sure, why not,” Lazy suggested while putting his hand behind his head in defeat. Seriousness looked back at his lazy counterpart in shock. “I mean, I do miss Inny-kun, but I rather keep Sweety-chan safe while he’s away. At least that’s what he would want anyway.”

“Lazy …” Seriousness muttered softly.

“I guess I will too,” Mischievous added, “We all kind of need Cheery-chan’s attitude right now and she’s the only one suited for the job, so yeah. When did you get so confident, Okuda-chan.”

“Pro-kun said he really didn’t mind me as long as I made Nagisa-kun happy,” Dee-Dee added with a bittersweet smile as she remembered the intimate moment she and Kind shared. It was only Seriousness who was left not yet to answer.

“So what’s it going to be, Seri-kun,” Sadism said with a smirk. Everyone had looked at him as they waited for his response and choice. Seriousness then walked slowly to the group of Kayano’s with Sadism gently pulling Okuda to the side to make room. He then stood in front of Hatred who was still on the floor. She noticed his presence and looked up at him, afraid of his next actions. To her surprise and the surprise of everyone, Seriousness was lending his hand towards Hatred.

“Seri-kun,” Hatred said warily as she still had tears in her eyes.

“This doesn’t mean that I forgive you yet for almost killing Nagisa. Like the others said, Nagisa-kun trusts Kayano-san and will most likely still be your friend even after what you done,” he explained, “so as his best friend, it would be right if I learn to learn and trust her like he does. So let’s go and see Nagisa-kun, alright.” Still surprised, Hatred then grabbed his hand to get up, her legs still asleep from sitting for so long. Seriousness quickly returned his hand to his body.

“Thank you Seri-kun,” she told the boy and then faced the others there, “Thank you too Okuda-san, Kanzaki-san, Sugino-kun, and you four.” Kanzaki, Sugino, and Okuda then went up to her and gave the poor girl a hug with Kayano’s other personalities hugging them on the outside. “Thank you,” she said once again with happy tears in her eyes. They just smiled at the girl reassuringly as she let out her tears. It was a moment where they noticed none of Karma’s personalities joined in the hug and looked at them curiously. 

“What,” Sadism asked, “we don’t do hugs.” Karma’s other personalities nodded in agreement. They then gave them a ‘really’ look. “It’s just how we are,” Sadism defended himself and the other Karma’s. In an instant, Sugino started to grab them all to join the hug.

“C’mon, man,” Sugino said cheerfully, “let’s just do a simple group hug.”

“Fine,” Laziness said lazily as he and the other Karma’s gave a weak and lazy group hug on the already hugging group.

“Okay, are we done now,” Seriousness asked, clearly embarrassed.

“Yup,” Cheerfulness said gleefully as the group released the hug. She then looked around and noticed a person was missing. “Hey, where Mischief-kun,” she said wondering where the mischievous redhead was.

“Right here,” a voice yelled in which the group looked towards the source. They then saw Mischief drawing doodles on Protectiveness’s face. He stepped aside to reveal cat whiskers and a cat nose on the sleeping boy’s face. “A masterpiece, am I right,” he said grinning like their teacher as the rest of them deadpanned at the mess on Protectiveness’s face. Sadly, the sleeping redhead was starting to wake up and recover. The rest of the group tried not to laugh at the obvious drawn cat whiskers and nose on his face.

“What happened,” he said drowsily. “What’s so funny?” Sadism decided to join in on the prank and slung his arm on Protectiveness’s shoulders. “Sadism …”

“Don’t worry, my fellow personality! I’ll gladly explain everything,” he said with a smirk.

“Wait … didn’t you … do something to me,” he replied sleepily. 

“Hush hush! You still need to recover so stop talking, hehe,” he quickly hushed the boy as he laughed mischievously at the end. 

“Yes yes, shall we heading back to hotel now,” Mischievousness added with a smirk across his face, hoping to divert the issue to going back to the hotel rather than what’s on Protectiveness’s face.

“O-okay,” he and Sadism walked together back to the hotel with the others laughing at Karma’s personalities’ interaction. The rest of the group followed them as they were amused by how well things went.

As they walked, Sugino tried to comfort and cheer up the rest of the Kayano’s with the help of Cheerfulness. Kanzaki and Okuda tried to get to know Hatred as they walked back to the hotel by asking some questions about what else she hates. 

“Umm, without the tentacles, I feel more jealous than hate right now I think,” she said warily.

“Oh, what’s there to be jealous of,” Kanzaki asked.

“Big boobs,” she retorted as she held out her hands as a gesture of big breasts. Kanzaki and Okuda laughed a bit at her answer. Deep inside her mind, she didn’t want to tell that she would also be jealous if a certain blunette started having feelings for another girl. “I guess you could call me Jealousy right now,” she suggested. In an instant, the embroidery on her dress changed from an ‘H’ to ‘J’, signifying the change of personality.

* * *

They finally got up to the rest of the class at their hotel room door. Koro-Sensei noticed the group arrive with bright new vigor.

“Ah! I see something went well,” he said with his usual smile.

“Yup! Sure did,” Cheerfulness replied with a smile as she hugged the newfound Jealousy of Kaede Kayano. Jealous then noticed the unsure looks from the rest of class and decided it was best to speak up.

“I liked to say I’m sorry for everything that happened and I’m willing to accept any type of punishment. Instead of Hatred of Kaede Kayano, please refer to me as Jealousy of Akari Yukimura,” she explained with a shaky but confident voice as she bowed down to avoid her disapproving stares. There was no response and she feared they would reject her. 

“It’s okay,” she heard the statement and rose up from her position. 

“What,” she asked, clearly surprised by how fast they forgave her.

“We forgive you,” Kataoka answered with a smile. “We thought and talked about it on the way here and …,” she then looked back at the rest of the class who Ed nodded and looked back at Jealousy, “we decide to give you a second chance. A chance to be the real you, okay?” She was met with happy and reassuring smiles. Jealousy then tackled and hugged them, which they gladly accept. The teachers were glad that they were able to resolve the issue, but they had more important matters to attend to.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but we need to see how Nagisa-kun is doing,” Mr. Karasuma spoke up to the class as they were released by the group hug.

“Right, you are Mr. Karasuma,” Koro-Sensei added and faced the class, “shall we go in, class.” The class’s expression turned more serious as they braved themselves on how Nagisa was doing ever since the incident.

“Yes, sir,” Isogai spoke up for the class and, with a nod, Koro-Sensei opened the door to the hotel room.

Inside the room, they could see the backside of Ritsu’s main body in front of Nagisa’s bed and Takebayashi sitting down on a chair nearby on the bed, who was clearly exhausted from doing something. The room was a bit of a mess. The class was confused and were curious about what happened. 

“What happened here, Ristu-san and Takebayashi-kun,” Koro-Sensei asked warily, “and where’s Nagisa-kun. Takebayashi then finger pointed to Nagisa’s bed and Ristu shifted her main body to reveal a tied up Nagisa on the bed.

“Nagisa-kun!” The class shouted, clearly worried why would they tie up an innocent blueberry.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was completely surprised by the shout of concern towards him.

“Umm I’m sorry,” Nagisa apologized with an apologetic smile.

**“But do I know you all?”**

* * *

_Extra:_

“Umm dude, what’s on your face,” Terasaka asked with a confused face.

“Hmm, what do you mean, pig face,” Protectiveness replied with a confused look.

“Eh, you don’t … nevermind,” Terasaka said with a smirk and a chuckle as he walked into the room with the rest of class. 

“What does he mean,” Protectiveness questioned.

“Nice face art, man,” Sugaya complimented, “didn’t know you were into that type of stuff, Protectiveness-kun.”

“What,” he exclaimed and ran towards a nearby hallway mirror to reveal drawn cat whiskers and cat nose on his face with a signature ‘ _Mischievous’_ on it as well.

“That bastard,” he grunted in anger as he looked for his mischievous counterpart, but noticed the rest of the class walking into the hotel room. “Damn it.” He decided to deal with him later as he walked into the hotel room while rubbing off the face art of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter. I’m sorry if you think they forgave Kayano too easily. I don’t think I can handle the tension of the grudges. Anyways, did you like Hatred being changed into jealousy. I thought it was a good idea. Hatred can be also seen as some form of jealousy. More things to talk about: Protectiveness is finally awake, Takebayashi is sick of being nurse and babysitter, Hatred will be referred to as Jealousy, and what happened to Nagisa! 
> 
> Update might come later than usual. This was just a little side project when I was bored at home, but online classes are making me more busy. I hope you understand! Don’t worry, I’ll finish the story. Until the next chapter and, until then, stay safe!


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class returns to the hotel room to find a tied up and awake Nagisa. They immediately find out there's something wrong. Ritsu then showcases a video of the events prior to their arrival.

“I’m sorry, but do I know you all,” Nagisa asked his classmates and teachers. 

The class was shocked and wasn’t sure if the boy was joking. They were also surprised by seeing Nagisa tied up on the bed with the room being a mess. Mr. Karasuma approached Ritsu and Takebayashi, who was clearly exhausted from doing something. “Takebayashi, what happened here,” the teacher asked the student who proceeded to weakly point in Nagisa’s direction. Mr. Karasuma started at Nagisa weirdly with the boy smiling innocently.

“We were trying to take care of Nagisa when his heartbeat started to slow down and then suddenly he woke up,” Takebayashi explained carefully as he tried to recall the events prior to the class’s return to the hotel. “Ritsu and I were glad that Nagisa woke up, but he seemed different.”

“What did you mean by different,” Sugino asked with concern as he was worried for his buddy in bed who seemed very clueless on what’s happening. “And why is he tied up?”

“I think it would be best if I show you,” Ristu told everyone as she started to display a video on everyone’s phones. 

_The video was in Ritsu’s main body’s perspective and it showed Nagisa waking up on his bed with a stunned Takebayashi near his bedside._

_“Nagisa! Are you alright,” Takebayashi asked but he was only met with an emotionless, lifeless stare from Nagisa. “Nagisa …,” he tried asking again but Nagisa’s eyes had returned to their regular blue color. Nagisa then faced Takebayashi and had a panicked look on his face._

_“Who are you?!? Where am I,” Nagisa nervously shouted which frightened Takebayashi and shocked Ritsu. He was slightly backing away from the two people._

_“Does he have amnesia,” Takebayashi muttered as he stared shockingly at the boy in front of him._

_“We’re your friends Nagisa,” Ristu tried to say calmly, hoping not to cause the boy anymore stress, “I’m_ _Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery, but you may call me Ritsu.”_

_“And I’m Kotaro Takebayashi,” Takebayashi added carefully, “We just want to know if you know who you are.” Nagisa then calmed himself down as he noted the people in front of him._

_“Hello ... Ritsu and … Takebayashi,” Nagisa replied warily, “And my name is Nagisa Shiota, I … think? I’m sorry for not being much help.” Nagisa looked down disappointedly._

Cheerfulness and Mischievousness had quickly recognized this type of Nagisa’s behavior. Nagisa was acting insecure. 

_“No it’s fine, Nagisa! You tried your best. Let’s just stay calm and stay here while we wait for the others. I just need to check if you’re okay, Nagisa,” Takebayashi told the boy, who was still worried about being a burden. Nagisa had glanced around the room and saw Karma’s and Kayano’s bodies on the other beds. His face grimaced as if he had remembered something._

_“Hey um … Ms. Robot,” Nagisa asked the A.I. as he continued looking at Kayano and Karma._

_“Ristu,” Ritsu corrected her confused classmate._

_“Right, sorry. So, Ritsu … who are those two people,” Nagisa asked her as he continued looking at the two unconscious people._

_“Those two are two of your best friends in our class, Karma Akabane and Kaede Kayano. Based on what I have been told before, you have been friends with Karma for ever since you two were first years in junior high,” Ristu explained._

Karma’s personalities smiled at the memories of when Karma and Nagisa hanged out to watch Sonic Ninja. Deep inside, they regretted abandoning Nagisa, but were still a bit afraid of Nagisa’s cold and silent presence when they had their guards down around him.

_“Additionally, You and Kayano have only known each other for about only half a year, but, from my understanding, she is the one who gave you your pigtails,” Ritsu explained to him. Nagisa then touched his pigtail on his head and looked back at his supposed best friends._

“I kind of remember Nagisa having a low ponytail in the first few weeks of school,” Okano said while glancing back at Nagisa who just smiled innocently back.

“So you were the one that gave Nagisa his pigtails,” Kanzaki asked the group of Kayano’s.

“Yup, we’re the pigtailed twins. I felt that he needed a new hairstyle,” Cheerfulness replied while smiling, trying to hide back her disappointment for herself on the real reason being trying to cover her bloodlust with Nagisa’s own bloodlust.

_“Then why are they asleep,” Nagisa asked worriedly, “was it my fault?” This question then brought the attention of both Takayabashi and Ritsu, suggesting it was indeed his fault. “It was my fault wasn’t it!” Nagisa then started to get up from his bed quickly._

_“Wait Nagisa, sit down,” Takebayashi told his classmate, trying to bring him back to his bed before he escapes._

_“I don’t think I should stay here,” Nagisa shouted as he tried to leave the room._

_“Wait! Nagisa, come back,” Takebayashi tried to catch Nagisa as he tried to block off the exit._

_“Umm … sorry you … Takebayashi?!! Please let me go! I’m more of a problem if I stay here,” Nagisa protested as he ran throughout the room, hoping to find an escape route. Takebayashi tried to restrain him by grabbing his shirt which caused the both of them to trample and run over some of the furniture in the room._

_“The problem will be even worse if you leave, Nagisa! So just go back to your bed,” Takebayashi yelled from behind the running Nagisa, who was circling around the room. As Nagisa was about to run past his bed to an open window, he was caught in Ritsu’s line of sight and Ritsu opened a gun from her main body and launched a rope at Nagisa, entangling him and forcing him to stay put on his bed. Takebayashi then stopped running to catch his breath and retreated back to a chair._

_“Thank … you … Ritsu,” Takebayashi gratefully thanked the A.I. in between breaths._

_“No problem,” she replied with a gleeful wink._

_“Let me go,” Nagisa pleaded as he struggled to get out of the ropes, “... please”. Suddenly, Nagisa’s eyes started to close slowly and had passed out on his bed._

“What happened to him,” Sugino asked Ristu and Takebayashi with concern for his friend who seemed very clueless about the whole situation.

“You’ll see,” Takebayashi replied as he was tired of everything at this point.

_“Nagisa,” Ritsu asked with a bit of concern. A little later, Nagisa rose back up with another emotionless stare before his eyes returned to his normal blue color. “Are you okay?”_

_“Oh hi ... Ms. Robot,” Nagisa innocently greeted Ritsu, who was surprised at how Nagisa addressed her._

_“Nagisa, how are you feeling,” Ritsu asked again carefully again._

_“Nagisa,” Nagisa repeated the name that seemed very familiar, “ … that’s right I’m Nagisa,” he looked down at his body and faced his classmate again. “I’m fine, Ritsu,” Nagisa smiled back innocently._

Kayano’s sweetness and Karma’s laziness recognized the innocent nature and realized it was Nagisa’s innocence. 

_“You know who I am,” Ritsu asked in surprise._

_“Vaguely, though. I know that you’re Ritsu,” he then faced Takebayashi who was still recovering from the extra run he just did, “And he’s Takebayashi, right.” Takebayashi then just gave a lazy thumbs-up. Nagisa then faced his left and saw Kayano and Karma. “And these two are … I can’t really remember. I’m sorry,” he apologized to Ritsu._

The Karma’s and Kayano’s were saddened at Nagisa’s response. They were confused on why they were the only ones he didn’t remember.

_“Oh it’s fine,” Ritsu told Nagisa who was relieved to be forgiven._

_“Also, why am I tied up,” Nagisa asked as he tilted his head._

Sweety and Lazy vaguely recognized Nagisa’s innocent behavior. 

_“Oh, sorry about that. We were just having a bit of trouble earlier and … we were just making sure that you were safe! Right, Takebayashi,” Ritsu explained as she redirected her attention to Takebayashi who gave a weak thumbs-up. “Let’s just wait for the others! Okay, Nagisa.”_

_“O-okay,” Nagisa replied cheerfully. The video ended and Ritsu appeared back on her main body._

“And that’s what happened before you all arrived,” Ritsu told the class.

“So Nagisa has amnesia, is that what you're telling us,” Kataoka asked them.

“It seems he does, “Takebayashi answered sadly, “We just don’t know how and why he has it.” Everyone then glanced at Nagisa who was ignorantly looking back at all of them, especially the multiple copies of Kayano and Karma. “All we know is that it all started when Kayano’s temperature started to go back to normal.” Jealousy cringed at the memory and knew it was somewhat her fault that Nagisa was in this condition. 

“Is there anything we could do, sir,” Okano asked Koro-Sensei who also seemed a bit nervous about the situation. Everyone anxiously waited for the octopus’s answer, hoping it would solve the whole situation and everything would go back to normal. Unfortunately, Koro-Sensei’s plan was not very ideal.

“For right now, “ he said in a serious tone, “we should focus on bringing back Karma and Kayano for the meantime.” Though it wasn’t ideal, it was still a plan. “While we do that, we should just observe Nagisa and try to bring and trigger any memories.” The class kind of liked the idea, but was still unsure on how to start to trigger any of Nagisa’s memories.

“We think we can do that, sir,” Isogai told him while the rest of his classmates nodded. 

“Umm sir,” Ritsu asked warily. 

“Yes, Ritsu,” Koro-Sensei replied.

“Ever since Nagisa woke up, a crack had formed on the stone. Should we be worried?” Everyone looked at Koro-Sensei with worried looks.

“No, we shouldn’t, “ everyone sighed but were still nervous, “let me check something, for a second.” In an instant, Koro-Sensei had snatched the stone from Ritsu and tried activating it so Karma’s and Kayano’s personalities would return to their owners. Failure was expected and the personalities remained alive and well in the world. He then quickly returned the stone back to Ritsu. The whole process was so fast that nobody knew exactly what happened.

“Koro-Sensei, what did you just do, “ Yada asked her teacher.

“Oh, I just did a little test, and unfortunately the stone doesn’t seem to work properly right now, “ the conclusion of his statement saddened the personalities a bit, “however, I have an idea to fix the situation as long as you are all present. For right now, you all should rest or maybe even talk to Nagisa before we all hit the hay. Does that all sound like a plan.” His question received a lot of nods and ‘yes’s.

“Thank you,” Koro-Sensei then faced the multiple personality clones of Kayano and Karma. “Okey-dokey, Ristu, Takebayashi, and Okuda, “ Koro-Sensei looked at the three mentioned students, “may you help me with some calculations I had in mind to test my hypothesis. The rest of you try to relax and talk to Nagisa.” He was responded to by multiple nods. 

“Umm … Mr. Octopus,” Nagisa asked warily.

“Eh, yes, Nagisa, and please call me Koro-Sensei, nurufufu” the said octopus replied as he added his signature laugh.

“Yes, uh Koro-Sensei, can you please explain what’s going on and what exactly are you,” Nagisa asked innocently as he smiled awkwardly at his situation. Koro-Sensei’s teaching nature kicked in and he immediately rushed to Nagisa’s side, surprising Nagisa at the speed.

“Well, you have amnesia and we are trying to bring back back your memories, “ the tentacled teacher explained happily with his usual annoying smile.

‘ _Isn’t he talking about it too casually’_ everyone thought in their heads as Koro-Sensei tried to bring Nagisa back to speed as best as he could without confusing the boy too much.

Everyone else was trying to rest and relax from the chaos and new trauma they just experienced. Some were trying to talk to Nagisa and possibly trigger any memories of Nagisa. Kurahashi and Nakamura noticed Kayano's jealousy had went to the bathroom and had a seldom look on her face. The two exchanged glances and followed the personality to the bathroom. There they see the girl on the floor, hugging her knees. “Hey are you alright,” Kurahashi asked Jealousy or formerly known Hatred, who had seemed very distant from the whole scene inside the hotel room.

“Oh, Kurahashi and Nakamura! What are you doing here” she replied surprisingly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She then looked down disappointedly at the floor.

“You don’t really seem fine, Jelly-chan,” Kurahashi restated her worries toward the girl.

“It’s just,” Jealousy gripped the brim of her dress, “I don't think I can face Nagisa.”

“What do you mean,” Nakamura asked again as she placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“I mean I don’t think I should be close to Nagisa again,” her eyes were glued to the floor to hide the evident tears in her eyes. “I-I k-killed him. I killed him, and he doesn’t even know that I killed him.” she softly yelled so only they could hear it. “Sure he’s alive, but I’M the reason why Nagisa lost his memory.”

“Hey hey,” Nakamura tried to tell the girl, “Nagisa chose to save you, so don’t blame everything upon yourself, okay.”

“Yeah, we just need to trigger his memories and he’ll be fine,” Kurahashi added with her usual cheerfulness, “Plus, we have everyone here so everything will be fine, Jelly-chan.”

Jealousy smiled softly at the ground. “I guess you’re right.” She then got up and dusted off her dress. “I guess I just needed to talk to someone, hehe.”

“Geez, I feel like you’re more depressing than Dee-Dee-chan,” Nakamura teased the girl who chuckled at the statement.

“Well, we are cut from the same block,” she replied as she prepared heading out of the bathroom.

The three of them headed out of the bathroom. They saw some of their classmates resting and some sleeping. Some were talking to the innocent Nagisa. Nakamura then noticed that the Kayano’s and Karma’s were off to the side, away from Nagisa. Kurahashi joined her other classmates to help Nagisa trigger any memories and Nakamura was joined by Jealousy to confront the personalities.

“Why are all of you standing here and not with Nagisa,” Nakamura scolded the group of personalities. “Aren’t you supposed to help him remember us and himself. Karma and Kayano are the closest to him, so wouldn’t it make sense if you all talk to him”

“We want to, “ Dee-Dee, Kayano’s depression, replied sadly.

“But he doesn’t even remember us even when Ristu reminded him in his insecure state,” Karma’s michief added as he grunted his frustration at the end.

“It’s just we’re not sure if he even wants to see us,” Sweety, Kayano’s sweet-tooth, continued their collective, and kind of stupid, reason and excuse for not talking to Nagisa. 

“Have you seen him,” Nakamura argued her reason, “ever since we all arrived harem he’s been looking at all of you. He’s just been waiting for you to talk to him.” As she finished her statement, everyone then looked towards Nagisa’s bed where he was untied from the ropes. He was having a pleasant conversation with both Sugino and Kanzaki. They were laughing and it seemed that they were having a good time. The scene caused a bit of pain in both Jealousy’s and Protective’s heart. They guessed that Nagisa noticed them looking at him and he waved with a smile towards them. Everyone’s hearts melted at the gesture. It took the strong will of Karma’s seriousness to break free from the trance.

“Okay okay, we get it. We’ll try to talk to him,” Seriousness answered for the group. The group of personalities and Nakamura then slowly walked to Nagisa’s bed where Sugino, Kanzaki, Fuwa, and even Terasaka were talking to Nagisa. Sugino noticed the group and approached them.

“Oh there you guys are,” Sugino said with a bit of urgency, “Nagisa’s been wanting to talk to all of you.”

“Why us,” Karma’s laziness asked with his hands in his pockets.

“He didn’t really specify why. He just wanted to know more about you guys, that’s all. It kind of hurts my feelings a bit,” he smiled defeatedly at his statement but quickly came back to his joyful personality. “Anyways, I think it’s all your turns to talk to him.” He then went back to Nagisa who was having a conversation with Fuwa.

“And that’s why I think you would like _My Hero Academia_ , Nagisa,” Fuwa finished her statement which greatly confused the incoming group of personalities. To the side, Terasaka looked like he was having the biggest headache. Kanzaki was just smiling at the scene while she sat on Nagisa’s bed. Nagisa noticed the group and had switched his expression from confused to excited.

“Oh there you all are,” he exclaimed to them.

“Hey Nagisa-chan,” Mischief greeted the blunette. For a moment, Nagisa had a shocked expression and tightly clutched his hair as if in pain at the mention of the honorific given to him by Mischief. 

“Nagisa,” Sugino then rushed to his side to hopefully be of help. “Are you all right?”

It took a few moments before Nagisa calmed down and placed his hands back on his lap. He faced his friends back with his innocent smile. “Yeah, I’m fine Sugino.”

“Okay, just tell me when you’re feeling weird,” Nagisa nodded at the statement. He then noticed two identical and familiar looking girls approaching him.

“Hey Nagisa,” Playful and Cheerful greeted the blunette, bringing his attention back to them and the other personalities.

“Hi …,” he was unsure how to address them and they quickly noticed his frustration.

“Just call us Playful Kayano and Cheery Kayano,” Playful said as she also gestured to Cheery beside her. 

“Oh okay … hi Playful-san and Cheery-san, “ he smiled gently towards the two girls, “and hi to you all too.” He had peeked his head so he could address the other personalities behind Cheery and Playful. The others gave weak and awkward hand waves. They introduced themselves one by one, some giving only brief introductions to not confuse the blunette even further. Upon seeing them all again, Nagisa looked back at Kayano and Karma who were still on their beds and realized that the people in front of him looked exactly the same, apart from their clothing and attitudes. The personalities noticed his concern and tried to address it.

“Is there something wrong, Nagisa, “ Sweety asked the boy who was clearly confused.

Nagisa looked back at Sweety and the others and tried to formulate his question the best he could. “Are you all related to … those people over there“ he then pointed to Karma and Kayano, who were still lying on their bed with some ice bags on their foreheads. The personalities, on the other hand, didn’t know how to explain the situation to Nagisa without further complicating the boy’s memories of his past. “Who are they again?”

“The redhead over there is Karma Akabane, your best friend since your first year of junior high, “ Protectiveness answered the boy.

“And the girl with the cute green hair is Kaede Kayano, also your best friend you made this year and also the person who gave you your pigtails, “ Cheery said as she pointed out both hers and Nagisa’s twinning pigtails. Both of them smiled at the thought.

“Now going back to your question about us being related, “ Playful bringing back Nagisa’s initial question.

“Well, you could kind of say …,” Mischief tried to spell it out for the boy, but couldn’t say it to him.

“Saaaaay what, “ Nagisa tilted his head a bit to the side as he asked the question.

“What we're trying to say is that we are connected to them and that we are all a part of them,” Dee-Dee added to the explanation.

“Think of us as ingredients to pudding, “ Sweety said as everyone except Nagisa sweatdropped at the analogy she was trying to make. “You need eggs, flour, cream, vanilla, and chocolate custard to make a whole pudding and so we, “ she then hugged her fellow Kayanos, “are the ingredients in making Kaede-chan. We are what makes Kaede to be Kaede.”

“And we are what makes Karma to be Karma, “ Sadism added as he flung his arms around Protectiveness and Seriousness. “Did you get it now, Nagisa?”

Nagisa just sat there amazed at their explanation. “Kind of … I think, but I do want to know more about those two and you all if that works,” he finished his question with his usual innocent smile.

“Sure, but we just want to ask if you remember anything about us though, “ Seriousness asked the boy as he sat down at the foot of the bed. Nagisa then closed his eyes and tried to recall his past life. 

“Well, apart from what you guys told me, I don’t remember much, “ Nagisa answered the question with a bit of frustration. “Sugino and Kanzaki said I was a friendly, kind person that helped a lot of you all. Fuwa said my favorite movie is Sonic Ninja. I kind of remember you all, but only clips and pieces. Terasaka said I was a strong, cool, and brave guy that cared a lot about his friends.” This caught the attention of the personalities and they looked at Terasaka who was a bit flustered at Nagisa’s interpretation of his own words.

“Oh he did, really~,” Mischief said while walking and swaying towards Terasaka, who was trying to act not embarrassed. “Interesting words for a person with such a limited vocabulary.”

Terasaka pushed Mischief away. “I only said that to make him sound good, that’s all. No need to get mushy about it, ‘ he argued against all accusations of him being a softy.

“Aside from all of that, I don’t remember much. Sorry!” Nagisa apologized and bowed his head.

“You don’t need to apologize, Nagisa, “ Kanzaki comforted him and placed a hand on his shoulder, ‘We already said this before. We’re just glad that you’re safe and here with us, so no need to blame yourself, okay.” Kanzaki then gave a soft hug to the boy, in which Nagisa gladly accepted. Unbeknownst to the class, Kanzaki had a slight crush on Nagisa ever since Nagisa had “saved” her from both Takaoka situations. The scene before the group caused a bit of pain for both Sugino and Jealousy. “Thanks Kanzaki. You’re the best,” Nagisa then let go of the hug to face the personalities once again.

“I also had another question about me,” Nagisa asked the group.

“Yeah, sure.”

“I kind of remember something from earlier, “ Nagisa started his thought.

“Really, what was it,” Nakamura asked the blunette as he furrowed his eyebrows to remember something.

“Did I also have ingr-,” “BOOM,” his question was interrupted when everyone had heard a large explosion near the corner of the large hotel room. Everyone quickly looked at the source of the explosion and they saw Okuda, Takebayashi, and Koro-Sensei covered in black smoke and frizzy hair. Ritsu’s mainbody’s screen was covered in black smoke, only showing bits of the A.I.. Mr. Karasuma was immediately marching towards the science group with much anger and frustration. 

“What in God’s blazes did you do,” Mr. Karasuma interrogated the group, particularly the irresponsible giant yellow octopus.

“Well you see, we were just testing out a little theory I had, and it seemed that my calculations were a tad off. I need to readjust my calculations later, but, right now, we may have a way to fix Nagisa and bring back his memories, bring back Kayano and Karma, and fix the stone, “ Koro-Sensei stated proudly. “I can surely fix this problem, lickity split. But first, all of you need to go to bed. It is all way past the appropriate bedtime for all growing young adolescents like all of you.” His last statement brought a lot of groans among the class and teachers. 

“Okay, sure I guess. At least we have one more day to fix this problem before we head back, “ Maehara said to the rest of his classmates. They all agreed to Koro-Sensei’s terms since they were all feeling a bit tired. Mr. Karasuma and Prof. Bitch decided to talk to the octopus outside so he could explain his plant to them. They went to another room to discuss the solution.

Everyone took their places to sleep. They mostly let the girls sleep on the extra futons the hotel provided. The class decided to sleep altogether in the same room just in case something happened to Nagisa. Too tired to do anything, they slowly went to sleep, ignoring the stress and drama they experienced the past few hours. 

Among the lumps of sleeping students, one figure had risen up from her sleeping position. It was Jealousy. She couldn’t sleep as she still had the image of Composure disappearing before her and Nagisa hugging Kanzaki, both of which irritated her mind. At the subject of Nagisa, she looked for the innocent blueberry. Shockingly, Nagisa was not in his bed, where everyone decided that he keep to himself. Jealousy was really worried and was about to wake up the others to alert them of Nagisa’s absence, but she had noticed a familiar figure near the balcony of the hotel room. Jealousy slowly got up and sneaked her way to the terrace. She had a better look at the person and gratefully realized that it was Nagisa. The boy had his back turned towards her and was facing the crescent moon above them in the clear night sky.

“Hey Nagisa,” she whispered softly to the boy, but received no response. “Nagisa?” Suddenly, she was met with cold blue eyes. She was petrified for a moment, but had quickly shook it off as Nagisa lowered his palpable bloodlust. This bloodlust was strong, even for the normal and original Nagisa. The bloodlust belonged to a certain similar blunette.

“Wait … I know you, “ Nagisa said, very void of emotions.

“Composure-kun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, sorry for the late update. You know how it is sometimes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do appreciate any feedback and comments on the story. Updates will be slower, but I will finish this story. Anyways, I hope you all are doing fine! Until the next chapter, stay safe :)


	15. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fateful encounter full of questions.

“Wait … I know you, “ Nagisa said, very void of emotions. 

“Composure-kun?” Jealousy took a small step forward towards the blunette, but her heart had told her to stop and so she did. Small tears were flowing from her eyes as she couldn’t bear herself and see Nagisa or rather Composure after literally just ‘killing’ him hours ago.

“You’re Jelly-san, am I correct,” Nagisa said, still with a composed and straight face. “I assume you couldn’t sleep too.” He then took a step towards the girl, but Jealous took a slight step back. To him, it seemed that she was afraid of him. A vague disappointing expression was evident on Nagisa’s face. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” he softly said as he went back to the balcony railing as he stared back at the gleaming crescent moon in the sky. “It’s just that my eyes tend to wig out sometimes when I feel threatened. I came here just to think about today.” Jealousy’s guilt was slowly building up again. “I’ve been trying to remember what happened to me earlier today, but it's just all vague and unclear.” Jealousy gulped inside as she wanted to forget Composure's death and here he is alive. 

“I … see,” the girl responded hesitantly as she slowly walked next to the boy on the terrace. Despite her conflicted feelings, she still felt safe around the blunette. “D-do you r-remember anything in particular?”

There was a long pause after she asked the question until he decided to answer. “Not much really. I only remember the names of those inside and what they are like, that’s all.” He turned his head to the girl next to him. “Though I do remember you specifically the most though, but I could be wrong.”

“W-why me? It could be any of the other Kayano’s,” she tried to defend herself to the best of her ability.

“You could be right. It’s just I remember your face specifically. It was like a dream, and it was just your face and you were just crying,” he calmly explained to the girl. “It all felt really real and at that time my body felt really weak, but I don’t know. I could be wrong and it was just my imagination.” Deep inside, Jealous was screaming at herself. She just wanted to scream and tell Nagisa to forgive her for everything she has done to him, but she restrained herself. She was able to control her temper better since the tentacles were out of her system and hopefully out of Kaede’s body as well. 

“I don’t know about the me crying part, but maybe it’s better if you don’t remember some things, Nagisa,” she told the blunette in which he nodded. “Sure, I guess,” he responded calmly. “I just wonder why it was you though.” Nagisa put his hand on his chin as he contemplated the potential reason for specifically remembering Jealousy. 

While he was pondering the reason, Jealousy tried to find a way to change the subject. “Besides that, how are you feeling,” she asked nervously. Nagisa then broke out of his trance and faced the girl questioningly. “I’m fine, he answered, “i just feel tired, but my mind won’t let me sleep.” Jealousy then thought of an idea on how to make both of them sleep while having some fun at the same time. Despite her own feelings, she personally wanted to have some alone time with Nagisa as she couldn’t really bring herself to talk to him with her classmates and the other Kayano’s. 

“Well we could play a game,” Jealousy asked Nagisa who gave her a confused look. “A game,” he asked. “Yes, a game. We’ll be playing 20 Questions. We both ask each other one question each until we together reach 20 questions, so we both ask 10 questions to each other. We have to answer truthfully, but if one of us refuses to answer then they would have to do a very small dare.” She smiled a bit at the last part as she hoped she could get some information about the boy pertaining to his mental mindset and … other stuff. “Well I guess that’s fun. You could start since you suggested it,” Nagisa replied as the two of grabbed some pillows to place and sat down on the pavement of the terrace beneath them. They had closed the door to the terrace so they could speak louder than before without waking up their classmates.

As they got settled, Jealousy readied herself to start the game. ‘I’ll start off with some easy questions first and then I’ll start dishing out hard questions,’ she thought to herself. “Okay! First off, which type of genre of movies do you like,” she asked with full attention as she awaited his answer. “I do like action movies like Sonic Ninja because of the story and the cool characters they usually have,” he explained to Jealousy. In turn, she was surprised to hear that type of passionate response to her simple question. “Although I do like some certain romance movies. I do really like one particular actress called Haruna Mase,” Jealousy perked up at Kaede's other alias. “It is a shame though. I still remember she went on hiatus recently. Hope she is okay, but anyways it's my turn right.” Nagisa turned to a Jealousy who was blushing profusely at the ground as she was deeply touched by Nagisa’s compliments. “Jelly-san?” She was broken out of her trance and blush. “Sorry, umm yeah so it's your turn now.”

“How about … why do you call yourself Jelly-chan or rather Jealousy-san? It kind of seems hard to believe since you seem too relaxed to be jealous of anything,” he asked the girl. In turn, Jealousy tried to think of an answer that didn’t seem too weird. 

“I guess I sometimes get jealous when I see tall people or girls with … you know,” she proceeded to make a gesture around her chest in hopes that Nagisa would get it. It took a few seconds for Nagisa to figure out what she was implying. “Ahh .., I see. Though I don’t see why you don’t need to be jealous of anything since you already look fine,” he answered but his mostly expressionless face turned into a slight caring expression . “U-uhh thanks, Nagisa,” she barely answered.

The game went on with simple questions like “What is your favorite sushi to eat?” (nigiri), “What’s your favorite flavor of pudding?”(caramel), “Dogs or cats” (I like both), or “Summer or Winter?” (Winter). Eventually, Jealous decided it would be the right time to ask the more personal questions. “So Nagisa,” she addressed the boy who had now given his attention, “Do you still remember how you met Kaede?” In response to her question, Nagisa sat there contemplating the memories he wished were not forgotten yet. “Yeah of course. That’s how our friendship began isn’t it.” He then gave a reassuring smile to the girl. “Anyways, it's my turn now,” Nagisa told her in which she nodded. “What do you think about my hair?” Jealousy’s eyes widened a bit at the question as she pondered her answer. “Well I think it's great! I think it will look great if it's either long or short. I just think your pigtails are sort of like the start of your bond with Kaede, so yeah it's great!” She smiled as she said her statement as Nagisa proceeded to feel out his pigtails. He liked the little reassurance.

“Okay, how about … do you still remember the Kyoto incident,” she warily asked. The purpose of the question was just a lead up to her other questions and she wanted to test if Nagisa was starting to recover his memories. Nagisa sat there for a bit thinking about their class trip to Kyoto. “It’s still kind of fuzzy. It was supposed to be an assassination attempt for Koro-Sensei, but we got ambushed from some high schoolers and Kayano and Kanzaki got kidnapped. Koro-Sensei and us rescued them after a little bit, am I correct?” Jealousy nodded. 

“Okay. What were you like before going to Class 3-E,” Nagisa asked the girl in which she flinched a bit at the question. Jealousy thought back to Kaede’s old lifestyle and how boring it was. Despite being an actress, she still had decent grades and was quite popular at school. Friends, however, were hard to find, like real friends. If people wanted to be her friend, it was most likely they wanted her money from acting. As a result, Kaede didn’t have a lot of friends. It was mostly only Aguri and her. Their dad was too busy with work and he became quite distant ever since … their mom passed away. Now it was only Kaede by herself with Aguri gone. Before she knew it, Jealousy had tears streaming down her cheek. Alarmed and worried, Nagisa was surprised at the girl’s sudden breakdown. “Hey, are you okay,” he asked in a monotone but concerned voice. He tried to comfort her by just placing a hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes, Jealousy calmed down and wiped away her tears and faced Nagisa once again. “Sorry about that,” she apologized to the blunette. “No it’s alright. You don’t need to answer the question if you want,” he suggested but Jealousy shook her head. “No, I would rather not do a dare,” she smirked. “Anyways, Kaede’s life was kind of boring and a bit stressful to say the least. I would say it was okay,” she finished softly, trying not to break into tears again. “So back to the Kyoto incident,” Nagisa was a bit alarmed that she went back to that topic, “Out of curiosity, who were you more worried about? Kanzaki or Kaede?” Nagis sat there for a minute thinking about her answer.

  
  


“So … are you going to answer who you were more worried about? Kanzaki or Kaede?” Jealousy wanted to know the answer as she had noticed Kanzaki was acting more friendly with Nagisa ever since the Mr. Takaoka incident back at school and how Nagisa had stood up against him after Kanzaki and Maehara had gotten hurt because of Mr. Takaoka. She looked back at Nagisa and she saw that he was kind of puzzled by the question. “Well, of course I was both worried about both of you, but I guess I was more worried about Kayano since I got to know her more than Kanzaki if that makes sense.” 

“No no, that’s fine. Good answer,” there was a sense of relief over Jealousy once she heard Nagisa’s answer. “I’m kind of running out of questions to ask you, so maybe ‘What’s your favorite color?” Jealousy deadpanned at the question. “You know Nagisa, you’re supposed to ask more complicated questions,” Jealousy told the blunette. “Well, I guess I’m just using this game just to get to know you better,” he answered with a soft smile. “Okay … I would say,” Jealousy then looked at Nagisa, both his hair and his eyes, “blue. My favorite color is blue.” Her answer kind of surprised Nagisa a bit, but not a lot. It was only a few seconds until he realized the reason for her choice of color. “Oh I … see,” he then looked to the side as he clenched his pigtails for a bit. Jealousy giggled at his actions. 

“Okay my turn. What are your thoughts on Kanzaki,” she asked. Nagisa was surprised at the Kanzaki questions, but didn’t think much about it afterwards. “Well, she is the class idol. She’s nice and quiet. She is very good at Japanese and playing video games,” Nagisa then closed his eyes as he tried to think of more statements to say about Kanzaki, “I don’t really can’t remember much, but I guess she would be a good match with Sugino.” With that last statement, Jealousy could finally conclude that Nagisa did not have feelings for Kanzaki. ‘He thinks of her as a friend,’ Jealousy internally celebrated with herself but stopped when she also came up with another idea. ‘What if he thinks the same with Kaede?’ She started to internally panic and wanted to ask her next question right away, but had restrained herself as Nagisa prepared to ask his question now.

“Were you ever afraid of me,” Nagisa asked her with a straight and serious face. Jealousy was a bit surprised from the jump of intensity from his previous question of ‘what was her favorite color?’. “I-I … I would never be afraid of you, Nagisa,” she then placed her hand on the side of his cheek which surprised him a bit, “I would only be afraid for you because I care about you.” She smiled at him with the most genuine and caring smile that she would only show him. “Thanks, Jelly-chan.” Jealousy then retreated her hand from Nagisa’s face and back to her lap. 

“So this might seem awkward but what do you think about Kaede,” she asked him with a slight blush, “I mean … what do you think about Kaede Kayano, not me or the other Kayano’s in the other room?” Her eyes were filled with determination as she was now dying to know his answer on how he genuinely about her, about Kaede. 

“She’s my best friend,” Nagisa answered with a straight face, “She’s bright and cheerful. She has a massive sweet-tooth. She knows how to cheer up a person when they feel down. She’s always been with me ever since we met and I appreciate everything about it. She supports me and I’ll support her,” Nagisa finished his statement with a soft smile. After seeing all the types of Nagisa’s smiles today, Jealousy knew this smile was genuine which made her more happy with his answer. “You’re so sweet, Nagisa,” she told him. “Your welcome,” he replied again with the same genuine smile.

“So Jelly-chan,” Nagisa’s tone grew a bit more serious, “what happened to me before all of this. I want to know why my memories were lost. I want to know the truth.” This was one question she couldn’t answer. She just couldn’t; She didn’t want to say that she killed him because he has amnesia and a small personality disorder. She couldn’t tell him the truth. If she tells him the truth, they might not be friends anymore. The more the idea came to her mind, the more she freaked about that reality. ‘If I tell him, he won’t be my friend anymore,’ Jealousy anxiously thought, ‘He’ll then go off loving another person because he won’t want to be with me, his KILLER.’ Jealousy looked down in fear as she avoided Nagisa’s look. “I-I-I … I can’t, Nagisa. I can’t answer this one. Please choose a dare because I really don’t answer that question. So please .. pick a dare.” Nagisa's face was full of disappointment once he heard her say that. ‘It’s that bad, huh,’ Nagisa thought as he contemplated the reason why she couldn’t tell him. “Fine you don’t need to answer,” he told her in which a huge bunch of stress was relieved from Jealousy’s shoulders. “But for your dare, all you have to do is just sit a bit closer to me,” Nagisa proceeded to pat down a spot closer to him, hinting where he wants her to sit. “Wait … is that all,” Jealousy asked, perplexed about the whole dare. “Yeah, it's getting a bit colder so I thought I would use my dare just to get closer to you.” He smiled softly. “Sure, I-I don’t mind,” she then grabbed her seat cushion and placed it next to Nagisa’s. “You warm,” Nagisa asked with another soft and caring smile, one that melted Jealousy’s heart. “Y-yup,” she answered through a stutter.

It was now Jealousy’s turn. After everything she had heard from Nagisa, she was slowly determining if Nagisa loves her back. She still remember's Composure's last words before he ... before he disappeared. She still remembers his last words, ' _I love you.'_. ‘With this next question, I’ll be able to determine if Nagisa and I truly share the same feelings, not just Composure's word,’ Jealousy told herself in her mind as she plotted her next question. “Nagisa,” she addressed the blunette which had his full attention, “have you ever … had a crush before.” She finished her question as a red mess. She was so red she had to look down with her bangs covering half of her face as she tried to hide her obvious blush as best as she could. She knew Playful could do a way better job at pretending to be fine than her and she was envied of her being able to hide such emotions so easily. Trying to hide her face, she still didn’t hear Nagisa’s response for a few seconds and she was panicking until she heard a simple answer. “Yes.” That was all that Nagisa answered. It was a very curt and short response which kind of disappointed Jealousy in a way. “A-are you going to tell who was your crush before,” Jealousy asked hesitantly as she was dying to know who was the girl that won Nagisa’s heart. 

“That’s another question though,” he replied calmly. “What?” Jealousy was now confused at what Nagisa was trying to say. “I already answered your question and yes I had a crush before. Now it's my turn,” he answered plainly before the girl could answer back. “What would you do if you were told that you were worthless by a loved one,” Nagisa asked with tears slowly building up in his eyes, “What would you do?” On the other side of the question, Jealousy was surprised by the question, but had a slight feelinging this question was going to come up eventually. “Well,” she started,”what would you do.” Jealousy was now holding Nagisa’s hand with neither of them noticing. Like it was natural for them. It felt like a source of comfort for the blunette. Nagisa then looked down at the ground to contemplate his response. “I would try to prove them wrong and rise above their expectations, but … but it never works,” he sulked at his disconfidence. Jealousy then gripped her hand harder, “Well, what would I do is just be me.” Nagisa looked up at Jealousy’s face. “I wouldn’t care what they would say about me and just do me. All that matters is what you think about yourself and that’s most important,” the girl smiled brightly at Nagisa. “And to add on,” she then cupped his cheeks, “you are not worthless Nagisa Shiota. Got that!” Her question was followed by a simple nod. “Good, now it's my turn.” She let go of his face.

This was Jealousy’s last question. Since Nagisa found the loophole in her previous question, she was determined just to say it out straight. “Nagisa,” he asked the blunette who was now attentively listening to her question, “w-who w-was y-your-”

_FLOOOOSHHHH_

“Greetings you two,” Koro-Sensei asked the two as he had flown and dropped down on the balcony where the two sat on the ground. “Oh hello Koro-Sensei,” Nagisa answered quickly and a bit monotone. Koro-Sensei noticed the change of personality from Innocent to Composed and he was a bit afraid. Meanwhile, Jealousy was internally cursing the octopus for ruining her question time and Nagisa’s possible love confession. ‘Damn you octopus! I’ll you kill you just for ruining the moment,’ Jealousy internally yelled. “Hello, sir,” Jealousy said with an irritated eyebrow twitch. 

“Why hello to you two as well. Although I do love some romantic stories between two of my beloved students,” he said with a new pink and rosy color, “I do not approve of you two staying awake at such a late hour.” He then turned into the color purple with a darker purple ‘X’ on his face. “Sorry, we were just making each other sleep by playing a simple game, sir,” Nagisa answered again with a low expressionless voice. “Ah I see,” Koro-Sensei turned back to his usual (some might say even annoying) yellow color, “still its way past your bedtime. Plus, I found the solution to help curing your amnesia, Nagisa, and helping bring back Kayano and Karma, Jealousy.” The two students were surprised at Koro-Sensei’s progress on the solution to fix the stone and help Nagisa. “Wow, that’s amazing, sir,” both of them said in shock. “No worries. So with that, I suggest you two head off to bed. We’ll all be bright and early soon and I want you two to have enough sleep.” Koro-Sensei started to push the two into the hotel room and closed the balcony doors. The two were not inside with the rest of their classmates and fellow personalities sleeping. They looked back at each other and giggled. “I think we should hold off the game until the morning. Does that sound good,” Nagisa suggested with a smile. “Yeah, sure. We still have my last questions,” Jealousy told him and in which she nodded.. 

The two then walked to their previous sleeping spots. There on Nagisa’s bed was a sleeping Dee-Dee-chan. They were shocked to find the girl on the bed. It was only Jealousy who had figured why Dee-Dee-chan went to Nagisa’s bed. “I don’t mind sharing the bed with her,” he stated calmly. Jealousy, however, was sort of against the whole idea. “U-uhhh I don’t think that’s a good idea Nagisa You might accidentally wake her up,” she tried to convince Nagisa as best as she could so he wouldn’t lay down on the same bed with Dee-Dee-chan. She had no hard feelings against Dee-Dee-chan, but the idea of Nagisa sleeping with another girl that isn’t herself personally irritated her mind. “I’ll just be careful then,” Nagisa then walked to the bed as quietly as possible for him and lifted the blankets for him to hop inside the bed as well with Dee-Dee-chan. He then noticed Jealousy standing over her bed with a slight blush across her face. “Jelly-chan?”

“C-can I s-sleep w-with you too, Nagisa,” she looked down in embarrassment when she whispered it to Nagisa. She couldn’t see Nagisa’s face and she didn;t want to see his possibly disgusted or weirded out face. “Sure” she heard and quickly lifted her head to see a smiling Nagisa. He then lifted the blanket, inviting her to hop in as well. In an instant, Jealousy quietly jumped in and snuggled with Nagisa. Unfazed, Nagisa let her hug him and he was now between Jealousy and Dee-Dee. The two started to sleep with no worries at all. On the other side of the bed, Dee-Dee started to hug Nagisa as well and Nagisa hadn’t noticed either. “I miss you, Aguri,” Dee-Dee muttered softly as she hugged Nagisa a bit tighter. Jealousy, on the other hand, hugged Nagisa a bit tighter and softly whispered something in her sleep.

**“I … love … you, Nagisa.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. School stuff. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I would say I wasn't really confident in writing this chapter. Just leave any comments on what you think about it! To add on, this story is almost ending, maybe one or two chapters remaining and maybe an epilogue. I don't know, it depends. But until next chapter, stay safe!
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday Akari!
> 
> I tried to upload this on her birthday, but ... school. Anyways, Happy Birthday Akari!


	16. Breakfast Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is the most important meal of the day?
> 
> Do you at least eat?

**3rd POV:**

The bright sunlight shimmers through the crack of the curtain in the large hotel room where the students slept. Each one of them slept soundly as they tried to forget the stress and pain they all experienced the past day. In one particular bed was a group that were enjoying the company of a particular blunette. Or so they thought. 

“Nagisa …,” Jealousy muttered softly. She slowly opened her eyes in anticipation of seeing Nagisa’s sleeping face. Right in front of her was Sweety’s drooling face. “Pudding … Nagisa … sweet pudding …,” the confectional copy of the greenette mumbled through her dreams that were most likely about pudding and Nagisa. Jealousy widened her eyes as she swore that it was only her and Dee-dee-chan in Nagisa’s bed. She got up slowly and realized that her other copies were also present in Nagisa’s bed as they had been hugging each other, thinking they were each Nagisa. “Wha-where’s Nagi-SAAA,” Jealousy said before she fell out of the bed, causing the Kayano’s other personalities to wake up and thankfully not the others.

“Owie,” she mumbled through the pain.

“Huh … Jelly-chan,” Dee-dee-chan asked softly as she was still in a morning daze.

“Ehh … good morning, Dee-dee-chan,” Jealousy greeted as he rubbed her head where it collided on the floor.

“Neh … why are on the floor,” the sad personality asked its jealous counterpart.

Jealousy positioned herself properly on the floor. “Oh I was just startled that the rest of you four were also in Nagisa’s bed hehe,” she replied as she tried to laugh off the idea. She then looked at her other counterparts. Dee-dee-chan was hugging a pillow, Sweety was still daydreaming about pudding and Nagisa still, Playful looked a bit groggily as she swayed side to side. She wasn’t really surprised that they were in Nagisa’s bed as well because they all missed their own Nagisa to comfort them after the whole thing yesterday. “Soooo,” Jealousy started to ask the group, “Do you guys know where Nagisa is.” All of them turned their heads around the room. They only managed to see their sleeping classmates, but no sign of their teacher or Nagisa. 

The thought suddenly struck all of their heads. “Where’s Nagisa (my blueberry pudding!!!!!!),” all of Kayano’s personalities shouted, effectively waking up the whole class. All of them groggily got up from their sleep spots, glaring at the group of worried greenettes.

“Is there a problem, Kayano-chans,” Kataoka said as she rubbed her eyes.

“Do you have to be so loud,” Hazama complained in the corner, “I was just finishing my early morning curses.” All of the now awake classmates looked at her weirdly. “What? Everybody has their own morning routine.” Everybody decided to let her be.

“So what’s the problem, Kayano-chans,” Hara offered to bring up the question again to the group of personalities.

“Oh right,” Playful said as she hammered her hand with her palm, “Nagisa is missing.” She smiled at the end as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Oh that’s all,” Yada added.

“Yup.”

“Does that we could go back to sleep,” Muramastu suggested with a yawn at the end.

“I … think so,” Kimura yawned too with his response.

In another part of the floor, the group of Karma’s personalities started to wake up due to all of the commotion his classmates were causing. “What’s going on,” Seriousness asked, rubbing his eye in exhaustion of yesterday’s events.

“Oh, Nagisa is missing,” Okuda replied with a sleepy smile.

“Oh that’s nice,” Lazy said as he lied down on his pillow once more.

“Okay, people, let’s go back to sleep,” Isogai instructed the rest of them, but he also seemed a bit out of daze. 

“Hai Ikemen,” all of them said as they proceeded to go back to sleep.

… _ Literally a 10 seconds later _ …

“WAIT! NAGISA IS MISSING!!!” all of them shouted to their heart's contents as they realized the full situation and how dire it could be to their friends’ state. They all jumped out of their spots

“When did you first notice this, Jelly-san,” Sugino rapidly shook his friend’s jealous personality.

“I - just - re - a - lized - it - only - three - mi - nutes - a - go! - And - please - stop - sha - king - me - Su - gi - no,” Jealousy yelled in between the rapid shakes. 

Sugino didn’t realize his hysterical behavior until Kanzaki had touched his left shoulder. “I think you should calm down, Sugino,” Kanzaki had suggested calmly to the baseball geek. Sugino snapped out of his senses and stopped shaking Jealousy. “Oh … sorry,” he apologized. The jealous girl just swayed left and right as her head was spinning really fast, making her unable to give a proper response.

With their prime source out, they directed their attention to Hazama who was possibly awake during Nagisa’s leaving. “Hazama,” Isogai had confronted the girl of the dark (language) arts, “Did you see Nagisa leave during any part of your morning … ummm routine!”

“I … don’t recall,” Hazama replied with a bit of tiredness in her voice, “I only realized his absence, same as you people. Plus, the cursing is just to wake me up.” All pieces of evidence of Nagisa’s whereabouts were out of the gutter at this point they all concluded.

“Wait what about Ritsu,” Mimura suggested. Everybody looked towards Ritsu’s main console.

“Hey Ritsu, did you see anything,” Kataoka asked their digital classmate. To their surprise, there was no response. “Ritsu?”

“Did Ritsu shut down or is it not time she activates yet,” Yoshida asked.

Takebayashi looked at his phone to check the time. “She should be active at the moment. Though maybe something happened to her as well?”

“Okay, we first need to contact Koro-Sensei and Mr. Karasuma about Nagisa and Ritsu,” Isogai declared to the group. “The personalities and some of us would wait here until the teachers come or until Ritsu activates while the rest of us head search for Nagisa.” The class nodded as they were now determined to find Nagisa.

“Okay! Operation: Blueberry is now a go!” 

“YEAH!!!!!!!” Everybody cheered with determination.

_ Knock Knock _

Everybody looked towards the door where the sound of knocking came from. 

“Room service~,” a very deep femenine shouted through the door. The rest of them were confused as none of them ordered room service.

“Ugh! Why are you even in a maid costume, you damn octopus” a rather familiar bitchy voice shouted through the door.

“It is essential to the part, Miss Irina,” a voice responded.

“Is that Koro-Sensei and Professor Bitch,” Okano asked as they continued listening to the conversation outside.

“Please be nice to each, Koro-Sensei and Miss Irina. We don’t want to wake them up yet,” a gentle and kind voice suggested to the two, now confirmed Koro-Sensei and Professor Bitch.

“Wait! That sounds like-,” Cheery said as she looked at her fellow classmates and personalities for confirmation. With that, the door opens, revealing an unpleasant scene of Koro-Sensei in a maid costume and Irina in another rather revealing summer wear. However, what really mattered to them was the person behind them. Behind the arguing teachers was a very petite bluenette boy, who was pushing a big cart of dishes.

“Nagisa!” Everyone then rushed towards Nagisa, ignoring the teachers in front of them. The first to confront the blunette was Sugino, Karma’s protective personality, and Kayano’s jealousy.

“Where have you been!” They all shouted down towards the boy. “Do you know how worried we were all!” 

Nagisa was a bit surprised at their concern, but quickly brushed it off. Instead he just smiled kindly at the bunch, “Sorry for making you worry. I just woke up early and I thought I would go and make breakfast for all of you since you all have been very hospitable towards me.” He then walked towards the covered dishes on the cart. “With Koro-Sensei’s help, I was able to cook everyone breakfast.” He then picked up the dish covers and revealed multiple breakfast dishes. Nagisa then walked back into the hallway to pick up another cart. “I was also able to pick up and make some dessert for you guys.” He then opened the covers and it revealed numerous types of dessert. “I still don’t remember much, but I remembered that I took some notes on most of your food preferences. Apologies if any of the food is not to your liking.”

The whole class was stunned. They were not expecting to be served breakfast. To their surprise still, Nagisa knew their food preferences. Ritsu’s main console turned on so Ritsu appeared on screen. “Ritsu!”

“Sorry for not responding earlier. I was assisting Nagisa and Koro-Sensei on the multiple recipes of everyone’s meals.”

“Firstly, I know that Kataoka likes breakfast from hotel services so I looked at the hotel kitchen hours. They were closed for today, so Koro-Sensei and I looked at their menu in order to replicate it,” Nagisa explained as he grabbed one of the dishes off the cart. It was a simple sunny-side egg and freshly cooked bacon with a side of toast and orange juice. “Here you go, Kataoka,” Nagisa smiled at the female representative. Kataoka, on the other hand, was speechless as she was just looking at the dish in bewilderment. “Kataoka,” Nagisa asked again. 

This seemed to bring Kataoka back to reality. “Oh yes! Umm … thank you, Nagisa,” she then gladly grabbed the plate and took it to a nearby table and sofa and started to eat a bit of it. To her surprise, Nagisa was a great cook. Maybe not as good as Muramatsu or Hara, but it was still exceptionally well cooked.

“Umm let’s see,” Nagisa muttered as he looked through the dishes and his little blue notebook, “Takebayashi … ah here it is!” The boy then grabbed a plate and on it was a rice omelette. Nagisa walked over to Takebayashi and offered him the plate. “Here you go, Takebayashi. Thanks for taking care of Karma, Kayano, and I.” Takebayashi, in turn, gladly accepted the plate. “Thank you, Nagisa,” he replied with a thankful smile as he was a bit glad to have a friend like Nagisa.

After that, Nagisa started handing out the other’s breakfast. For Kimura, he got a breakfast curry. Kurahashi got a salad and blueberry yogurt parfait. Hazama, too, got eggs and bacon for breakfast, but in the shape of a sad face which pleased Hazama greatly. Chiba received hard-boiled eggs, Nakamura got breakfast pizza, Sugaya got scrambled eggs seasoned with coriander, Sugino got chicken has with eggs, Kanzaki received a fruit salad with store-bought Wagashi and green tea, Okuda got some store-bought honeycomb toffee with a whole stack of pancakes, Terasaka just got a regular bowl of rice with beef, and Hayami got a small bowl of Stroganoff. The last ones to receive their breakfast were Karma’s and Kayano’s personality. 

With anticipation, the two groups of personalities awaited for their breakfast. As Nagisa finished handing the rest of the breakfast, he headed outside of the hallway. At that moment, all of the personalities were a bit heartbroken.

Jealousy felt someone tug on her black dress. She looks back to see both Dee-Dee and Sweety, both on the verge of tears. “Dee-Dee-chan? Sweety-chan? What’s the matter,” she asked nervously. She already guessed the answer, but she wanted to feign her ignorance as a way to calm her jealousy when she saw Nagisa smile at Okuda and Kanzaki when he gave them their breakfast. “Are we going to get breakfast too,” Dee-Dee asked with a sad expression. “Do we get nothing! Not even a single pudding cup,” Sweety quietly yelled out in distress. Cheery stepped in to comfort the two, but she was no better. “Don’t worry, Nagisa is probably getting another cart.” Both Sweety and Dee-Dee looked up in comfort, but was surprised to see Cheery on the verge of tears. “Eh Cheery,” Playful tried to reach out to the cheerful personality. “I’m fine,” Cheery sniffed away her pain. Jealousy examined Playful’s expression to see if she was upset in anyway. To her surprise, Playful didn’t seem fazed by not getting breakfast. “That’s Haruna Mase for you,” Jealousy thought as she knew deep inside that not getting breakfast was also bugging Playful.

Karma’s personalities, however, were chill or didn’t really seem to care about not getting breakfast. They were all sitting by Karma’s bed, trying not to seem to care. They did feel like they were being watched by a particular set of eyes. With a bit of effort, Lazy looked at the corner of his eye to see a struggling Okuda who seemed afraid to even attempt to eat her stack of pancakes. He saw her look back at them and back at the pancakes then back at them. Sighing at the girl’s obvious request to help her eat the pancakes, Lazy grudgingly walked over to Okuda’s table where she was accompanied by Kanzaki and Nakamura.

“Do you need help,” Karma asked the girl as he bent down to her shoulder. In response, Okuda shivered at Karma’s voice next to her ear. “Yes please,” she quietly replied, “You could share some with the other Karma’s too. “Thanks, Okuda. You didn’t poison them, did you?” Lazy grabbed some extra plates before adding Okuda’s extra pancakes to them. “W-what! No! I-I would never poison you,” Okuda panicked but was soothed when Lazy touched her shoulder. “Easy, I know you would never do it.” He teased the girl once more, “Thanks for the pancakes by the way.” He then left the group of girls to go to his fellow Karma’s. After the whole interaction, Okuda was still red. “Yo! Manami! Earth to Manami,” Nakamura waved her hand in front of the girl, trying to bring her back to reality. “Huh! Krypton and Manganese,” Okuda panic yelled. Both girls in front of her jumped. “Geez, you really are in love aren’t you,” Nakamura teased. “What? I don’t think … I am,” Okuda then looked back at the table of Karma’s, where she locked eyes with Mischief who winked at her. Okuda then became red again. Kanzaki then giggled at her friend’s behavior. “How about we finish our food,” Kanzaki suggested with her calm smile.

Back to the Kayano’s, they were pretty much sulking. It was only two minutes since Nagisa left and nobody seemed to notice or care except the group of Kayano’s. It was only until one of them spotted the blunette with another cart with covered dishes. Nagisa then looked at the Kayano’s direction with a smile and walked towards them with the cart. “Sorry for the wait. I had to make sure I got the right flavors,” he apologized toward the group of greenettes. Nagisa then opened the covertops, revealing multiple cups of pudding that were stacked on top of each other like a pyramid. As a result, all of the Kayanos’ eyes sparkled with joy with Sweety drooling where she stood. “I could only find a few caramel pudding cups, so I hope you like blueberry, chocolate, and vanilla.” What Nagisa didn’t expect was that he be tackled by all five of them. 

“Thank you! You remembered that it was caramel,” Jealousy yelled thankfully.

“You’re the best, Nagisa,” Playful thanked the blunette.

“Yes, thank you,” Dee-Dee thanked softly.

“Thank you so so so so so much,” Cheery added with a huge smile.

“Tumk yuu,” Sweety said while eating some pudding.

“N-no problem,” Nagisa replied with a slight red blush across his face, “May I please get up. This position is rather embarrassing.” All of the Kayano’s looked at their positions and they were practically on top of Nagisa. “Ahh sorry,” they all apologized as four of them got up. The only one left was Playful who continued hugging Nagisa. “Uh … Playful … can you get off me too,” Nagisa tried to politely ask the playful girl. “A few more seconds,” she responded as she continued hugging Nagisa. In the background, everyone just watched as they ate their food in awe at how Nagisa was being this considerate in their food and what happened between Nagisa and Kayano on this vacation trip. Jealousy, however, was steaming and was obviously annoyed at how Nagisa was letting Playful act like that on him. To be fair, it was still her, but she wasn’t personally enjoying Nagisa’s warm touch. “I think that’s enough hugging, Playful. How about you get off Nagisa and enjoy the pudding he got us,” Jealousy suggested, irritation evident in her voice. Play just scoffed at the girl, “You’re just jelly that you’re not hugging him.” That was the last straw. “Why I oughta!” Jealousy was about to launch herself at Playful before being given a spoonful of caramel pudding to her mouth by Sweety. 

It was like time had stopped. A simple scoop of pudding is what it takes to soothe an angry Kayano. “Taste good, right,” Sweety cheered for the deliciousness of the caramel pudding. Jealousy finished the piece of pudding in her mouth and looked very brightly at Sweety. “Right! Is there more,” she asked. “Yup, let’s enjoy some more, you guys!’ And with that, pudding saved the day.

With the whole Kayano debacle, Nagisa grabbed something under the cart to grab a box that looked a bit too heavy for him to carry, but he managed. He then walked over to the Karma’s table. “My my, aren’t you the ladies’ man, Nagisa,” Mischief teased the blunette. “I appreciate the comment, Mischief,” Nagisa then placed the box at the edge of the table. “To tell you the truth, Koro-Sensei told me to give extra pancakes to Okuda so she would share it with you all and it worked.” All of the Karmas’ eyes widened at Koro-Sensei’s shipping plan. Seriousness looked at the corner of his eye to see the octopus with two notebooks in two tentacles labeled ‘Nagikae’ and ‘Karmanami’. All he could do at the moment was curse the octopus and sigh at the effort he was trying to do in order to ship them. “Besides that, all of you should be thirsty, am I right,” Nagisa asked with a bit of confidence and pride. “Don’t tell me,” Sadism asked with a bit of shock in his voice. “Right, you are!” Nagisa opened the box and it revealed a whole box of strawberry milk cartons. “I know how you only like this brand and it so happens they had a sale at the local market.” Nagisa then felt a hand on top of his head and realized that Protective was petting and rubbing his head. “Thanks for everything man,” Protective told him, making sure he is something valuable and worthy of living. Nagisa just smiled in response. He then left the table to grab his own breakfast sushi.

\-----

“Okay students,” Koro-Sensei announced to class once they all finished their breakfast, “Sensei has found a way to fix all of the problems last night and I want to try it out right away.” Koro-Sensei then grabbed the stone from his robe pocket. “I will be able to bring both Kayano and Karma back to normal and bring back Nagisa’s lost memories. It will be as simple as making pie.” 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” almost all of them thought in their heads as they contemplated all of the things that can go wrong. 

“Didn’t you accidentally burn a pie last week during Home EC class, sir,” Hara reminded her tentacled teacher. Koro-Sensei got embarrassed about that memory. “T-that’s besides the point! All I am saying is that I can help improve the situation. Last night, Ritsu did some calculations and we discovered that my antimatter cells are reactive towards the stone in some way. All I need to do is release some energy, similar to when I did to transform into my ULTIMATE DEFENSE FORM, to the stone and it will bring back the personalities back to their respective owners and bring back Nagisa’s lost memories. Ritsu will also record the whole thing and measure the right amount of energy to be released. Simple as that.”

“It doesn’t sound simple,” they all thought begrudgingly once more. 

“No worries. This process is perfectly (hopefully) safe,” Koro-Sensei reassured the class.

“Hey where’s Mr. Karasuma,” Kurahashi asked as she looked around.

“He didn’t come when you guys with the food,” Sugaya added.

Irina stepped into the conversation. “He had to talk to one of his subordinates about an upcoming meeting with his bosses.”

“It might just be another boring government about how they might assassinate me! Not that it will happen anyways,” Koro-Sensei refuted with green stripes across his face and a cocky smile. “Anyways,” he returned back to yellow, “Let’s get to it then!” Everybody then stepped back a bit from where Koro-Sensei was standing. Koro-Sensei prepared his tentacles to aim for the stone that he put on the floor. After a few seconds, a bright light of energy was emitting from his tentacles. “A few more seconds sir, at the same rate please,” Ritsu informed her teacher. As time went on, the students grew more anxious. “A bit more,” Ritsu said again. The light was growing stronger, making it harder for anyone to see. Koro-Sensei, too, was a bit nervous at what is to come.

“Now, sir!”

With that said, Koro-Sensei released the energy from his tentacles towards the stone. The stone successfully absorbed the energy from Koro-Sensei, repairing the cracks it once had and bringing back its original colorful glow. 

Everyone was beyond relieved it went well. Almost too well. Everyone came closer, assuming everything was now safe. Koro-Sensei then picked up the stone off the floor with his tentacle. 

“Wait, don't pick it up yet,” Ritsu yelled through her screen.

“Eh?” Everybody looked at her with now fear of what’s to come. A bright light then emitted from the stone, enveloping everyone present in the room. The students and teachers tried to shield themselves, but it was all for naught for its effect already occurred.

\-----  _ 15 minutes later  _ \----

“Alright, thank you, sir. Yes, I understand. Bye,” Karasuma said as he talked through his phone as he walked down the hallway where the room everyone was supposed to be. He put his phone into his pocket. The last time he saw any of them was when he spotted Nagisa, Ritsu, and Koro-Sensei in the hotel kitchen making everyone breakfast. He smiled at the memory.

_ “Here you go Mr. Karasuma! Some hamburger steak curry, since you always like to eat hamburgers,” Nagisa said as he offered the meal towards him. “Thank you for allowing us to use the hotel kitchen. “No problem, Nagisa. I’m just glad you’re all safe. Just keep on the target for a while,” Karasuma asked both Nagisa and Mobile Ritsu on Nagisa’s phone. _

_ “Understood,” both Nagisa and Ristu responded with a salute. _

_ “I still don’t understand why you’re so worried,” Koro-Sensei stepped into the conversation, wearing a maid costume. _

_ “You …,” Karasuma just rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, “Just don’t go overboard as he took his plate elsewhere.” _

As he got closer to the room, he noticed the door was wide open. His eyes widened at the thought of another Takaoka incident. With that thought in mind, he rushed towards the door. Almost sliding past the door, he entered the room. The room was practically empty except he noticed four distinct bodies. These bodies were that of Karma, Kayano, Nagisa, and Irina. Both Karma’s and Kayano’s bodies were still on their own beds while Nagisa’s and Irina’s bodies were on the floor as if they both collapsed. 

He first went to Nagisa, who was the closest to the door. He had also checked if anyone else was in the room, but quickly determined there were no intruders. “Hey Nagisa. Wake up,” he had shook the boy and checked for his pulse and thankfully he was still alive. 

“Mmm … Mr. Karasuma,” Nagisa had said as he struggled to get help. He was assisted by Mr. Karasuma to stand up. 

“What happened here, Nagisa,” Karasuma asked the boy. Nagisa had dusted off his clothes and looked at the man with not a lot of emotion or worry. “Koro-Sensei happened.” Nagisa then walked over to Karma and Kayano. Once he arrived at their beds, both of them started to stir awake. 

“Mmm … what happened and why do I feel like I ate whole five pancakes,” Karma clutched his stomach.

“My neck … feels lighter that’s for sure,” Kayano grabbed her neck. “Wait they’re-!” She realized that her tentacles were missing. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We know already. Koro-Sensei already took them out, remember,” Nagisa told the girl. Flashes of yesterday’s memories from her five personalities appeared in her head. Some of the memories with her and Nagisa were rather embarrassing and she got a little bit red. She also remembered her tentacles ki- … nevermind. She realized Nagisa was still there, touching her shoulder, and realized he didn’t care about it all. Nagisa gave a soft smile towards the girl. She then went for a hug in which Nagisa gladly accepted. It lasted very shortly as Nagisa released the hug and checked up on Karma. 

“You all right, Karma,” he asked his best friend.

“Yes, of course, feeling peachy,” Karma sarcastically answered as he clutched his stomach once more. “I just feel a bit overstuffed from Okuda’s pancakes and your strawberry milk, that’s all. Other than that, I feel great!” 

“So you remember,” Nagisa asked, a bit more surprised.

“Of course! The best one was when I kind of tortured Okuda for a bit,” he smiled a bit, but his smile didn’t last long as he felt another pain in his stomach. 

‘He’s feeling a bit more sadistic than usual,’ Karasuma thought in his head. He decided to check up on Irina to see if she was alright. As he approached her, she also stirred awake. Karasuma then kneeled down to hold her to make her stable. “Irina! Are you alright,” he tried to ask her as comfortingly as he can, but he still managed to sound a bit scary.

Irina’s eyes flickered as she registered what was happening. She then realized her whole situation. “Oh hi, Karasuma! Oh I’m fine … just … dandy,” she tried to smile it off. She also tried to cover up any revealing spots on her clothing with her arms and hands. “Good, then,” Karasuma then stood up to face the red-blue-green trio. “Right, just fine,” she whispered as she looked down towards the down with a soft smile.

“Hey Ristu,” Karasuma asked her main console, “Hey Ritsu!” With that, a restart loading screen appeared on her screen, bringing a confused look on the agent’s face. Once it reached 100%, Ritsu appeared on the screen with a sad face.

“Ristu, what happened? Where is everyone? And where is the octopus,” Karasuma asked the girl on the screen. Ritsu, in response, looked down in disappointment.

**“I’m sorry, Mr. Karasuma.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! To be honest, I didn't know where I was going. It was only until a few days ago until I realized what I wanted to do. I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to comment! Those really make my day. 
> 
> When I was researching the students' favorite foods, I found out Hazama's favorite food to eat is human darkness. I immediately thought about sad bacon and eggs as her breakfast. Man, I love Hazama.
> 
> So what did you think happened to the rest of the class? Is Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma really alright? Until next time ... stay safe. :)
> 
> Oh and Merry Christmas!!!!


	17. Video Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma gets to see what happened prior to his arrival.

**3rd POV**

“I’m sorry, Mr. Karasuma,” Ristu apologized, her face dejected as she faced her teacher.

“What happened here, Ritsu,” Karasuma asked he had hoped nothing was wrong with Ritsu, “Also are you okay.”

Ritsu gave a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Mr. Karasuma. I merely shutdown temporarily, that’s all.” Her expression turned into more serious. “However, we have a bigger problem than before sir.”

‘Great … another problem,’ Karasuma mentally grunted.

“I apologize. I should have been more careful with my instructions with Koro-Sensei when he tried to repair the stone, sir,” Ritsu apologized again.

“So I assume he did fix it since those three are back to normal,” Karasuma said as he turned to glance at Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano who seemed perfectly fine. 

“He did, but an accident occurred, causing more issues involving the whole class,” Ritsu explained. “Although my server shut down temporarily, I was still able to keep my camera on to record the events after Koro-Sensei restored the stone.” Ritsu’s screen then turned into her point of view of the events prior to Mr. Karasuma’s return. “I made and edited the video in a way that you can pick up everyone’s individual conversation as a way for us to catch everything.” Karasuma then watched intently, focusing on every little detail with Nagisa and the others watching from behind.

_ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Ritsu Vision-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--  _

_ There was a bright light, blinding the camera from Ritsu’s console. It slowly dimmed to eventually reveal the unconscious bodies of all 26 students and Irina, but no Koro-Sensei.  _

“Where is that idiot,” Mr. Karasuma grunted.

“My apologies, my camera was unable to capture where the target disappeared due to bright light prior to his disappearance,” Ristu explained with a bit of guilt.

“No worries, you did your job, Ristu,” Karasuma reassured the A.I.. Ritsu smiled and continued the video.

_ The students and teacher continued to lie there, all unconscious. Ristu paused the video again. _

“Sorry, but may I fast-forward a bit as nothing of my attention occurs in the next ten minutes. Would that be okay, sir,” Ristu explained. “Sure,” Karasuma replied. Ritsu then fast-forwarded the video until she stopped the video at about ten minutes.

_ Movement among the students began, showing that they are indeed still alive. They all slowly stir awake, eventually getting up. The people still unconscious were Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Irina. The rest seemed alive and well. _

_ “Is everyone okay,” Isogai asked everyone as they got up. He then went over to lend a hand to Kataoka who was still on the floor. “You okay.” Isogai’s  _ **_charming_ ** _ nature seemed more prominent that usual, causing the female representative to stumble her words a bit. _

_ “I-I fine, thank you very much,” Kataoka replied as serious and grateful as possible without getting nervous. She grabbed Isogai’s hand and got up.  _

_ “That’s good. Glad you weren’t hurt,” Isogai said with a charming smile. Kataoka tried to shake off her dirty thoughts. She then looked around to see her classmates. “How about all of you,” she asked the others. _

_ “I feel fine. How are you,” Hara asked in a tone like that of a mother, very  _ **_nurturing_ ** _. _

_ “I feel like half a million bucks,” Kurahashi exclaimed with her arms in the air. _

_ “Hell yeah,” Kimura tried to match her  _ **_enthusiasm_ ** _ with his  _ **_energy._ **

**** _ “Woohoo,” Mimura screamed as he jumped in the air as he  _ **_air-guitared_ ** _. _

_ “Shh! We have to quiet you three,” Kataoka  _ **_sternly_ ** _ shushed the three, “We don’t want to disturb the whole hotel.” _

_ “Right … sorry,” the three loud students apologized beneath Ikemegu. _

_ Isogai decided to check up on the others, notably Maehara. Isogai went to his best friend to check his condition. “Are you alright, Maehara,” he asked the playboy. _

_ Maehara checked his head for any injury. “Nah … I feel alright, man. Thanks for worrying.” He then set his gaze to his right to see a still sitting Okano. Maehara smoothly left the Ikemen to accompany the fallen lady. Maehara lent a hand in front of Okano. “Are you in need of my assistance, Okano,” Maehara said in a  _ **_flirtatious_ ** _ tone he would usually use when he was trying to strike a date with a girl. _

_ On the other hand, Okano already knows about the boy’s flirtatious behavior and his on-and-off past relationships so she was somewhat immune to his outright charm. “You idiot! You can’t fool me with that playboy attitude” she  _ **_angrily_ ** _ yelled and slapped his hand away. She quickly jumped up to her feet, glaring and making a stand against Maehara.  _

_ “No need to be so worked up about, Okano,” he said trying to calm the angry, “I was only trying to help you out.” Okano just angrily huffed in response. _

__ “Did the stone affect the rest of the class,” Karasuma asked Ristu, pausing the video in the process.

“You are correct, Mr. Karasuma, but it's different from last time. This round results in no duplication of the host’s body, but rather they become the personification themselves.”

“So no clones,” Karasuma tried to reaffirm the statement. He then glanced to his left and behind where he saw the rest of who were still here just idly sitting around.

“Yes, though I am unsure on which of their chief personalities each of them reattained. I can only infer from the video. Shall we continue the video, Mr. Karasuma,” Ristu asked in which she received a nod. She continued the video.

_ More of the students rose from the ground as more of them showed peculiar behavior, notably those from Terasaka’s group. _

_ “Hazama, are you okay,” Hara caringly asked the eerie girl. In turn, the girl only gave Hara only a sad and disappointed reaction. “Hey, did something happen?”  _

_ “Ugh … well this is disappointing,” Hazama then laid down back on the floor, “I thought I was really dead. Too bad I am still stuck with these idiots.” She gave a disappointed sigh, “I guess I would rather not die around too much enthusiasm in the room.” Hazama then glanced at Kurahashi and Kimura who were vibing with Mimura’s air-guitaring.  _

_ “Umm … well you do you, honey,” Hara said with a faltering smile. She then turned to the rest of the Terasaka group. “Are the rest of you alright?” _

_ Muramatsu and Yoshida checked the back of their necks for any injury when they fell on the floor. “Nah we’re good, Hara,” Yoshida replied with a confident smile. Muramatsu nodded with a smile. _

_ “Although I got to say that Nagisa’s breakfast was okay at best. He could have probably just asked me to help them for breakfast,” Muramastu added with a disappointed tone. He let a little ‘huff’ at the end of his statement. _

_ “Hey now, Nagisa worked really hard to make us all breakfast,” Hara retorted. _

_ “All I’m just saying is that I could have cooked better,” Muramatsu  _ **_cockily_ ** _ retorted back. _

_ In the background, Fuwa was seen walking towards Takebayashi who was still on the floor. “You alright, Takebayashi.” She lent a hand to the boy, in which Takebayashi.  _

_ “Thank you, Fuwa. I was just lost in thought for a moment,” Takebayashi replied, pushing his glasses up on his face with his finger. “I was thinking if the stone had any eff-” _

_ “Oh wait! You like anime too, right Takebayashi! Well I have the perfect one for you,” Fuwa  _ **_fanatically_ ** _ approached and interrupted the boy. Takebayashi was a bit wary of her suggestion. Fuwa then held up her phone to show an image of an anime. Takebayashi’s eyes widened at the image.  _

_ “This is-” _

_ “Yes it is. It’s about a girl who is the student-body president of her school and secretly works part-time at a maid cafe. It’s perfect for you,” Fuwa thoroughly explained. Takebayashi, on the other hand, was listening ever extensively, completely forgetting what he was saying. _

_ “Please, tell me more,” Takebayashi asked, “I am considered a man of culture in this topic.” The two went to another side of the room where they could discuss the anime Fuwa brought up. _

_ In another part of the room, the other two classmates of the artsy trio, Sugaya and Okajima, were reconvening with the class’s two snipers, Chiba and Hayami.  _

_ “Hey, you two alright,” Sugaya said  _ **_calmly_ ** _ as he walked beside Okajima towards the sniper duo. They unsurprisingly just nodded at the lanky artist. Sugaya just shrugged and respected their unusual quietness. Okajima, however, stepped forward towards Hayami. _

_ “Aww damn! You being more quiet and distant makes you even more hot,” Okajima mindlessly blurted out. Hayami coldy glared at him and a glimpse of Chiba’s menacing eyes peered through his bangs at Okajima, neither of them saying one word.  _

_ “Dude, you have to apologize,” Sugaya calmly suggested to his friend beside him. _

_ “I don’t know why I said that! I just blurted it out suddenly. My  _ **_perverted_ ** _ nature isn’t this loose,” Okajima explained worriedly to his friend, “But man! All the girls are prett-'' He had covered his mouth when he spotted Kataoka glaring at him in the distance. _

_ “I think you need help dude,” Sugaya suggested. _

_ Panning to another part of the room, the video shows Yoshida and Terasaka having a conversation.  _

_ “I don’t know what just happened, but I feel like I can ride a motorcycle over an entire gorge,” Yoshida said excitedly, acting like that of a  _ **_daredevil_ ** _.  _

_ “I don’t think that’s really a good idea, but I support you dude,” Terasaka encouraged his friend with an oddly struggling smile. _

_ “Wow dude, Terasaka, did you just kindly support me,” Yoshida said in surprise at his friend’s supportive nature. _

_ “Of course,” Terasaka said as if he’s struggling to say his words coming out of his mouth like it was not his own, “You’re … my … friend.” _

_ “Cool, man! But hey … where’s Koro-Sensei,” he asked Terasaka as he looked around the room. _

_ “Beats me.” _

_ The video pans to another part of the room where it shows Yada, Nakamura, Kanzaki, and Okuda. They were surrounding Nagisa’s body and Irina’s body that were on the floor. _

__ “Oh it's you Nagisa,” Kayano softly nudged the bluenette on her right.

Nagisa just stared at his past self on the floor. “That’s me,” Nagisa stoically responded. 

_ The video showed Sugino shaking Nagisa’s unconscious body. “Hey Nagisa, you alright,” Sugino asked worriedly as he continued to shake Nagisa’s body in hopes of getting a reaction.  _

_ “I-I don’t think t-that’s working, Sugino,” Okuda shyly and quietly told her friend. She looked at the beds where Kayano and Karma still laid. “K-Karma and K-Kayano still haven’t woken up still.” Kanzaki stood beside her as she watched the scene. A boredom can be seen in her eyes. _

_ “Neither has Professor Bitch,” Yada added as she got up next to Irina’s unconscious body.  _

_ “Kayano’s and Karma’s personalities disappeared as well,” Sugino said as he looked around the room to check if any duplicates were present. He looked back to see Nakamura attempting to get rid of Nagisa’s pants. “What are you doing, Nakamura,” Sugino awkwardly asked as he was a bit worried for his bluenette friend. _

_ “Umm … I was juuuust,” it looked like she was trying to find a reason why she was in this position but gave up, “change Nagisa’s pants into a skirt.” She gave into her  _ **_tricky_ ** _ nature and tried to quickly switch Nagisa’s pants with a skirt that was in her hand, but only be stopped by Sugino. “Why are you like this? You really shouldn’t do that to him while he’s unconscious, Nakamura,” Sugino told the blonde as he pulled Nagisa away from her.  _

_ “Aww come on Sugino! I’m his friend too,” Nakamura whined and pouted as she put away the skirt, “Plus, I just feel the urge to tease him more, that’s all.” She then looked back at Sugino and Kanzaki. “Speaking of teasing, how are you and Kanzaki?” She grinned mischievously. _

_ Sugino’s face grew a bit red and quickly faced Kanzaki. “Oh that’s right! How are you Kanzaki? Are you alright, dizzy, nauseous, different,” he rapidly asked the class idol who seemed very nonchalant and bored about the whole situation. _

_ “I’m fine, Sugino,” she replied with a smile.  _

__ Kayano furrowed her eyebrows at Ritsu’s screen. “Fake,” she whispered.

“Did you say something Kayano,” Nagisa asked her.

“Um! It’s nothing! Let’s just continue watching.”

_ “Are you sure? Do you need anything,” Sugino asked again. _

_ “No, I’m okay. I’m just … bored that’s all,” Kanzaki responded. _

_ “Bored,” the rest of them asked in confusion. _

_ Ritsu paused the video.  _

__ “Is there a problem, Ritsu,” Karasuma asked.

“Nothing is wrong. It’s just that things will get a bit hectic from this point in the video, that’s all,” Ritsu explained.

“It couldn’t be that bad,” Karma added as he prepared some wasabi paste into his sadism kit.

“What is that, Karma,” Nagisa hesitantly asked.

“Don’t you remember? It’s a part of my spices kit,” Karma sadistically laughed. All of them worried about the boy’s future behavior.

“You could continue, Ritsu,” Irina told the digitalized student.

“Right.” With that, the rest of them prepared for the hectic video.

_ “Isogai! We totally need to hit up some girls before we leave,” Maehara suggested, slinging his arm around Isogai. “We should hit up the flower garden. Girls love flowers!” _

_ “Don’t you think we should figure out whe-” _

_ “Flowers,” Kurahashi exclaimed happily, “Let’s go to the flower garden! There could be cool bugs!” _

_ “I’m totally down,” Kimura joined in. _

_ “Then it’s settled,” Maehara said, “Let’s g-” He was then kicked on the head by an angry Okano. _

_ “Idiot! Slow down would you,” Okano yelled at the semi-unconscious Maehara. _

_ Kataoka and Yada stepped in. “We all need to stay here to discuss the situation,” Yada maturely explained to the once-excited group. _

_ “The stone clearly affected us somehow,” Kataoka sternly said, “We also need to stay until Professor Bitch and Nagisa and the others wake up. We also need to wait for Mr.Kar-Wait where do you think you’re going!” _

_ Kataoka dashed out the door, trying to catch Maehara who was dragging an awkwardly smiling Isogai, a fastly running Kimura, and a skipping Kurahashi. “Come back here!” _

_ “Wait! You guys,” Yada yelled through the halls as she tried to reach the group. _

_ “Come back here, you idiot,” Okano yelled through the hallway, quickly sprinting. _

_ The rest of the groups were also involved in a hectic conversation. _

_ “Beach. We need to go to the beach,” Okajima quickly suggested. His classmates that were near him just gave him a blank stare. “Okay, hear me out … bikini babes.” _

_ “Gross,” Hayami whispered. _

_ “Yeah,” Chiba added. _

_ “C’mon! There’s only a little bit of time left before we leave this island! Won’t spending a little bit more time at the beach be more exciting than being cooped up in this room,” Okajima explained with an evident blush. “Plus, I didn’t get a chance to see any bikini babes because of the damn Takaoka incident!” _

_ “Okay we get it,” Sugaya tried to calm his friend to a more breezy and calm level. He sighed. “You could have just said you wanted to take pictures of the ocean.” _

_ “Oh … I want to take pictures at the beach, guys. Let’s go,” Okajima said embarrassingly. His nose started to bleed a bit. _

_ “Gross,” Hayami whispered. _

_ “Yeah,” Chiba added. _

_ “C’mon,” Okajima whined again, “And stop it with the one word answers!” _

_ “I see no problem in going for fun,” Mimura added as he played his air-guitar again. _

_ “Yeah, I need more ideas on the beach episode for a fanfiction I’m currently writing,” Fuwa jumped into the conversation, “I mean every school anime needs a beach episode. You know what I mean.” Fuwa then directly looked at the camera. _

__ Karasuma and the others were startled by Fuwa’s awareness. 

“Did Fuwa know you were recording still, Ritsu,” Kayano asked.

“I’m … unsure,” Ritsu unconfidently answered. She resumed the video.

_ “Okay,” Hayami said. _

_ “We’re in,” Chiba added. _

_ “I guess I could get some inspiration from the ocean for my art,” Sugaya muttered. _

_ “Great! Now that we all agreed,” Okajima grabbed his camera and headed out the door, “Let’s go.” The others followed suit. _

_ The video transitions into Terasaka’s group. _

_ “We should go as well,” Muramastu suggested. _

_ “Right, we could go to the shopping center and I saw you could rent one of those motor-bikes. I bet I could totally upgrade one of those things,” Yoshida said excitedly. _

_ “Wait,” Hara interjected, “We need to check to see if Nagisa and the oth-” _

_ “I want to go to the bookstore,” Hazama commented. _

_ “I want to go see if they have a maid cafe here on the island,” Takebayashi added. _

_ “We could go anywhere you guys I want,” Terasaka said with a smile, struggling to say the words out of his mouth. _

_ “Great, let’s head out,” Muramatsu said as the others left the hotel room. _

_ Now only conscious students left were Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki, and Nakamura. _

_ “W-what do we do now,” Okuda whispered shakingly. _

_ Kanzaki started to walk away from the group towards the exit door. _

_ “Kanzaki,” Sugino muttered, questioning the girl’s actions, “Where are you going?” _

_ “Oh, I’m just going to get some stuff for Nagisa and the others when they wake up,” Kanzaki explained with a smile, “Would you like to join me, Sugino?” _

_ In an instant, Sugino rose from the floor and quickly joined the girl at the door with a heavy blush across his face. “Of course, Kanzaki. Anything for you!” _

_ “Cool! Can I join you guys,” Nakamura said as she grinned at the thought of being a third-wheeler.  _

_ “Of course,” Kanzaki replied happily. “Okuda, are you going to stay here?” Okuda seemed wary of her next actions. _

_ “I’m still worried about Karma and the others,” she started as she quickly glanced at Karma and Kayano still on the bed and Nagisa who was still lying on the floor. “I’m a bit worried for them.” _

_ “It’ll be alright, Okuda. They’re still asleep, so they’ll be fine,” Nakamura reassured the girl, “Now come on, let’s go!”  _

_ “Oh … okay,” Okuda then rushed towards the group who were now exiting the room. Okuda then gave a quick glance at Karma and the others before leaving the room as well. _

__ “So … that’s what happened,” Karasuma sighed at what he had just seen. He was massaging the bridge of his nose. Irina looked a bit worried about this mental health. “Is that all, Ritsu,” he asked as he noticed that the video was going on.

Ritsu looked back at Kayano who was currently sitting with Nagisa on her bed for a second. She then directed her attention back to Karasuma. “Yes, that is all, Mr. Karasuma.”

“I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around this whole situation, Ritsu.” Karasuma tried to massage his head as he got up to walk a bit around the room. Irina looked worried, but seemed a bit shy to say anything. 

Karasuma paced around a bit in the room. He gave a glance at the red-green-blue trio who seemed okay. On the other hand, he now definitely notices the personality change of Irina. He was used to the bitchy, seductive English teacher who would always blab about the troubles of being a teacher for the students, but he had never seen this side of Irina. He knows nothing of her past, yet this side also seems very familiar.

‘Lovro’s visit,’ Karasuma thought. That was the day when he was hunted by the two of them in order to prove a point between them, When Irina tried to assassinate him, he got to see a bit of the side she sees now. ‘Strange.’

The teacher looked back at the others. “We know where your classmates are and how they are acting currently based on the video,” Karasuma told them. “We gather your fellow soldiers and hopefully find our target as well. Is that clear.”

The group nodded. “The best plan right now is that we split up into two groups. Irina and I will search for Okajima and his group at the beach. You, four, will scout together as a group and head towards the flower garden,” Karasuma ordered the group. “Once you find them, contact me and stick together with that group and try to find Kanzaki’s group too. I’ll contact Ritsu when we find Okajima and the others and we’ll head over for the shopping center to find Terasaka’s group. If you find the target, contact me and try to apprehend him if you can. Got that.”

“Yes, sir,” they all said in unison.

“Good, I’m counting on you all.”

\----- _ Extra---- _

__ Everyone was getting ready to head out. Kayano was preparing her things until she heard something from her person.

“Pst … pst hey Kayano,” said a voice from her bag. Confused, the girl opened her bag to see Ritsu on her phone. 

“What do you need, Ritsu? Do you have any more info on Isogai’s or Kanzaki’s location?”

“Not exactly. I just wanted to show you a bit more of the video from earlier,” Ritsu said with vagueness, causing the greenette to question her classmate’s intentions. She stepped aside near a wall to talk to the digital girl.

“Shouldn’t you show Mr. Karasuma then?”

“I’m trying to learn more about human emotion and I thought I should consult you first as it pertains to you.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Here’s the video.”

_The video seemed to take place moments after the class had left. The_ _camera then zoomed on Kayano who was unconscious. After a few seconds, Kayano started rolling in her bed, showing that she was sleeping now._

“W-why are you showing me this Ritsu!” The girl softly yelled at her classmate on the screen. Ritsu just happily smiled.

_ Kayano continued to roll in her sleep. After a few more rounds, she eventually fell to the ground hitting her head on the ground. “Owie!” _

Kayano covered the spot on her head where she apparently hit it.. “Is that all you wanted to show me, Ritsu?”

Ritsu giggled at her reaction. “No, there’s more.”

_ The girl rose from the floor, still hazy about her situation. She stood beside her bed for a few seconds. She then quickly grabbed her pillow and fell back into bed. _

__ “I went back to sleep!” Kayano’s face grew a bit red, embarrassed about being such a sleepyhead.

_ Kayano continued to hug her pillow tight. “Pudding … delicious pudding … pudding,” the girl muttered in her sleep. _

“You really do love pudding do you, Kayano,” Ritsu commented. 

Kayano’s face grew a bit more red. “W-well it’s normal for people to dream of things they like while they sleep,” the girl defended herself.

_ “Pudding … pudding … Nagisa … more pudding,” Kayano mindlessly whispered through her sleep. The video ended. _

__ A full on hard blush was on Kayano’s face, knowing she can’t defend herself against the video after the statement she just made about dreaming of things you like. ‘Why are you like Ritsu,’ Kayano internally scowled. 

Ristu laughed at the girl’s reaction. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, Kayano. That’s why I wanted to show this clip to you first. Although I am curious,” Ritsu said. Kayano was wondering about Ritsu’s question. “Are you romantically interested in Nagisa any chance,” Ritsu asked innocently. Kayano’s face was red again.

“I-it’s compli- no, it’s - it’s not what you think,” she tried to defend herself without breaking down. “L-let’s just find Isogai and the others, okay!” Kayano turned around to join Nagisa and Karma to find Isogai’s group. 

“But I have multiple evidence and pictures to prov-”

“HEY NAGISA AND KARMA! LET’S GO!”

‘Maybe she isn’t interested,’ Ritsu thought as she was put back into Kayano’s bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. 
> 
> Hey there! Happy (Belated?) New Year!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I hope my hints on what the class’s personalities are obvious. Poor Karasuma. I tried to include as best as I could. 
> 
> Where’s Koro-Sensei?
> 
> I just realized I have been writing flashbacks through Ritsu. Anyway, I plan to alternate between Twinning Jealousy and Personality Disorder. School is coming back soon so updates will be wonky.
> 
> Still though,
> 
> Stay safe and be the ‘you’ you want to be!
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic to write and I had this idea in my mind for a while now. I really just wanted what it would turn out. Anyways ... hope you like it? Thanks!


End file.
